Avec toi la vie à Clovis est beaucoup plus facile à vivre
by mapoucinette
Summary: Les Criss quittent L.A pour Clovis un village de cow boy car le grand père de Darren a des problèmes de santés. Darren rencontreras Chris Colfer un garçon brisée par la haine et l'homophobie,il lui redonnera gout a la vie, mais développera un sentiment que l'on a du mal a gérer quand on a 15 ans!L'amour avec un grand A . Criss/Colfer mapoucinette
1. Chapter 1

**Glee appartient a Ryan Murphy **

**Sorry pour les éventuelle fautes restante mais je remercie ma Julia de m' avoir relue et corriger.**

_**Titre:Avec toi la vie a Clovis et beaucoup plus facile a vivre **_

**Personnage:Chris Colfer ( Kurt H) Darren Criss (Blaine A)**

Chapitre 1:

Et voilas, c'était officielle les Criss venait de quitter L.A pour Clovis, cette petite ville de cow-boy,perdu avec seulement un centre commercial,quelque boutique,un malheureux théâtre de campagne , un petit cinéma diffusant de vieux film oubliée, une école maternelle et primaire et un collège lycée!

Darren regrettait déjà L.A et ses amis mais en même temps son pauvre grand père était seul et avait failli mourir, alors ses parent avait décidée d'emménager dans le manoir des Criss qui leur appartenait depuis la nuit des temps.

Arrivée devant cette énorme maison , il fut parcouru d'un frisson,elle lui rappelée la maison du film épouvante qu'il avait vue la semaine passée avec Joey son meilleur ami à L.A, il allait terriblement lui manquée.

«-Bonjour grand père.

-Hey salut Darren tu vas bien mon petit?

-Oui mais toi grand père? Fit Darren inquiet,il adorait son grand père.

-Sa va t'inquiète,bonhomme le médecin exagère toujours!

-Si tu le dit ...»

Son grand père minimisée toujours tous d'après son père ses sa façon à lui de s'en sortir.

Car oui son cœur n'était plus aussi jeune et en forme qu'avant mais il ne se laisser pas abattre pour autant, il avait toujours sa joie de vivre légendaire, son petit fils Darren en avait d'ailleurs héritée! Everett et Darren ensemble étaient comme des frère siamois toujours fourrez ensemble, deux petit chiot!

Ils maîtrisent d'ailleurs très bien tout les deux l'art «du regard de cocker» comme disaient Charles le père de Darren.

Charles Criss est un banquier respectée et adorée de tous à L.A.

Quand à Cérina, a la douce Cérina s'occupe a plein temps de ses deux fils se qui n'est pas une taches facile! Le pire des deux était Chuck leur fils aîné était turbulent et pouvais avoir des réaction agressive lorsqu'on insulter un membre de sa famille ou lui même!

Et Darren était doux mais comme mentionner aux dessus c'est un vraie petit chiot!

Leurs garçons avaient héritée de l'amour de la musique et de l'art.

Ils avaient tous les deux commençait des leur plus tendres enfance.

Darren commençait tout juste du haut de ses 15 ans a composée ses propres chansons et Chuck lui avait créer son propres groupes de rock a seulement 17 ans.

Et pour lui se vieille homme foufou ils avaient tous les quatre quittée L.A , oui il pouvait bien l'avouée sa famille étaient extraordinaire!

«-Darren le camion de d'emménagement arrive avec nos meubles dans moins d'une heure demande à grand père ou se trouve ta chambre fit Cérina en déchargent les valise de la voitures.

-Oui maman»

Darren se dirigea donc vers le banc ou étais assit son grand père.

«-Grand père?

-Oui Darr

-Euh maman ma demander de te demander quelle chambre je prend?

-Eh bien en faite je pensée te donnée le grenier, mais t'inquiète ses propres et tous sa en plus la haut il y a un piano droit que j'ai fait accordée la semaine dernière pour toi car j'ai appris que tu composer.

-Sérieux?

-Ouep sérieux

-tu est génial grand père fit Darren en serrant son grand père dans ses bras.

-Allez sauve toi crapule!»

Darren partie en courant telle un chiot en sautillant , il monta les deux étages en courant pour se retrouvée au troisième, il ne s'attendait pas à cela le grenier, enfin sa chambre était juste immense!

Et quand il vit se magnifique piano droit noir contre le mur, il ne put résister a la tentation et se mit a jouer «Teenage dream de Katy Perry», il avait écrit la reprise piano lui même et se mit a chanter.

Tellement prit par sa musique il n'entendit pas son grand père entrée dans la pièce pour l'écouter chantée, quand il finit sa prestation il sursauta au son des applaudissement.

«-C'était très beau Darren , je suis content que se piano te plaise.

-Merci grand père, ce piano est génial on pouvait pas en avoir un dans notre petit appartement à L.A, en plus cette chambre est immense!

-Tu pourra aussi utiliser les combles il y a des carton dans la plupart.

Il doit rester des vinyles ainsi que le lecteur et les platines pour les lires tu peux les avoir, en faites tu peux prendre tous ce qu'il y a dans ses combles fit son grand père en souriant, et tu a une salle de bain c'est la porte grise dedans tu a une baignoire, une douche,un lavabo, des étagère et un porte serviette enfin tu vois quoi …

-Merci encore.»fit Darren en souriant

-Bon je vais te laisser, aux faite le camion sera las dans moins de dix minute donc tu peux venir chercher tes affaires.

Darren était content sa nouvelle maison était géniale, il ne lui manquai que ses amis et bien sur la ville de L.A mais bon il ferait avec dans une semaine les vacances d'octobre seront terminai et il irait en 2nde et Chuck en terminale aux lycée de Clovis.

IL descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le camion qui venait d'arrivée, l'épique des déménageur commença a décharger le camion, il prit ses affaires personnel pour les monter dans sa chambres .Aux bout de 2 heures et demie le camion était enfin vide et les déménageur partirent.

«-Je vais déballée mes carton, appelée moi pour dîner.» fit Darren en montant les premières marches.

Arrivée dans sa chambre,il prit un cutter et trancha tous les carton,puis il se mit a ranger.

Il était 18h quand il ut tout rangée. Il décida donc d'aller voir les combles, il ouvrit la petite porte en chêne et monta quelque marches avant de se retrouver devant plusieurs portes, il entra dans celle a sa gauche , elle était remplit de vinyles, comme lui avait indiquer son grand père, il y avait aussi le lecteur et les platines de sa grand mère,recouvert d'une bâche,il le prit et le descendit dans sa chambre,le brancha et constata a son plus grand bonheur que les platines et le lecteur fonctionné,il prit donc un vinyle aux pif et le mis en marche «Don't you say about me du breakfast club» résonna dans la pièce, et Darren se mit tout naturellement a chanter. Il descendit tout les vinyles, les essaya et les classa par ordre alphabétique sur une étagères en attendant de vider les combles,il était occupée a déballée sa table de mixage quand on frappa a la porte.

«-Entrer hurla t-il depuis le bout de la pièce.

-Hey, frangin tu as fait du beau boulot dit donc! S'exclama Chuck en entrant

-Oh euh merci Chuck, tu veux quelque chose car je suis occupée a remontée ma table de mixage et j'ai encore les branchement du micro et des platines a synchronisée avec cette fichue table qui ne veux pas se connectée a mon stupide mac book et ensuite reliée le tout ensemble.

-Euh ouais un vraie studio d'enregistrement ! Tu vas laisser sa comme sa dans ta chambre? Sa bouffe toute la place!

-Non quand j'aurais vider les combles et tout ranger je l'installe las bas avec des instrument par la suite je pense mais en attendant … pourquoi?

-Ah ok euh ben pour savoir,sinon on va passée a table.

-Oh euh oui ok merci j'arrive.»

Darren arrêta sa musique et descendit donc manger.

Il se glissa a table en face de son grand père et commença à tapée un rythme avec ses doigt sur la table.

«-Darren pas à table sil te plaît ! le gronda Charles

Darren se fessait souvent reprendre à cause de sa …

-Oh Charles laisse le moi aussi j'ai toujours fait sa tu ne te rappelle pas fit Everett et comme pour illustrait ses dire il tapa un rythme avec sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette et son verre ce qui fit rire Darren Chuck et Cérina.

Charles lui fit semblant de bouder comme un enfant cela devait être quelque chose de génétique chez les Criss car Everett et Darren le fessaient aussi, seul Chuck semblait avoir était épargnée.

-Bon alors Darr, Chuck ma dit que tu comptais te servir de comble pour faire un studio d'enregistrement de musique

-Oui ses vraie grand père,je vais enregistrée la haut mes prochain mix pop !

-Je vois pas ce que ses mais ses en rapport avec la musique ?

-Oui ses sa fit Darren en prenant une boucher de spaghetti bolognaise.

-Tu compte garder les vinyles ?

-Ouep je vais les mixer voir si je peux les remettre aux goût du jour tu vois !Et se qui ne fonctionne plus je vais les accrocher aux mur comme décoration.

-Ok je vois j'espère que tu me feras écouter !

-Bien sur grand père ! »

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur puis Darren embrassa ses parent et son grand père monta dans sa chambre et partie vider les combles. Il ouvrit une nouvelle combles, le plus étonnant avec ses pièces se n'étaient pas leur nombre mais leur largueur et leur hauteur !

La même hauteur qu'une pièce alors pourquoi en faire des combles ?

Mystère et boules de gommes !

Dans cette pièce , il trouva quelque carton fermée, il en prit un et les descendit un dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit du matériel de jardinage rien de bien intéressant pour lui !

Il regarda le carton et vit sur le cotée «matériel potager », quelle idiot il y avait des inscription sur les cartons pourquoi ne les avait il pas lut ?

Il descendit les carton et appela sa mère.

-Maman

-Oui Darr

-Tien j'ai trouvée sa dans une des combles.

-Oh merci je vais le mettre dans la cabane de jardin sa pourrais être utile ! »

Darren remonta dans la comble et tria les huit ou neuf carton restant en prenant soin de lire les inscription cette fois ci,de «Vaisselle» à «Jouer de bébé Charles» tous y passa,il ne garda qu'un seul carton plus imposant que les autres «matériel photos» car oui en matière d'art Darren toucher a tout de la musique a la photo en passant par le théâtre la peinture et même le mannequina !

Il déballa le carton est y trouva des fond colorée, des décores, des spot,ventilateur de studio,toile cirée, tapis de sol en gros assez de matériel pour un shooting photo, il trouva même des gobos comme aux théâtre ou aux cinéma !

Il passa donc trois jour et deux nuit a fouiller trier et nettoyer les combles de cette énorme maison ! Non manoir !

_Prochain Chapitre:Qui est ce mystérieux garçon sous cette pluie d'automne ?_

**Je n'en dit pas plus :)**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre bientôt je pense …**

**Vous pouvez mettre des review sa fait toujours plaisir même la critique sa permet de corriger des choses dans les chapitre suivant du moment que ce ne sont pas des insultes … **

**Encore dessolée pour les éventuelle fautes restante mais je remercie ma Julia de m' avoir relue et corriger.**

**A bientôt, mapoucinette **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee appartient a Ryan Murphy **

**Sorry pour les éventuelle fautes restante, les logiciel ne savent pas tout car cette voici j'ai fait corriger mon chapitre par un logiciel donc merci à Reverso d'être présent pour les oiseaux de nuit pas du tout douée en orthographe dans mon genre ! **

**Je remercie :**

**LaGleek72:ton review ma fait super plaisir franchement !:)**

**Faaaan:Merci de ton review ses vraie qu'il y avait des fautes a la pelle et ma Julia ma relue mais ma avouée ne pas avoir ut le temps de corriger : / et je suis pire que nul en orthographe sa me fait un point commun avec Ryder dans la saison 4 enfin bref je m'égare ! **

**Et tous ce qui follow mon histoire mais vous êtes plutôt nombreux donc bon mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant ! :p**

Chapitre 2 :

Aujourd'hui c'était un mercredi pluvieux, temps de chien et encore même un chien resterait chez lui! Il en profita pour installer son studio comme disait son grand-père, dans la plus grande comble celle qui avait une porte vitrée qui menait à un petit balcon.  
Il commença par monter l'étagère avec les vinyles sans les faire tomber puis il prit le porte CD qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une des combles avoisinants a celle-là, il l'avait restaurée et même redécorer à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture achetée pour taguer le mur de la chambre de Chuck, quand on disait qu'il touchait à tout !

Puis il monta un petit transat qu'il mit sur le balcon qui heureusement est couvert ce qui s'avéra être très pratique par ce temps, il s'installa sur ce transat et ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit il n'en crut pas ses yeux, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge était dans la clairière à coter de chez lui sous le grand chêne par cette pluie ! Il semblait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Darren prit son courage à deux mains, enfila un sweat-shirt à capuche, ouvrit la barrière de sécurité du balcon et attrapa l'échelle qui était fixée au mur, il descendit prudemment, car s'il tombait s'était certainement la mort assurée !

Et cette pluie ne rendait pas la tâche facile, peux être qu'il ne mourrait pas, bref il ne valait mieux pas y penser !

Il fut soulagé de toucher le sol, il partit vers la clairière, sauta la petite clôture et se retrouva dans l'herbe humide du vert pâturage jauni par l'automne.  
Il s'approcha et le vit fixant l'horizon dos à lui un châtain dans une veste bleu marine trempée jusqu'aux os et grelottant .  
Darren s'approcha sans bruit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta à se contacte et se retourna un éclair de panique peint dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus couleurs océans, Darren les trouvait magnifique, ce garçon était magnifique.

« -Heu salut fit Darren amicalement, je m'app... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon était partie en courant comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.  
Darren choquée resta figer quelques secondes regardant la silhouette de la jeune inconnue s'éloigner en courant, il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit la pluie mouiller ses cheveux bouclés, il courut jusque-là porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.  
Sa mère qui était dans le salon fut surprise de le voir rentrée par la porte alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue sortir mais fut encore plus surprise de le voir aussi perturbée ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« -Darren !Qu'est-ce que tu fessais dehors par ce temps! Tu...ça va ?

-Je … euh ouais je vais prendre un bain.

-Déchausses-toi avant de rentrée poussin, tes chaussures sont pleines de boue! »

Il obéit à sa mère et monta les marches quatre à quatre sous le regard intriguer du reste de sa famille.  
Il entra dans sa salle de bain et se fit coulé un bon bain chaud, se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements dans sa panière à linge sale et entra dans son bain.  
Il passa 40 minutes, dans l'eau bouillante à penser à ce garçon qui l'intriguait, ses yeux si bleus le hantaient et il avait une peau si pale tel un mort. Darren trouvait ce jeune homme magnifique !  
Il sortit de son bain, sécha ses cheveux enfila un caleçon propre son jogging Adidas noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste à capuche polaire puis il remonta dans les combles et continua d'installer son studio en pensant au châtain.

Il était 18h quand il ut finit d'installer son studio d'enregistrement et brancher ses baffles et tables de mixage ainsi que tout le matériel dont il avait besoin.  
Il descendit donc chercher son grand-père pour lui montrer.

« -Wow, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait de cette pièce !

-Merci grand-père même si je pense ajouter des instruments de musique et une jardinière aux balcons avec des géraniums roses et des tulipes diaprées violettes.

-D'accord pour ta jardinière je dois avoir sa quelque part mais pour les fleurs il faudra attendre le printemps.

-Ouais je sais … Grand-père si je tombais du balcon tu crois que je me tuerais .

-Bien sur que non, cette comble est plus base que les autres pourquoi?

-Eh bien, en fait j'ai utilisé l'échelle qui est sur le cotées tout a l'heure et disons qu'après coup j'ai pris peur .

-Ouais je comprends, mais non t'inquiète pas je l'utilisais souvent quand j'étaie plus jeune pour rejoindre ta grand-mère !

-Oh euh ok...

-Bon je vais te laisser mixer tes trucs … »

Son grand-père partie et Darren commença à composer un mash-up et mixer des tubes pop .

Il s'arrêta pour descendre manger puis alla se coucher en pensant aux garçons aux yeux bleus, il l'avait peut être inventé qui sait.  
Le lendemain, pour le plus grand bonheur de Darren il faisait beau et chaud ce qui était assez bizarre vu le torrent de pluie de la veille !Il enfila donc un short en jean et un marcel blanc...  
Ce qui était doublement irrationnel puisqu'il était en automne mais bon Darren ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout il devait nettoyer la Ford Mondéo de son grand-père et la remettre en état de marche pour pouvoir la conduire et allez en cours le lundi enfin plutôt pour que Chuck puissent la conduire !  
Eh oui Darren attendez le 5 février avec impatience car il aura 16 ans et pourra passer son permis !

« -Tu crois que l'on va réussir à réparer la vieille Ford de grand-père ?Demanda Darren à Chuck

-Bien sûr elle doit surtout être décrassée mais j'aurais préféré en avoir une neuve …

-Oui et tu l'aurais ramenée en lambeaux comme les trois dernières !

-Très drôle petit frère, L.A est impitoyable !

-Ouais ouais …

-Tu doutes de mes talents de chauffeur ?!

-Pire …

-Très bien tu l'auras voulu ! »

Et sans crier gare Chuck jeta un seau d'eau à Darren qui le reçu en pleine poire et son marcel devint transparent. Ils se chamaillaient dans la rue, autour de la Ford quand le garçon de la clairière passa en courant sur le trottoir d'en face sans même jetée un regard derrière lui, Darren se figea et cet arrêt brusque interpella Chuck .

« - Eh Darren ça va ?

-Tu las vu ?

-Euh de qui tu parles ?

-Le mec qui courait sur le trottoir en face .

-Bah ouais mais j'ai pas fait plus gaffe que sa pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien . »

Darren allait reprendre le nettoyage de la voiture quand deux garçons passèrent sur le trottoir d'en face semblant chercher quelqu'un .  
Après avoir nettoyé et réparé la voiture Chuck décida « d'aller faire un tour en ville. » ce qui voulait dire « Voir s'il y a des filles sexy à mater et à aborder. ».  
Darren lui prit son vélo pour faire un peu de sport et visiter un peu le quartier.  
Il pédala pendant une bonne heure mais ne vit pas grand monde à part quelque personne âgée, il rentra donc chez lui déçu de ne pas avoir croisé le châtain. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en fixant le plat fond .  
Pourquoi ce mec avait l'air si effrayé dans la clairière ?  
Était-il pourchassé par les mecs de tout à l'heure ?  
Toutes ses questions trottaient dans la tête de Darren si bien qu'il s'endormit .

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en pensant au châtain, on dit « la nuit porte conseil » mais elle n'apporte pas de réponse aux questions !  
Pour s'occuper l'esprit Darren décida d'aménager les combles vides, il commença par installer le matériel pour la photographie dans une comble qui possède trois fenêtres et une luminosité incroyable ainsi que des volets.

Puis il décida de redescendre dans sa chambre pour regarder des DVD dans son lit bien au chaud sur son home cinéma . Après sa il joua du piano jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.  
Il s'assit à table et écouta les conversations d'une oreille distraite quand son grand-père l'interpella.

« -Alors Darr, qu'a tu trouver de beau dans les combles !

-Hum eh bien j'ai trouvé du matériel photo mais pas d'appareil.

-Tu as gardé le matériel photo de maman . Constata Charles.

-Oui j'ai tout gardé.

-Sauf l'appareil fit Darren

-Il était casé et maintenant il est à la poubelle depuis longtemps mais si tu veux demain on ira à Photo-mania acheter un Canon .

-Sérieux ? Fit Darren des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ouep. »

Ils finirent leur repas et Darren remonta se coucher épuisée, penser à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas c'est épuisant !

Comme promis le lendemain matin son grand-père vint le réveillée à 8h pour être à l'ouverture du magasin de photo. Ils se préparèrent et partirent.  
Son grand-père s'arrêta devant une jolie petite boutique et entra .  
Dans le magasin, Darren ressemblait à un enfant la veille de Noël.

« -Bonjour, monsieur Criss que puis je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Brandon, mon petit-fils a besoin d'un appareil photo pro Canon avec toutes les options et objectifs que tu as en magasin ainsi que du matériel pour le développement des photos, et aussiun trépied et tout sa en numérique s'il te plaît.

-J'ai ce modèle-ci avec toutes les options et tous les objectifs existant et le trépied comprit, il coûte 663,035 dollars.

-Ok on le prend.

-Et pour le développement photos j'ai cette imprimante photos à 600 dollars .

-Parfait je prends le tout !

-Ça fait 1263,035 dollars mais disons que pour vous on va arrondir à 1200 dollars cadeaux de la maison.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part .

-De rien vous êtes notre meilleur client, c'est votre petit-fils las bas?

-Oui c'est lui, Darren vient

-Oui grand-père ?

-Je te présente Brandon le directeur de la boutique, c'est un ami de longue date même s'il continue de me vouvoyer alors qu'il devrait me tutoyer !

Brandon rougit et tendit sa main à Darren.

-Bonjour je suis Darren, et je pense passer beaucoup de temps dans votre boutique donc on se verra souvent je pense fit Darren en souriant

-Parfois tu verras Sylvestre mon compagnon fit Brandon avec un sourire gênée, il craignait la réaction de Darren.

-Vous êtes marié ? Demanda Darren simplement

Devant l'absence de dégoût de la part de Darren, Brandon se détendit

-Non Clovis n'est pas la meilleure ville pour un mariage homosexuel les habitants ne l'accepteraient pas et même avec la loi passée cet été ils ne sont pas assez comment dire … ouvert .

-Ce sont des crétins !

-C'est bien ton petit-fils ria Brandon.

-Eh oui c'est bien un Criss, bon nous allons te laisser il a un appareil photo à essayer !

-Ok bonne journée, n'hésite pas à passer !

-À toi aussi et merci.!

Arrivé chez eux, Darren monta avec son nouvel appareil et déposa le reste du matériel dans la comble prévu à cet effet, prit son appareil et sa notice est partie dans le studio pour s'installer sur le transat et tester l'appareil photo et le régler.  
Après avoir passé 15 bonnes minutes la tête dans cette fichue notice il la releva et ut la surprise d'apercevoir le châtain appuyé contre le chêne, occupée à écrire dans un carnet, sûrement ses devoirs pensa Darren, il prit son appareil et le photographia de loin grâce aux super zooms il réussit à avoir un plan moyen mais pas un gros plan.  
Content de lui Darren décida de les développer, avec l'ombre du chêne et le rayon du soleil qui perçait à travers les feuilles l'inconnu ressembler à un ange ou un mannequin, il était vraiment très beau !

Il ne lui restait plus que demain, dimanche avant de reprendre les cours dans son nouveau lycée, il priait intérieurement pour être dans la classe du mystérieux châtain aux yeux bleus .

Aujourd'hui, dernier jour avant le lycée public de Clovis, Darren passa la matinée à mixer dans son studio puis il passa l'après-midi à contempler le mystérieux garçon qui était revenu écrire dans son carnet sous l'arbre, avec ce vent Darren préféra ne pas sortir sur le balcon.  
Il se demandait comment le châtain fessait !  
La journée passa très rapidement, il dîna, prit sa douche, prépara son sac puis choisie ses vêtements pour le lendemain, un t-shirt bleu clair en col V, un slim marron, des victorias bleus sa veste en cuir et une écharpe bleu marine dégradée bleu ciel. Le voilà fin prés à affronté la rentrée dans son nouveau lycée!

Après sa Darren se coucha en pensant au châtain et s'endormit.

_Prochain Chapitre:Ce mystérieux inconnu a donc un prénom et des problèmes à la pelle !_

**Et voilas fin du chapitre 2 maintenant il va falloir attendre le trois pour connaître la suite,j'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible et comme je les dit dans le chapitre suivant les review font toujours plaisir et dites moi si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe ou de liaison, même si normalement il devrait en avoir beaucoup moins que dans le chapitre précèdent mais on ne sait jamais p **

**A bientôt, mapoucinette **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee appartient encore et toujours à Ryan Murphy **

**J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour poster ce nouveaux chapitre, en espérant vous avoir rassasier:) **

**Sorry pour les éventuelle fautes restante, merci à Reverso ce logiciel me sauve la vie sinon mes chapitre serait écrit en phonétique et pas sur que ce soit lisible pour vous enfin bref.**

**Warning:un peu gros mot,propos homophobes ( hélas il existe) et réflexion contenant des propos sexuelle mais rien de bien méchant en soit mais je doit prévenir mes lecteurs donc je le fait !:)**

**Je remercie :**

**LaGleek72:Ton enthousiasme est rafraîchissent et me vas droit aux cœur encore un review qui fait plaisir. xoxo**

**Je remercie aussi encore une fois ce qui follow cette fanfiction sa me donne une raison de continuée et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir:)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture:)**

Chapitre 3:

Le réveil de Darren sonna le tirant des bras de Morphée. Il se leva, prit une douche s' habilla, laqua ses boucles et descendit déjeuné.

« -Bonjour maman fit-il encore un peu endormi.

-Coucou chérie, j'ai fait des crêpes, Chuck descend manger ou tu seras en retard !

-J'arrive maman, dit donc Darr tu es hyper mignon comme sa les boucles ordonnée fit Chuck en rigolant.

-Grrr. Et toi c'est quoi ce look de bad boy.

-Ha bah on ne viendra pas me chercher et te chercher des noises.

-Ouais ta raison. 

-Bon allez frisette on y va ! 

-Pourquoi bon dieux pourquoi je suis le seul bouclé ! 

-Tu oublies grand-père fit Chuck en riant. 

-Ouais bon allons-y, a plus maman. 

-À ce soir les garçons. » 

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la Ford et partirent pour le lycée.  
Arrivé sur le parking du lycée Darren allait descendre de la voiture mais Chuck le retenu.

«-Darr attend ! 

-oui ?

-Je vais me refaire un nom de bad boy ici tu sais …

-Comme toujours fit Darren en souriant

-Ouais, mais si tu as besoin de moi, dit le car ici tu n'es pas à L.A, les gens sont moins tolérant à la différence, je sais que tu comprends pas encore mais plus tard, tu verras et tu me remercieras.

-Tu sais Chuck je t'adore, tu es génial comme grand frère.

-Je t'adore aussi petit frère, tu viens on va leurs montrée à ses campagnards de quoi sont capables des gars de la ville. Les filles vont être folles !

-Tu vas leur montrer, moi les filles … je te les laisse sa n'attire que des problèmes vive le célibat !

-Et vivent les coups d'un soir !

-Euh pour toi seulement fit Darren en souriant.

-Puceaux va !

-Fier de l'être. »

Ils descendirent donc de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leurs nouveaux lycée.  
Les cheerleaders qui étaient regroupées prés de la grille d'entrée gloussèrent lorsqu'elles virent Darren et Chuck.

Une blonde se détacha du groupe et vint à leur rencontre .

« -Salut vous deux, je suis Katte, la capitaine des cheerleaders je suis en Terminale A.

-Salut moi c'est Chuck Criss.

-Je vais voir où se trouve nos casiers à plus tard Chuck fit Darren

-À plus frangin.

-Il s'appelle comment le petit bouclé, il est mignon fit Katte en dévorant Darren des yeux.

-Il s'appelle Darren et tu ne l'intéresses pas.

-Tout le monde veux sortir avec moi sauf Colfer !

-Ah bah on doit être des exceptions si un jour ta le plaisir d'avoir ma queue dans ta bouche, c'est que j'étaie vraiment désespérée ou saoule. À plus …

-Quoi mais euh … »

Chuck passa à coter d'elle, salua le reste des filles et partie. Il percuta un garçon mais ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser voulant causer un affrontement car Chuck aimait se battre après avoir fait partie du club de boxe et du fight club plus rien ne l'effrayer!

« -Et toi les nouveaux !

Il se retourna un sourire provocant collé aux lèvres, cette journée commençait très bien …

-Ouais quoi toi, je suis pressée...

-Tu sais qui tu viens de percuter looser !

-Premièrement je suis loin d'être un looser, deuxièmement calme ta joie mon gars parce qu'il vaut mieux pas se frotter à moi et pour répondre à ta question je pense avoir percuté le roi des cons !

-Tu vas me le payer, sale connard !

-Oh j'ai peur, vas ys viens je t'attends !

-Tu vas voir ce que sa fait de s'en prendre à Matthew Tomssonne, au passage je suis le quarterback ta toujours envie de te battre?

-Ouais plus que jamais, tu viendras plus me chercher des noises et retiens bien mon nom je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois. Je m'appelle Chuck Criss fit il en insistant sur le «Criss». »

Chuck se battit avec l'autre garçon devant les regards et acclamations des autres élèves, Chuck remporta facilement se combat qui était gagnée d'avance et partie à la recherche de Darren pour savoir son numéro et son code de casier.

Pendant ce temps Darren avait récupéré les numéros de casiers et les codes, un plan du lycée, son emploient du temps ainsi que sa classe et avait regardé par curiosités celle de Chuck.  
Darren est en 2nde B et Chuck en Terminale A.  
Il partit donc à la recherche de son casier, le n°504, les élèves le dévisager, les filles gloussaient et Darren était perdu, il était la tête plonger dans le plan que lui avait donné la secrétaire si bien qu'il percuta une fille de plein fouet.

« -Tu peux pas faire att... Oh salut toi. »

C'était l'une des cheerleaders de tout à l'heure, elle l'aida à ramasser ses livres qui étaient tombé lors du choc et le laissa partir.  
Il trouva enfin son casier, soulagé il composa son code qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, 5476 pas très compliqués à retenir !  
Il rangea ses affaires, accrocha des photos de sa famille ainsi que celle du châtain, regarda son emplois du temps et prépara ses affaires, puis il referma soigneusement son casier.  
Il entendit des garçons crier ce qui attira son attention.

« -Alors Colfer, tu as l'audace de ramener ton salle petit cul de pédé ?Pourtant ont ta traquée pendant toutes les vacances !

Nous on n'aime pas les pédales dans ton genre, tu mérites de mourir ! »

Il reconnut deux des trois garçons qui bloquait quelqu'un contre les casiers c'était eux qui étaient passés juste après le châtain la semaine passée lorsque Chuck et lui nettoyer la Ford, Darren ne pouvait pas voir qui était bloqué par ses brutes étant trop petit en taille, il remarqua que le plus grand avait un œil au beurre noir et une belle ecchymose. Personne ne semblait réagir face au harcèlement qui se produisait devant leurs yeux.  
Il intercepta un garçon dans le couloir.

« -Euh excuse moi, pourquoi vous ne faites rien, ils vont frapper ce type non?

-Oh sa, ouais ses rien t'inquiète ils vont juste régler son compte cette salle petite pédale ses tous les matins comme ça. »

Darren laissa partir le jeune homme, il était outré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et décida d'agir.

« -Excuse moi.

-Quoi toi le nouveau ! Fit le plus grand des trois

-Pourquoi tu veux le frapper ?

Darren savait très bien pourquoi mais il voulait jauger la réaction de cet abruti.

-Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas vu ce monstre, cette erreur de la nature donc reste en dehors de sa ses un conseil !

-Je ne te laisserais pas toi et tes imbéciles d'amis frapper quelqu'un comme sa sans raison !

-Ah ouais, tient regarde cette abomination ! »

Le jeune homme s'écarta et poussa Darren à sa place et quand Darren leva les yeux et le vit-il ut un choque s'était lui, le châtain aux yeux bleus, il le regarda dans les yeux puis le châtain baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures, c'était décidé Darren allait le défendre bec et ongles face à ses imbéciles et même devant l'école toute entière s'il le fallait !  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était attiré par le mystérieux châtain.

-Je ne vois pas une abomination mais un être humain!

-Tu ne sais pas quel crime contre nature il a commis fit l'un des amis du plus grand.

-Ah oui et quel crime a-t-il commit pour mériter sa ?

Même si Darren était le plus petit il ne se soumit pas pour autant ! Il ne les provoqua pas, mais répliqua avec tact et panache !

-C'est une salle pédale voilas son crime !

Darren regarda le châtain baisser les yeux et vit des larmes se former.

-Être gay n'est pas un crime bande d'idiots, il n'a pas choisi. »

Le châtain releva les yeux vers Darren rempli d'espoir.  
La sonnerie retentit et les trois tourmenteurs partir le plus grand fermant la marche, il percuta avec violence le châtain et lui lança un « on t'aura salle pédé de merde ! »  
Le châtain se laissa glisser contre les casiers et s'assit sur le sol.  
Darren s'accroupit et se mit à coter du magnifique jeune homme.

-Merci murmura le châtain

-De rien fit Darren en passant un bras réconfortant autour du châtain, la réaction de celui-ci l'effraya un peu, au contact de la main de Darren sur son épaule le garçon avait sursauté.  
Sûrement dû au manque d'affection ou de soutien de la part des autres élèves.

« -Je m'appelle Darren Criss, on s'est croisée dans la clairière mercredi dernier fit Darren en tendant sa main droite .

-Christopher Colfer mais appelle-moi Chris. Je suis désolée pour mercredi je t-avait prit pour l'un d'eux fit Chris en saisissant sa main .

-Pas grave, tu es en quelles classes ?

-2nde B d'ailleurs je dois y aller je suis en retard fit Christopher

-Ah bah moi aussi je suis en 2nde B donc je suis également en retard fit Darren en souriant

-Tu n'as pas peur de traîner avec moi . Fit Chris en baissant la tête

-Bien sur que non ce sont des imbéciles !

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie de rester là à discuter mais on a cour de mathématiques donc bon …

-Oh oui, je suis bête tu as raison allons-y.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers leur salle de classe. Darren toqua à la porte et une voix casée par l'abus de cigarette leur donna la permission d'entrer.

« -Bonjour monsieur Mandelat, excusez-nous de notre retard.

-Monsieur Colfer, toujours en retard ! 

-Je hum … 

-Allez vous asseoir lui fit sèchement le prof, et vous qui êtes-vous ? 

-Je m'appelle Darren Criss monsieur

-Allez vous asseoir à coter de monsieur Colfer. » 

Darren partie s'asseoir à coter de Chris qui sortait ses affaires. 

« -Hey hey le petit nouveau ! 

Darren se tourna vers sa voisine de derrière. 

-Oui ? 

-Je m'appelle Apolline, et je voulais juste te dire de faire gaffe à Colfer ses une pédale donc … 

-Apolline faite donc partageait votre conversations avec la classe au lieu de faire des messes basse avec Darren fit le professeur. 

-Oh je le prévenais juste que Colfer est une salle pédale désolée de le mettre au courant ! » 

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire et Darren vit une larme coulée le long de la joue de Christopher.  
Le prof demanda le silence, lança un regard désoler à Chris qui ne le vit pas car il avait la tête baissée sur son livre, et le professeur reprit sa cour comme si de rien était.  
C'était décidé Darren allait aider son nouvelle ami !  
Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Chris et traça des cercles rassurants sur l'omoplate du garçon pour le calmer, il entendit les autres élèves chuchotées mais il s'en fichait royalement !  
Chris avait tout d'abord sursauté comme dans le couloir, en même temps seul sa mère, son père et sa sœur avaient geste affectueux à son égard, les autres ne fessaient que l'insulter ou lui donner des coups tous les jours.

-Fait gaffe le nouveau tu vas être contaminé fit le garçon à sa droite.

Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui et si ses yeux avaient été des armes, l'autre serait mort !

-Tu parles de chose qui te dépasse, il n'est pas malade, il n'y a pas de microbe «gay» qui va détruire la nation par contre tes prés juger si, demain tu peux très bien tomber amoureux d'un homme tu ne peux pas savoir et si ça t'arrive tu te prendra ton homophobie en pleine face !

-Euh… tu me parle pas comme sa tu t'es pris pour qui à protéger ce pédé !

-Arrête de l'insulter et je le défends parce que c'est mon ami et si tu t'en prends à lui tu t'en prends à moi ! »

Darren croisa le regard de Chris, et il y vit de la reconnaissance et une petite lueur d'espoir.

«-Merci chuchota Christopher »

Ils continuèrent leurs cours de mathématiques avec le regard noir des autres élèves braquée sur eux .  
La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de deux heures de torture. Ils partirent donc en récréation pour le plus grand bonheur de Darren qui détestait les math !

« -Ça me fait bizarre fit Chris en sortant à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Quoi donc ? 

-De ne pas être seul je … tu es le premier ami que j'ai de toute mon existence, enfin le premier qui accepte ça ! 

-Ça quoi ? Fit Darren perdu 

-Mon homosexualité fit Chris en baissant les yeux. 

-Tu sais je pense qu'on ne choisit pas, peux être que demain je tomberais amoureux d'un homme et découvrirais quand faite je suis gay, je trouve que tu as du courage d'assumer et tu ne dois pas avoir honte de qui tu es, jamais! Bon il faut que j'aille au casier tu m'accompagnes. 

-Oui moi aussi je dois y aller tu es numéro combien ? 

-504, oh d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de donner le numéro et le code du casier de Chuck il va me tuer !

Darren alluma son téléphone et vit un SMS de Joey

_De: Joey_

_A:Darren_

_Salut Darr, je ne suis plus punie, tu me manque mec ! _

_Bisous Joey _

Darren sourit, Joey se fessait très souvent punir !

Il tapa un SMS à Chuck, pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre devant la grille du lycée cherché son numéro de casier, son code et ses papiers. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_De:Chuck_

_A:Darren_

_J'arrive_

Darren rangea donc son portable et sourit à Chris.

« -Chuck arrive.

-Qui est Chuck ?

-Mon grand frère .

-Ah ok

-Oh et tant que j'y pense tient voilas mon numéro de portable.

Darren déchira un petit bout de papier, il y inscrit son numéro de portable et le donna à Christopher.  
Chris le mit dans son portefeuille pour ne pas le perdre.

-Tu l'enregistres pas ?Demanda Darren

-Mon portable est chez moi sinon ils me le prennent, la dernière fois ils sont brisés l'écran de mon I phone !

-Ils sont vraiment cons !

-ouais …

-Oh voilait Chuck! CHUCK! Hurla Darren.

-Ne hurle pas comme sa petit frère !

-Tient voilait ton numéro de casier ainsi que le code et tous les papiers qui m'ont donnée a l'accueil.

-Ok merci alors comment s'appelle ton nouvel ami ?

-Il s'appelle Chris Colfer.

-Oh ses toi, l'homosexuel alors …

Chris baissa les yeux.

-Fait gaffe à toi mon pote ils vont te coincer dans ton casier je l'ai et entendu en parler en chimie si tu veux je peux les butter, j'ai déjà démonté le quarterback la euh… Matthew Tomssonne tu connais.

-Oui, lui et ses coéquipiers voulaient me tabassait ce matin comme tous les matins mais ton frère ma défendue.

-Oh c'était lui cette abrutie ce matin fit Darren

-Oui, mais on a ut de la chance car si ça n'aurait pas sonné ...

-S'ils touchent à un seul de vos cheveux que ce soit mon frère comme toi je leur refais le portrait ! Ce sont des sales homophobes de merde !Bon je vous laisse j'ai besoin de décompresser avec une bonne baston !

Et Chuck partie en courant provoquer un terminal.

-T'inquiète ses qu'un masque pour nous protéger car s'il est respecté on ne viendra pas me chercher des noises et à toi non plus tu viens on va au casier. »

Chris était choquée Darren et Chuck était vraiment spécial, mais dans le bon sens ! Ils partirent donc aux casiers, prirent leurs affaires et passèrent le reste de la récréation à faire connaissance. Darren expliqua à Chris qu'il avait installé son studio photo et son studio de musique dans les combles, Chris était très intéressé car lui aussi adorée l'art, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, Darren lui montra la photo qu'il avait prise à son insu et Chris lui demanda un exemplaire.

La sonnerie retenti et ils partirent en classes. Deux heures de géographie pour leur plus grand malheur les deux garçons détestaient cette matière ! Par chance ils purent se mettre à coter ce qui n'est pas étonnent puisque personne ne veut être assit à coter de Chris. Ils mangèrent avec Chuck au midi pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne valait mieux pas les emmerdées. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle!

« -Chris sa te dirait de venir chez moi.

-Euh bien sur mais pas très longtemps car sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter.

-Oui t'inquiète pas, par contre il faut attendre Chuck car je n'ai pas encore le permis.

-Moi non plus je n'aurais que 16 ans en mai.

-Ah moi en février, c'est moi le plus vieux j'aurai16 ans le 5 et toi ?

-Moi le 27.

-Donc il y a deux mois et 22 jours d'écart entre nous fit Darren en souriant.

-Oui ses exacts.

-Ah voilà Chuck ce n'est pas trop tôt!

-Désolée j'étais avec Éva.

-Est qui est Éva ? Fit Darren en agitant ses sourcils.

-Un coup comme sa en passant ! Alors et toi Chris tu es encore puceau comme Darr.

Les deux garçons rougirent furieusement ce qui fit rire Chuck.

-Ok j'ai compris, bon allez en route ! »

Ils montèrent donc dans la Ford et partir chez les Criss. Quand ils furent arrivés, Darren prit Chris par la main et entra telle une tornade chez lui.

« -Bonjour Darren.

-Bonjour grand-père, maman n'est pas là, bon ben pas grave, je te présente Chris, nous on monte aller vient Chris ! Darren avait dit tout ça dans à une vitesse alarmante, à coter le TGV paraîtrait lent !

-Bonjour monsieur fit le châtain en suivant Darren qui avait déjà gravi la moitié des marches.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Darren, Chris n'en crut pas ses yeux elle était très spacieuse.

-Tu viens fit Darren en se dirigeant vers la porte qui donne accès aux combles.

-Euh ouais …

En arrivant dans les combles, Chris était choquée, il se demandait comment Darren fessait pour ne pas se perdre!

-Wow c'est juste … Gigantesque !

-Oui je sais...Ça te dit un shooting photo rapide.

-Euh oui..

Ils entrèrent donc dans la combles prévue à cet effet et Chris fut étonnée de voir tous ce matériel pro mais aussi la taille de cette pièce !

-Bon alors tu te mets sur le tapis là et je vais projeter un gobos «Luminosités Féeriques» et tu prends plusieurs poses et je shoot ok?

-Ok.

Christopher prit plusieurs poses et Darren les photographia c'était la premier fois de toute la journée que Chris vit Darren aussi sérieux et concentre et pourtant il avait l'air de s'éclater !

-Chris j'adore ! Les photos sont magnifiques ! C'est officiel tu seras mon mannequin pour mes futurs shootings enfin si tu veux …

-Ce serait génial Darren !

-On prend des photos ensemble.

-Bien sur avec plaisir.»

Darren régla le trépied, posa l'appareil et le programma pour 5 shoots avec un retardateur de 15 secondes, courut et passa son bras autour de son épaule et sourit. L'appareil prit les 5 photos,la premières Chris et Darren bras dessus bras dessous souriaient en direction de l'appareil, la deuxième ils tiraient la langue, la troisième il se regardait dans les yeux en louchant, la quatrième ils étaient en train de sauter et la dernière Darren embrasser la joue de Chris en souriant.

«-Elles sont toute superbe fit. Chris en regardant les photos.

-Oui elles sont très réussi, je peux toutes te les imprimer si tu veux .

-Sérieux? Ce serait super!»

Darren partit donc à son imprimante spéciale et son matériel photo et imprima les photos sur le papier photos glacée achetée chez photo-mania. Il prit une pochette plastique glissa les photos à l'intérieur et la tendit à Chris.

« -Tient, les voilà.

-Merci.

-Tu viens je vais te montrer le studio ou j'enregistre mais mash-up.

-Ok mais aux faites il est quelles heures ?

-18 h 30 pourquoi?

-Oh mon dieu, ça fait une heure et demie que je devrais être chez moi ma mère doit être morte de trouille!

-Ah eh bien allons-y alors, je te raccompagne .

-On ira plus vite en passant par la clairière.

-Ok passons par le balcon ! »

Les garçons passèrent par le balcon, sautèrent la clôture et partirent en courant jusque chez Christopher.

« -À demain Chris si tu veux je … enfin on peut venir te chercher demain pour aller au lycée si tu veux bien sûr…

-Oui ça serait sympa sa éviterait à ma mère de devoir me déposer, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a Hannah …

-Hannah ?

-Ma petite sœur elle a 12 ans, elle est encore aux collèges .

-On peut la prendre si ta mère est d'accord .

-Ce serait génial, je te mets un SMS pour te dire quoi …

-Ok à demain fit Darren en souriant.

-À demain Darr.»

Darren embrassa la joue de Chris et partit Christopher était choquée et passa sa main sur sa joue pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvée.

Il entra chez lui, et se fit assaillir par Hannah, Karyn sa mère et Tim son père.

«-Christopher, mon bébé, tu vas bien Ils t' on pourchassée ? Ton fait du mal ? Où était tu ?Réponds-moi Chris fit sa mère paniquée.

-Je … J'étais chez un ami maman. Je … J' ai un ami fit Chris choquée par cette constatation.

-Chris ne nous ment pas pour protéger ses sales mômes! Fit son père d'une voix grave.

-Non je ne mens pas, regardais on a fait des photos !

Chris sortie les photos de sa pochette et les montra à sa famille.

La première photo était une de celles prises avec le gobo .

-Elle est magnifique cette photo de toi tes magnifiques yeux ressorte, Chris comment vous avez fait pour mettre ses petites lucioles

-C'est un gobo maman.

-Dit donc il est beau gosse ton ami fit Hannah en souriant à son frère et en montrant la photo à Karyn et Tim.

Chris se mit à rougir, ce qui fit rirent sa famille.

-Et il vient d'où ce magnifique jeune homme ?Demanda Karyn.

-Il habitait à L.A.

-Il sait que tu aimes les hommes ?demanda Tim.

-Oui papa il le sait mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger …

-Je vois ça, il t'a même embrassé sur la joue sans avoir peur « d'être contaminé par le virus gay » qui n'existe pas fit Hannah en haussant les sourcils et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oh hum oui.

-Il faudra qu'ils viennent dîner un soir ! Fit Karyn.

-Oui pourquoi pas … Ah et je devais te demander maman Darren m'a proposé de nous prendre moi et Hannah en quo-voiturage enfin c'est Chuck qui conduit car Darr n'a pas encore son permis mais j'ai …

-Chris respire ! Fit Tim en voyant son fils parlait sans s'arrête à cause de la gêne.

-Tu lui as déjà donné un diminutif même si Darr ses pas hyper originale mais bon fit Hannah pour le taquiner.

-Hannah laisse ton frère tranquille ! Tu pourras le remercier de ma part mais qui est Chuck ? Demanda sa mère.

-Son grand frère, il est cool et m'accepte lui aussi comme je suis. »

Les Colfer firent subir un interrogatoire à Chris puis ils dînèrent et Chris alla se coucher, mais envoya avant un SMS à Darren pour lui confirmer sa proposition de venir le chercher lui et sa sœur demain matin .

Pendant ce temps Darren avait lui aussi dut répondre à un interrogatoire pendant le dîner de la part de sa famille puis avait parlé avec Joey par SMS en attendant celui de Chris et quand il lut reçut-il partie se coucher toujours en pensant au châtain …

_Prochain Chapitre:Le calme avant la tempête ._

**Et voilas fin du chapitre 3 maintenant il va falloir attendre le 4 pour connaître la suite, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je le posterait en ce moment j'ai du temps libre donc normalement je poste assez rapidement surtout que je sais que ses pas facile de patienter moi même je suis pas forcement patiente enfin bref … Dites moi ce sue vous avez penser de ce chapitre, bien ou pas, comblée ou déçut , Le seul moyen de me le faire savoir REVIEW et dites moi aussi si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe ou de liaison, même si normalement il devrait pas trop en avoir:)**

**A bientôt, mapoucinette **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy **

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre j'étais un peu occuper.**

**Sorry pour les éventuelle fautes restante, merci à Reverso.**

**Warning:un peu gros mot,propos homophobes ( hélas il existe) et réflexion contenant des propos sexuelle mais rien de bien méchant en soit comme pour le chapitre précédant **

**Je remercie :**

**LaGleek72: Je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fiction:)**

**justmoi59, Owaii et lucie79 : Je suis ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteur et ne vous inquiétée pas je vais continuer même si sa va prendre du temps car hélas les cours reprennent bientôt:(**

**Faaaan :** **merci pour la règles de français qui ma était utile, et pour fesser lorsque j'ai relut par la suite et sa ma choquer moi aussi car j'avais pas écrit sa comme sa sur le papier : 8**

**Je remercie aussi encore une fois ce qui follow cette fanfiction vous êtes de plus en plus.**

Chapitre 4:

Darren se réveilla avant son réveil, une première dans l'histoire de l'humanité, Darren Criss la personne qui aime, et qui vénère son lit c'était réveiller bien avant son réveil !

Il descendit donc déjeuner avant de s'habiller car il avait vraiment trop faim !

Quand sa mère, qui se lève toujours avant tout le monde descendit les marches de l'escalier et le vit entrain de manger un bol de céréales, elle fut choqué, cette journée devait être marquée d'une pierre blanche.

« -Darr, ça ne va pas.

-Je vais bien mais je suis juste un peu perturbée par ce réveil enfin bref, et toi tu as bien dormi.

-Très bien.»

Sa mère l'examina sous tous les angles, puis partie prendre sa douche. Après avoir déjeuné, Darren prit une douche et partit s'habiller. Il enfila un polo à longue manche rose clair , un pull en coll V bleu marine, un slim en jean et ses victorias. Oui le rose clair n'est pas vraiment la couleur préférée des garçons mais le rose clair lui va très bien au teint et Darren aime prendre soin de lui depuis toujours donc être en accord avec ses vêtements ses importants. Puis il prépara son sac de cour, il commence par deux heures de sport ce matin ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, courir suée et collait passaient encore, le pire c'étaient les douches collectives car il n'y a aucune intimité, l'odeur des différents gel-douches se mélange et puis tout le monde est nu ! Il aimait son corps mais il détestait quand les autres garçons comparent la taille de leurs pénis, pas qu'il en est un petit non loin de las, c'est le fait d'être dans ce genre d'ambiance qui le gêne car oui il n'a pas honte de l'avouer, Darren n'a jamais embrassé personne c'est comme ça, il se réserve pour la bonne personne, celle qu'il aime vraiment! Il ne s'est jamais touché, il ne veut pas faire toutes ces choses et gâcher ses premières expériences avec la mauvaise personne mais hélas personne ne pense comme lui. Il prépara donc son sac, prit une tenue de sport, son gel-douche à la fraise, de la laque, son déodorant, un gant de toilette et une serviette de bain, puis il prit ses affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi car après le sport les 2nde B ont deux heures de libre avant d'aller manger.

Il était maintenant prêt. Il descendit et s'installa dans le salon avec son téléphone portable et envoya des SMS à Chris qui lui aussi était déjà prêt.

«-Chuck dépêche-toi Chris est déjà prêt lui !

-Eh du calme Darren, on ne va pas le faire attendre ton prince charmant ! Fit Chuck en rigolant.

-Chuck, il n'est pas … Laisse tomber tu me saoule !

-Bon allons-y ! »

Ils partirent donc chercher Christopher et Hannah. Arrivée devant chez Chris, Darren descendit de la voiture, et partie toquer. Une femme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains comme Chris vinrent lui ouvrir.

« -Bonjour Darren, entre dont deux minutes Hannah n'est pas encore prête.

-Bonjour madame Colfer.

-Tu peux m'appeler Karyn. »

Karyn sourit, puis partie dans la cuisine.

Darren entendit Christopher et Hannah se disputer à l'étage.

«-Hannah,dépêche-toi Darren va bientôt arriver !

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre Chris, mais t'inquiète pas ton preux chevalier va t'attendre.

-Arrête de parler et sors de cette salle de bain !

-D'accord mais je suis toute nu.

-Quoi tu n'es pas encore habillé dépêche-toi !

-Me voilà, tu me trouves comment ?

-Très belle maintenant allons-y !

-Ouais, je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton prince charmant …

-Hannah Darren n'est pas … Oh salut Darren ça va ? Fit Chris en rougissant, il descendit l'escalier gêné, sous le regard de Darren et Hannah.

-Salut Chris fit Darren en souriant, il s'approcha de Chris et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Payez-vous une chambre ! Fit Hannah en souriant.

Darren leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ressemblait à Chris sauf qu'elle était blonde et avait une frange, elle avait des yeux bleus mais pas aussi beaux que se de Christopher !

-HANNAH ! Râla Chris.

-Bonjour je m'appelle …

-Darren, oui je sais Chris à déjà répondu à un interrogatoire approfondit sur son premier petit ami fit Hannah avec un sourire provocant.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Fit Chris rouge de colère cette fois-ci .

-Oh bébé, il ne faut pas mentir fit Darren en passant son bras autour de la taille de Christopher.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux et Chris ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Vous auriez dû voir vos tête fit Darren en rigolant, il retira son bras de la taille de Chris et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Bon vous venez où l'on reste ici ? Fit Darren en souriant.

-Vous allez me le payer fit Hannah avec un sourire sadique.

-Bon allons-y fit Chris qui avait repris ses esprits. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

«-Je monte devant fit Hannah en se précipitant vers la voiture.

-Hannah ce n'est pas notre voiture !

-Tu peux monter devant si tu veux fit Darren en souriant.

-Darr, il ne faut pas tout lui cédée !

-Je ne lui cède pas, au moins je peux être à coter de toi fit Darren en souriant.

Christopher ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à sa ! Hannah monta donc devant, ce qui surprit un peu Chuck. Darren et Chris montèrent donc à l'arrière et ils partirent enfin pour l'école. Sur le parking du lycée, les élèves furent surpris de voir Chris Colfer, le plus grand loser de ce lycée avec Chuck Criss, le nouveau bad boy. Hannah descendit de la voiture, salua les trois garçons et traversa la rue pour se rendre au collège, Chris Darren et Chuck restèrent près de la voiture pour discuter un peu .

-Chris, on fait quel sport ce matin .

-Course d'orientation, on pourra se mettre ensemble enfin si tu veux …

-Bien sur répondit Darren.

-Ah vous aussi vous avez sport ce matin ?

-Oui on a sport en même temps que les terminale A à mon plus grand regret ! Fit Chris en baissant les yeux.

-Ouais il y a Matthew et ses gars qui te pourrissent la vie mais t'inquiète s'ils touchent un seul de tes cheveux ou un seul des cheveux de Darr je les tue fit Chuck en serrant les poings.

-Bon on y va, ou on va être en retard fit Darren en prenant le bras de Chris. »

Ils passèrent donc les grilles du lycée bras dessus bras dessous sous les regards haineux des autres élèves . Personne n'osait les insulter où les bousculer car ils savaient tous que Darren est le petit frère de Chuck Criss et que ce mec à frapper plus de personnes en une journée que Jimmy Ryans l'ex bad boy en un an, et comme Chris était ami avec les deux frères Criss il ne valait mieux pas l'ennuyer en leur présence, c'est-à-dire tout le temps car soit Chris était avec Darren ou soit avec les deux , il était donc inaccessible et ça ne plaisait vraiment pas à ses harceleurs ! La sonnerie retentit et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, ils se changèrent et partirent en course d'orientation.

« -Monsieur Colfer, comment s'appelle votre ami?! Demanda la prof de sport surprise de voir un autre élève avec Christopher.

-Je m'appelle Darren Criss madame.

-Ok vous connaissait le nouveau en terminale A ?

-Oui c'est mon grand frère il s'appelle Chuck.

-D'accord bon allez-y. »

Les deux garçons partirent donc chercher un plan pour commencer la course d'orientation. Après deux heures de sport, le moment que Darren redoute le plus arriva, la douche !

«-Tu viens Darren il faut allait prendre notre douche fit Chris

-Chris je peux te confier un secret …

-Oui bien sur.

-Je déteste prendre une douche avec les autres enfin tu vois quoi,les conversations gênantes sur le sexe tout sa et bien disons que je trouve ça malsain enfin voilas quoi …

-Wow, je pensais être le seul à détester sa de nos jour, non mais c'est vrai quoi, ils parlent de leur dernier plan cul, mais moi je n'ai jamais embrassé personne et franchement parlait sexe avec des hétéros quand tu est gay … et puis d'après moi on ne parle de ça qu'avec ses amis pas avec ses camarades de classe !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord fit Darren soulagée

-Monsieur Criss venait me voir s'il vous plaît.

-Oui madame j'arrive, part te doucher je te rejoins. »

Christopher partie donc dans les vestiaires en pensant être seul, mais hélas Matthew et un de ses coéquipiers guettaient sont arrivés en espérant qu'aucun des frères Criss ne soit avec lui, il fallait croire que la malchance poursuivait le pauvre Chris !

« -Alors Colfer, on rentre dans les vestiaires sans escorte fit Matthew en s'approchant dangereusement du châtain.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part fit Thomas le coéquipier de Matthew.

-Dit moi Thomas, pourquoi il ne faut pas essayer de jouer aux plus malins avec nous ?

-Parce que sinon on paye le prix fort.

-Écoute-moi bien salle petit pédé, on te fera la peau à toi, à ta blondasse de sœur et aux petit mouton qui te sert d'ami ou de petit ami qui sait ta dû le contaminer ou le corrompre!  
Alors maintenant vous allez tous souffrir car …

-Personne ne va souffrir à part toi Matthew, tout le monde est au courant qu'il ne faut pas sans prendre à mon entourage je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois !  
Et Chris fait partie de cet entourage tout comme Hannah donc laisse les tranquilles où je vais être obligé de faire de ta figure un Picasso et encore un Picasso serait plus agréable à regarder ! Fit Chuck en s'approchant du groupe.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Chuck la dernière fois tu as ut beaucoup de chance !

-Ouais bien sûr dit plutôt que tu n'es pas à la hauteur!

Matthew lança son poing dans les airs mais atterrit sur le mur derrière Chuck .

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable .

Je vais te montrer ce que sait un vrai coup de poing.

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il fit un crochet droit à Matthew qui le prit en pleine figure.  
Les deux garçons se battaient, Matthew essayé tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus sur Chuck qui cognait sans relâche .  
Chuck arrêta finalement de frapper quand il vit le nez du quarterback se mettre à saigner.

-La prochaine fois que tu décides de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de mon entourage je ne m'arrêterais pas las crois-moi !

Chuck se leva et partit, Thomas aida Matthew à ce relevée.  
Dès qu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il fonça vers Chuck pour le prendre par-derrière mais Christopher s'interposa et se prit le poing de Matthew en plein dans le nez, aux mêmes moments Darren entra dans les vestiaires et vit le poing de Matthew s'écraser sur le nez de Christopher.

« -AAAH hurla Chris essayant de stopper le saignement de son nez.

Chuck se retourna brusquement pour défendre Chris mais Darren fut plus rapide et se jeta sur le quarterback. 

-Salop, tu n'as pas à le frapper, tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal à ma famille, à mes amis et même à n'importe qui ! Fit Darren en poussant violemment Matthew.

-Wow il a de la force le nain fit Thomas en reculant et en aidant Matthew à se relever.

-Je ne suis pas un nain fit Darren en lançant un regard noir à Thomas.

-Tu n'as pas à me pousser fit Matthew en s'approchant de Darren dangereusement.

Chuck allez réagir mais encore une fois Darren le prit de court.

Darren attrapa l'entre jambes de Matthew qui cria de douleur.

-Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement si toi ou un de tes abrutis de potes fait du mal à Chris ou Hannah, je te promets que ton entrejambes disparaîtra en moins de deux !

-OK ok lâche-moi ! Fit Matthew le visage déformé par la douleur.

Darren lâcha Matthew qui partit hors des vestiaires avec Thomas.

-Wow Darr je suis impressionnée ! Fit Chuck choquée.

-Chris ça va? Demanda Darren inquiet.

-Oui merci mon nez ne saigne plus, bon je vais prendre ma douche moi.

-Ouais moi aussi fit Darren en prenant son gel douche, son gant et sa serviette.

-Oh et Darr .

-Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir défendu. Fit Chris timidement.»

Darren sourit et prit ses affaires pour se rendre à la douche.

Darren et Christopher rentrèrent dans les douches alors que les dernier terminales en sortaient.

Darren se mit dans un coin et Chris dans l'autre.

« -Chris je voulais te dire ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que je ne me mets pas prés de toi, ses parce que je suis pudique enfin tu vois quoi...

-Oui t'inquiète-je comprends.

-Chris comment tu as su que tu étais gay ?

-Hum, eh bien je pense l'avoir toujours su, je ne voyais pas les filles de la même façon que les autres garçons.

-Ah ouais... et comment tu as fait ton coming-out ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait mon coming-out au collège, les autres l'ont devinée ma façon de marcher, de m'habiller de parler disons que sa les à influencer. Mais un jour, mon ex ami en 5eme ma demandée de sortir avec elle est las je n'ai pas pu me cacher tu vois, quand à ma famille je leur ai dit simplement à l'heure du dîner j'avais 10 ans j'avais même préparé un sac avec quelque vêtement, des biscuits et une bouteille d'eau aux cas où ils me rejetteraient mais mes parents mon dit qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours quoi que je fasse et ma mère ma prit dans ses bras. 

-Tu as des parents géniaux fit Darren en souriant. 

-Oui j'adore ma famille. »

Il ut un silence, sans gêne , confortable entre les deux garçons.  
Darren se savonnait quand soudain une image qui ne le laissa pas indifférent s'imposa dans son esprit, il s'imagina Chris nu se savonnant, cette image fit migrer son sang vers la zone sud si bien qu'il se retrouva avec une érection sur les bras ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée avant même quand il avait trouvé une photo de l'ex de Chuck dans sa boîte mail, il n'avait rien ut et s'était contentée de supprimer le mail, pourtant cette fille était affreusement bien roulée d'après Joey. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça devenait douloureux, puis il se souvînt de ce que lui avait dit Joey, pensée à un bébé chat mort.  
Ça fessait 10 minutes qu'il pensait à ce foutu petit chat mais il ne débander pas pour autant !

-Darr je sors des douches fit Christopher en partant.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Darren, il pourrait se masturber, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait pas, soudain comme si quelqu'un répondait à sa prière, l'eau devint froide et son érection disparut, heureux d'être débarrassée de cette gêne grâce à la chaudière du lycée il enroula sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille et sortie.  
En arrivant dans le vestiaire il vit Christopher de dos en caleçon, il ferma les yeux et se rendit jusqu'à son sac pour s'habiller. Une fois les deux garçons habillés, ils sortirent des vestiaires et partir dans la cour où se trouvait le reste de la classe.  
Une cheerleader qui s'appelle Shannon vînt leur rencontre avec deux de ses coéquipières, cette fille était réputée pour être une garce sans cœur et elle s'en était déjà prit à Chris par le passée. 

« -Alors Colfer la baise était bonne .

Les autres élèves se mirent à rire ce qui énerva Darren.

-Je suis certain qu'une baise avec lui comme tu dis serais cent fois plus jouissante qu'avec toi ! 

La jeune fille resta bouche bée et Darren en profita pour lui lançait un pic .

-À part sa tu es réputée pour être une garce .! La blague ! De nous deux ses moi la garce alors que je suis aussi prude qu'un bébé pingouin donc toi … Allez vient Chris on s'arrache fit Darren énervée »

Les deux garçons partirent vers la bibliothèque sous les regards choqués de leurs camarades.

« -On va où demanda Darren qui se contentait de suivre Christopher.

-À la bibliothèque, je sais que sa peux paraître nul mais il n'y a jamais personne et puis las bibliothécaire m'aime bien.

-Je ne trouve pas son nul moi. Fit Darren en souriant.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la bibliothèque .

-Bonjour

-Oh salut Chris tu vas bien. Fit la bibliothécaire le nez sur son ordinateur.

-Je suis venu avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

-Mignon ton petit ami, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-Il n'est pas mon petit ami !

-Je m'appelle Darren.

-Ok futur petit ami de Chris.

-Il ne …

-Bon assez parler, Chris je suis bloqué dans World of Warcraft j'espère que ton futur petit ami sait y jouer.

-J'ai un compte depuis mes 12 ans, avec un guerrier niveau 100 et deux chevaliers de la mort niveaux 85. »

Ils jouèrent tous les trois pendants les deux heures de pause, puis Darren et Chris partir mangeaient tranquillement leurs repas et finir l'après-midi sans problème ou presque car en arrivant devant le casier de Christopher en fin de journée ils virent le mot PÉDALE taguer sur son casier, Darren prévenue l'administration qui n'en avait rien à faire..

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il on dit demanda Christopher.

-Tu dois garder le casier ils vont le repeindre en même temps que les autres en fin d'année firent Darren en crachant les mots de la secrétaire.

Voyant que Chris était mal, il chercha une solution.

-Si tu veux on peut échanger nos casiers proposa Darren.

-Ils recommenceront.

-Ouais pas faux, allez vient on rentre.

Ils sortirent donc sur le parking et quand Darren vit la mine réjouie Matthew il savait et il allait lui faire payer ! Ils montèrent dans la voiture et partir.  
Darren avait maintenant un plan ...

_Prochain chapitre : La vengeance se mange habituellement froide mais la Darren Criss va la servir glacée ! _

**J'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible le chapitre 5 mais je promet rien:)**

**Donner moi votre ressentit sur ce chapitre qui révèle une face cacher de Darren, audacieux et protecteur alors dites moi si vous avez aimer ou détester : )**

**A bientôt, mapoucinette. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, Ryan Murphy en est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! **

**Sa fait un moment que j'ai pas poster trop occupée avec cette rentrer scolaire qui approche.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos follow de plus en plus nombreux!**

**Désolée si il reste des fautes et signaler le moi dans un petit review:) J' acceptent les compliment mais aussi la critique, bon bien sur pas d'insulte:) **

**Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a des habituée de cette fanfiction:)**

**Maintenant plus de blabla et place aux chapitre 5:)**

Chapitre 5:

Après avoir déposé Christopher et Hannah chez eux Darren expliqua à Chuck ce que Matthew avait fait au casier de Chris et que l'administration n'en avait rien à faire. Puis il lui expliqua son plan.

« Eh bien Darr je suis impressionnée, ton plan est juste génial et je serais ravie de participer fit Chuck enthousiaste.

-On fait sa ce soir. Tu as ce qu'il faut .

-Il m'en reste un peu.

-Combien ?

-3 ou 4 .

-Sa fera l'affaire. »

Les deux garçons repartir pour le lycée et rentrèrent chez eux une heure et demie plus tard.  
Darren prit sa douche et partie se coucher.

Le lendemain Darren se réveilla encore une fois avant son réveil et pour cause il avait fait un rêve très érotique incluant Chris et une douche dans la bibliothèque, il s'était donc réveillée l'entre jambes au garde-à-vous et après sa il avait donc dû prendre une douche glaciale et était descendu, surprenant encore une fois sa mère qui pensée vraiment qu'il couvait quelque chose !  
Après un bref entretient avec celle-ci pour lui assurée qu'il allait bien, Darren et Chuck qui s'étaient préparée entre-temps partirent chercher Christopher et Hannah pour aller en cours.

Chris sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, Darren et Chuck se lançaient des regards complices à travers le rétroviseur.  
Arrivée au lycée Hannah partie de son côté et Chris vu son pré sentiment se confirmait, les élèves étaient à l'extérieur des bâtiments et les profs semblaient s'être réunie autour du principal.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Christopher à Darren.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais toi Chuck fit Darren avec un air faussement innocent .

-Non

-Sérieux les gars, qu'est-ce que vous avez faits ?

Darren raconta donc tout à Chris.

-QUOI ! Vous êtes fou .!

-C'est juste des tags Chris, et puisque presque tous les casiers son taguer, ils seront obligés de les repeindre avant la fin d'année! Et les coupables seront sanctionnés fit Darren en souriant.

-Justement, Darr vous êtes les coupables !

-Tu n'as aucune preuve et toutes les preuves sont dans le casier de Matthew, bizarre n'est ce pas Chuck fit Darren avec un clin d'œil.

-Très bizarre …

-Vous êtes malades mais merci les gars.

-Faut dire merci à Darren c'était son idée.

-Merci fit Chris en rougissant. »

Les trois garçons descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le lycée, Darren fit semblant d'être surpris et horrifié de voir « Sale Nain » taguer sur son casier et Chuck « Gros Con ».  
Darren en bon acteur sorti et déclencha un affrontement avec Matthew.

« -Je suis certain que c'est toi, il n'y a que toi dans tout l'établissement qui m'appelle le nain.

-Ce n'est pas moi, et ta même pas de preuves !

-C'est pour ça que tu as de la peinture sur ta veste et que ton casier et celui des joueurs de foot sont intacts bizarres non! Hurla Darren pour attirer l'attention des profs.

-Je … Ce n'est pas moi !

-Monsieur Tomssonne, est-ce vous qui avez dégradé les casiers de vos camarades ? Fit la bibliothécaire en s'approchant des deux jeunes, suivit du principal.

-Je … Non madame je suis sure que c'est le nain las, son débile de frère ou même Colfer la sale pédale !

À ses mots la bibliothécaire bouillonnée de l'intérieur, elle aurait bien aimé lui coller une baffe magistrale mais elle devait s'en tenir au plan de Darren c'était la seule façon d'aider le pauvre Chris.

-Bizarrement, ce sont les mêmes insultes que sur leurs casiers ! Monsieur le principale une fouille des casiers s'impose et je pense que vous devriez commencer par le sien.

-Vous avez raison, je vais prévenir le concierge pour qu'il casse les cadenas.

-Sauf votre respect, monsieur j'ai à la bibliothèque le registre avec les codes des casiers qui est un dossier verrouillé avec votre mot de passe.

-Oh oui c'est vrai après les vols de l'année dernière nous avions dû le créer merci de me l'avoir rappelé Bécca. Fit le principal en partant avec elle à la bibliothèque. »

Quelque minute plus tard le principal ressorti de la bibliothèque avec quelques feuilles et se dirigea vers les casiers.  
Puis il en ressortit avec un sac en plastique et convoqua Matthew dans son bureau.  
Après sa Matthew fut renvoyer pour deux jours chez lui avec du travail.  
Darren trouvé sa très peu mais Clovis étant une petite ville, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer les élèves aussi facilement comme à L.A.  
Darren et Chris partirent donc pour la bibliothèque leurs cours étant annulée, Chris demanda tous les détails à Darren qui était déconcentrée dû aux lieux qui lui rappeler son rêve avec Chris.  
Rien que dit penser il sentit son sang migrer sans contrôle vers le sud, tellement absorbée par ses pensées il n'entendit pas la sonnerie annonçant la délivrance du mercredi après-midi, c'est à ce moment là que Darren percuta quelque chose dans son esprit, cela fessait 3 jours qu'il connaissait vraiment le châtain et il était déjà tellement indispensable dans sa vie.

« -Darr ? Tu viens on n'a pas cours le mercredi après-midi et ni demain grâce à vos bêtises.

-Hum oui j'arrive.

-Darr tu fait quoi cette après-midi ?

-Je sais pas et toi .

Darren aurait bien voulu dire « aucune idée du moment que je suis avec toi. » et rien que cette pensée le troublé.

-Je ne sais pas non plus...

-Si tu veux on peut aller à Photo-mania il faut que je rachète des gobos et du papier photo de plusieurs tailles.

-Oui bien sur je demande sa à ma mère tout de suite. »

Chris prit son portable et envoya un SMS à sa mère. Ça fessait du bien de se sentir en sécurité et de pouvoir avoir son téléphone sans craindre de se le faire voler ou caser.  
Depuis que Darren était entré dans sa vie beaucoup de bonnes choses lui arrivée, Darren lui était indispensable et irremplaçable mais Chris refuser de l'admettre de peur de développer des sentiments qui se développer dans l'ombre, contre son gré tapis au fond de lui envers Darren.  
La crainte de le perdre était juste pire que la crainte des homophobes. Et sa le terrifier au plus haut point.

Il reçut le SMS de sa mère qui lui disait de bien s'amuser.  
Il sourit et la remercia.

« -On peut y aller ma mère est d'accord. Fit Chris en souriant.

-Ok, mais après je te paye à manger et tu es obligée d'accepter !

-OK... fit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ils partirent donc à pied du lycée pour aller à photo-mania.  
Arrivé à destination, Darren ouvrit la porte de la boutique à Chris avec une révérence qui fit rire le châtain.

« -Bonjour Brandon tu vas bien fit Darren aux vendeurs qui était dos à lui.

-Salut Darren fit Brandon en se retournant. Oh comment s'appelle ton petit ami ?

-Il s'appelle Chris mais on est juste ami fit Darren maladroitement

-Enchantée fit le châtain.

-Désolée, de vous avoir enfin … d'avoir dit que vous étiez ensemble je sais que se peux être insultant d'après certain plouc enfin … hum fit le vendeur gêné.

-Aucun soucie Brandon beaucoup de monde nous mette en couple. Fit Darren en souriant.

-Quant à moi je suis gay donc c'est bon pas de problème avec sa fit Chris en souriant.

Brandon écarquilla des yeux, ce qui fit un peu peur à Chris puis il appela quelqu'un.

-Sylvestre vient vite !

-Oui Brandon ? Fit le blond en arrivant, Oh bonjour que puis je pour vous ?

-Sylvestre voici Darren Criss.

-Oh c'est toi, ravi de te rencontrer fit il en souriant.

-Chou, immortalise cet instant, le jeune ami de Darr est gay ! S'exclama Brandon comme si c'était la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit.

-Wow un gay adolescent qui s'assume à Clovis fit Sylvestre choquée.

Chris était vraiment confus.

-Il ne t'embête pas trop à l'école car moi je me souviens qu'il me martyrisés tous les jours et toue le temps pour être blond et efféminée, imagine s'il aurait su que j'étais gay fit Sylvestre.

-Oh vous aussi êtes gay … ouf fit Christopher qui venait de percuter.

-Oui Sylvestre et moi somme en couple depuis la fac de photographie donc 15 ans, et le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que je suis moi aussi originaire de Clovis !

-Oui sauf qu'avant tu prenais des cours à domicile, à cause du harcèlement fit Sylvestre.

-Mais parents voulaient me payer des cours à domicile mais ma sœur est atteinte de NDLR une forme aiguë d'épilepsie.

-Oh non merde je savais pas fit Darren en prenant le châtain dans ses bras tout en caressant la base de ses cheveux.

Brandon et Sylvestre échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait: _C'est deux las sont trop mimi pour être amis!_  
Chris se laisser allait dans l'étreinte de Darren, il était bien, les bras de Darren étaient une seconde maison.  
Ils se séparèrent, Darren souriait de toutes ses dents, il aimait avoir Chris contre lui ça lui fessait même peur parfois.  
-Bon alors Brandon est ce que tu as de nouveaux gobos . »  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler puis Darren acheta quelques gobos et emmena Chris manger quelque chose comme promit.

« -Allez Chris une crêpe sa ne va pas te tuer en plus tu as promis! Fit Darren avec son « regard de chiot ».

-Ok céda le châtain. »

Ils mangèrent une crêpe puis Darren raccompagna Christopher chez lui vers 18 heures .

Christopher rentra chez lui un sourire nié collait sur son visage il avait passé le meilleur mercredi après midi de toute son existence, en arrivant dans le salon Karyn et Hannah remarquèrent sa mine réjouie et la petite blonde en profita pour le taquiner.

« -Alors Chris, ton rendez-vous avec le prince des bouclettes ? Fit Hannah

-Premièrement ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais une sortie fit Chris en se déhanchant jusque la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

-Et deuxièmement ? Demanda Hannah moqueuse.

-Deuxièmement il n'est pas le prince des bouclettes enfin si mais moi je les aime bien ses cheveux …

-Il n'y a pas que ses cheveux que tu aime bien fit Hannah en agitant ses sourcils.

-Nous sommes amis je … l'apprécie fit il en murmurant quasiment le dernier mot.

-Ouais, ouais …

-Oh maman, demain je n'ai pas cours . Fit Chris en détournant la conversation .

-Je sais le lycée à téléphoner. »

De son côté Darren était rentré aussi excitée qu'un petit chiot, avait prévenu sa mère qu'il n'avait pas cours demain et était monté tout guilleret dans sa chambre sous le regard étonnée de ses parents, Chuck et son grand-père.

« -Je me fais du souci pour lui, il est bizarre fit Cérina.

-Il ne serait pas amoureux par hasard ?Demanda Everett

-Moi je le trouve bien fit Charles. »

Et les trois adultes débattirent de l'état de Darren.  
Chuck lui était partie voir son petit frère qui était dans son studio de musique.

« -Darren .

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? La dernière fois que tu étais comme sa ses quand tu étais brouillé avec Joey. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Oui et non …

-Ce n'est pas une réponse !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite.

-Ok. mais je suis las OK ?

-OK merci Chuck.

-De rien. »

Darren continua de mixer des tubes des années 90 pour les rendre modernes en pensant à ce que Chuck lui avait dit, devait-il en parlait .  
Puis il se coucha en pensant au châtain.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, était-il amoureux de Chris ?  
Non c'était impossible, il n'avait jamais été attirée par les hommes mais en même temps jamais personne ne l'avait attirée garçon comme fille. Parfois il se voyait finir seul avec une dizaine de chats.

Le lendemain Darren, se réveilla à huit heures d'un rêve explicite avec Chris … Encore !  
Il était donc partie prendre une douche froide, à ce rythme las, il allait pouvoir débrancher le ballon d'eau chaude et faire de sacrer économie !  
Sa mère qui était réveillée, s'inquiéta pour son fils cadet, il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et il avait l'air épuisée hier!

Elle monta les marches alerter par l'eau de la douche.

«- Darr, tu es sur que ça va . Ton comportement m'inquiète poussin.

-Je... oui je vais bien.

-Habilles-toi et rejoins moi dans le salon, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Darren enfila un slim rose clair, son pull beige Levis et ses San marina marron. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches, son téléphone portable à la main, attendant impatiemment le SMS du châtain.  
Il s'assit dans le salon, attendant sa mère qui préparait le thé.  
Cérina jeta un coup d'œil à Darren et le vit fixant son téléphone attendant désespérément quelque chose avec la tête d'un chiot attendant le retour de ses maîtres, triste et impatient, c'est las qu'elle comprit Darren était sûrement amoureux !

«-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda Cérina en entrant dans la pièce avec le thé et deux tasses.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Darren confus.

-Tu es amoureux mon fils sa se voit alors comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, il n'y a aucune fille ! J'attends un SMS de …

-De ?

-Chris.

-Ah je vois, tu l'aime bien ce garçon constata sa mère

-Oui il est tellement gentil, alors que les autres sont si infects avec lui ! Ça me rend triste tu sais . Fit Darren en buvant une gorgée de son thé aux citrons.

-Le monde est cruel ! Est-ce que vous... non laisse ce n'est rien !»

Darren regarda sa mère se lever et partir nettoyer sa tasse, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire !  
Cérina ne voulait pas brusquer son fils mais sa nature curieuse et son instinct de mère avait pris le dessus.  
Elle se demandait vraiment si son fils et Chris sortait ensemble, pas que ça la dégoûte ou qu'elles n'acceptent pas, non elle était très curieuse et adorée quand ses fils lui parlaient de leur histoire de cœur ou amical. Même si du côté de Darren ce n'était qu'amical, il n'avait jamais été en couple mais en avait parler plusieurs fois avec elle. Il était très mûr et en même temps très enfantin pour son âge.

Tout à coup le portable de Darren qui était posée sur la table base du salon se mit à vibrer et Cérina vit Darren bondir du fauteuil, attraper son téléphone et décrocher.

"-Salut Chris.

(-Hey Darr ça va. Je ne te réveille pas?)

-Non t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et toi .

(-Bien. Tu fait quoi cette après-midi?)

-Ce que toi tu feras fit Darren en souriant, enfin je veux dire ... si tu veux me voir.

Le rire cristallin de Chris résonna dans le combiner, Darren ria lui aussi et Cérina se mit à sourire en voyant son fils heureux, toutes ses questions et inquiétudes envolée.

(-Est-ce que sa te dit un marathon de film chez moi aujourd'hui?)

-Oui mais je vais sa d'abord demander à ma mère. Attend 5 secondes, maman est ce que je peux aller chez Chris faire un marathon de film?

-Oui bien sur.

-Merci maman, Chris elle a dit oui.

(-J'avais entendu Darr fit le châtain en rigolant.)

-Je peux venir pour quelles heures ?

(-Ma mère a dit que tu pouvais venir dès que tu es prêt, elle t'invite à manger avec nous.)

-OK, j'arrive, je suis près à moins que toi non est euh je …

(-Non ses OK moi aussi je suis près.)

-Bon ben j'arrive à toute.

(-À toute) »

Darren raccrocha et courut chercher sa veste en cuir marron. Il dit au revoir à sa mère et son grand-père qui s'était levée entre-temps, enfourcha son vélo et partit chez Chris en passant par la clairière.

"-Je parie qu'il est partie chez Christopher fit Everett en souriant.

-C'est exact. Darren l'apprécie beaucoup fit Cérina en souriant.

-Non je pense qu'il ne l'apprécie pas il l'aime . Fit-il un grand sourire collé sur son visage couvert de fines rides."

Arrivé chez Chris, Darren sauta de son vélo qu'il abandonna dans le jardin des Colfer, remit quelque une de ses boucles en place, frotta son pantalon et toqua à la porte.  
Un homme plutôt grand, blond foncé avec des yeux verts perçants lui ouvrit la porte.

"- Bonjour, tu dois être Darren Criss.

-Bonjour monsieur Colfer.

-Appelle-moi Tim, monsieur sa fait vieux fit-il en souriant"

Darren entra donc chez les Colfer, et se fit tout de suite aborder par Hannah.

"-Salut bouclette.

-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Bonjour Hannah.

-Alors dit moi mon petit, tu prends bien soin de mon frère, sa cache quelque chose non .

-Premièrement je suis plus grand que toi de 2 cm et de 3 ans, et deuxièmement j'aime ton frère c'est normal que je prenne soin de lui !

Ce n'est cas prés avoir prononcé ses mots qu'il comprit le double sens (Pas si double que sa) de sa phrase. Hélas la petite blonde en profita en entament une chanson avec un air très agaçant.

-Darren a dit qu'il aimer Chris nana na nana... Darren aime Chris euh! »

Chris descendit les escaliers alertée par la chanson d' Hannah.  
Elle se stoppa net en voyant le regard noir de Chris.

-Salut toi. Fit Chris en descendant les deux dernières marches de l'escalier qui le séparaient de Darren.

«-Salut fit Darren en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Hannah en profita pour reprendre sa chanson en ajoutant quelques phrases.

-Darren aime Chris.  
Darren a dit qu'il aimait Chris.  
Ils se sont fait un câlin .  
Chris il aime bien …

-HANNAH laisse nous tranquilles! fit Chris les mains sur les hanches. »

Hannah stoppa sa chanson devant le regard terrifiant de Chris.  
Karyn et Tim qui étaient dans la cuisine à espionner, rigolèrent en silence tandis que Darren suivait Chris hypnotisée par son mouvement de hanche tel un métronome.  
Darren était confus, il reluquait ouvertement son ami sans pouvoir sans empêcher.  
Les deux garçons s'installèrent devant la console de Chris en attendant midi.  
Ils s'amusaient aux bowling sur Wii sport quand Darren perdit une fois de plus la partie.

"-Comment tu fais? Tu triches ce n'est pas possible! râlât Darren.

-Ça s'appelle le talent très cher!

-Ah oui fit Darren en s'approchant de Chris avec une démarche féline.

-Oui fit Chris dans un glapissement, gênée par le peu de distances entre lui et Darren.

-Je vais te montrer mon talent! »

À ses mots Darren bondi sur Chris tel un fauve et commença à le chatouiller.

Le rire doux et cristallin de Chris retentit dans la pièce ainsi que dans toute la maison. Tim et Karyn qui étaient aux rez de chausser se regardèrent et sourirent, c'était extrêmement rare d'entendre leurs fils rire.

« -Stop... arrête... Darr fit Chris qui avait du mal à respirer."

Darren qui était à califourchon sur Christopher se stoppa et plongea son regard dans celui de Chris et son cœur rata un battement, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment las qu'une petite blonde ouvrit la porte et hurla.

"-À TABLE... Oh mon Dieu!"

Darren se releva et aida Chris à se relever.  
Et ils descendirent tous les trois mangers.  
Hannah gloussé, Darren et Chris la fusillaient du regard et Tim et Karyn étaient perdus.

Ils s'installèrent à table, et Karyn amena les plats, diffèrent pour chacun, Tim et Hannah mangeaient un burger avec des frites.  
Chris une petite salade verte et Karyn des frites avec une salade.

"-Prends ce que tu veux Darren fit Karyn

-Je vais prendre une salade comme Chris fit Darren en souriant au châtain.

Elle lui tendit une salade et il la remercia en la prenant.

-Tu as peur de grossir bouclette, tu fais attention à ta ligne? fit Hannah en croquant dans son hamburger.

-Pour pouvoir rentrer dans se slim oui fit Darren en souriant.

-Oui rose clair, c'est très féminin... répondit la blonde

-Le rose est une couleur qui va bien avec mon teint fit Darren en piquant une feuille de salade.

-Exact et puis c'est vrai qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à ta ligne sinon la prochaine fois que tu grimperas sur mon frère il ne pourra plus du tout respirer! fit elle en agitant ses sourcils. »

Karyn lâcha sa fourchette de stupéfaction et Tim qui savait que sa fille provoquer Darren fit un faux regard noir aux garçons qui n'y prêta pas attention trop absorbée par les yeux de son fils. Les deux ados se regarde dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Darren prit son téléphone tapa un SMS à Chris et lui fit glisser le téléphone sous la table.  
_"Elle veut jouer, on va jouer."_  
Chris sourit et Darren lui lança un clin d'œil que Tin fut le seul à remarquer.

« -Alors Darren, tu sors avec mon fils?

À ses mots Chris regarda son père d'un œil mauvais et Darren resta figer quelques secondes.

-Papa, j'avais dit « rien d'embarrassant » tu te souviens?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit " Tu couches avec mon fils ?" vous ne couché pas ensemble hein .

Darren écarquilla des yeux et Chris se crispa.

-Papa premièrement Darren et moi somme amis! deuxièmement je dis bien si, si nous couchions ensemble tu ne le saurais pas!

À ses propres mots Chris se mit à rougir et Darren trouva un intérêt soudain à sa salade, qu'est-ce qu'elle était intéressante !

-Bon qui veut du dessert? fit Karyn pour détourner l'attention.

-Non merci maman je vais monter dans ma chambre enfin si Darr ne veut pas de dessert ...

-Non je n'ai plus faim mais merci quand même Karyn fit-il avec un sourire.

-Mouton va ! fit Hannah en souriant

-J'ai déjà les bouclettes fit Darren »

À sa Chris roula des yeux en souriant et quitta la table suivit par Darren.

"-Désolée pour...SA fit Chris en baisant les yeux.

-Pas grave chez moi avec mon grand-père sa aurai été mille fois pire!

-Bon, euh un marathon Harry Potter sa te tente .

-Ouais j'adore fit Darren comme un enfant. »

À cette vue Chris se mit à sourire et partie mettre Harry Potter 1 dans le DVD. Puis il s'installa sur le canapé et fixa l'écran.  
Aux bouts de 15 minutes de film Chris qui l'avait vue des centaines de fois comme Darren commença à fermer les yeux, Darren le remarqua.

« -Hum Chris tu t'endors.

-Désolée.

-Pas grave si tu veux tu peux t'allonger sur moi, enfin je ... tu …

-Merci Darr »

Chris posa sa tête sur les jambes de son ami qui commença inconsciemment à lui caresser les cheveux tous en fixant l'écran de la télé. Chris s'endormit aux bouts de quelques minutes et Darren déplaça délicatement la tête de Chris pour la poser sur le canapé et s'allongea, le torse contre le dos du châtain.  
Il s'endormit et pendant son sommeil il entoura la taille de Chris d'un geste protecteur.  
Quand Hannah entendit depuis sa chambre le générique de fin d' Harry Potter elle commença à se faire des films, peux être que Darren et Chris étaient trop occupée à s'embrasser ou pire pour l'éteindre!

Elle descendit les escaliers pour chercher sa mère, son père étant parti travaillée.

« -Maman les garçons n'ont pas éteint la télévision alors qu'il y a le générique de fin, tu viens voir avec moi car si j'y vais seul disons que je ne veux pas les interrompre enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire …

-Oh oui montons. »

Madame Colfer grimpait les marches, voulant voir ce que les deux garçons fessaient. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit à sourire devant le tableau incroyablement mignon et dégoulinant de tendresse, Darren était allongé le dos contre le dossier et lez torse contre le dos de son fils le nez enfoui dans son cou, et les bras entourant la taille du châtain avec possessivité, un sourire détendu qui fendait ses lèvres, ce sourire était également sur le visage du châtain qui avait pour une fois l'air paisible.

Elle referma la porte et demanda à sa fille le numéro de téléphone des Criss. Elle téléphona chez Darren et expliqua la situation à Cérina qui demanda à Karyn s'il était possible de laisser dormir Darren chez elle sont fils ayant des problèmes de sommeil en ce moment, Karyn accepta en expliquant à Cérina que Chris avait lui aussi des problèmes de sommeil. Elles parlèrent toutes les deux une bonnes heures au téléphone, Cérina demanda ensuite à Chuck d'apporter des vêtements propres pour Darren car demain les deux garçons avaient école et raccrocha le téléphone.  
Quelque minute plus tard Chuck arriva chez les Colfer avec le sac de cour et des vêtements pour son frère.

_Prochain chapitre : Bientôt la Sadie Hawkins dance …_

**Et voilas chapitre 5 boucler, même si c'était long, je suis une mauvaise personne faire patienter les gens comme sa ! Nan sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée e vous faire attendre mais bientôt ses la rentrée des classe pleure d'avance et comme je suis en quelque sorte interne je ne pourrais poster que les week-end **

**:-(**

**J'essaye de poster le 6 rapidement mais je ne promet rien:) **

**Et surtout dite moi ce que vous en avait penser grâce à cette merveilleuse chose que l'on appelle REVIEW.**

**À bientôt, mapoucinette **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy.**

**Je remercie tout les personnes qui review cette fiction et qui l'aime:)**

**Lagleek72 :Ne meurt pas j'ai besoin de tes review **

Chapitre 6:

Chris sentait un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, sûrement son imagination. Il s'était certainement réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar pensa-t-il les yeux toujours fermer, mais pourtant il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Tout à coup le réveille d' Hannah sonna depuis la chambre d'à coter, il avait donc fait une nuit complète ! Il fallait faire une croix sur le calendrier et célébrer cette date!

Il allait se rendormir quelques minutes pour fêter sa!  
Darren sentie quelque chose dans ses bras, certainement sa couverture mais il était tellement embrumé par le sommeil qu'il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il avait dormi paisiblement cette nuit. Puis il se mit à imaginer que cette couverture était Chris. C'était extrêmement réaliste, il logea son nez dans ce qui serait son cou pour respirer son odeur, son imagination était vraiment puissante car franchement il jurerait presque avoir Christopher dans ses bras et franchement c'était très agréable.

Il ne voulait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux de toute sa vie, soudain sa couverture commença à partir, enfin essayer car Darren la resserra un peu plus contre lui.  
Chris qui voulait se lever se fut attirer par l'arrière, il ouvrit donc complètement ses yeux et vit deux bras lui encerclant la taille, ces deux bras lui étaient très familiers. C'était Darren!

Puis il se souvint d'hier Harry Potter, lui qui baillait, lui s'allongeant sur Darren puis plus rien. Ils s'étaient donc endormis tous les deux sur le canapé. Il ressaya de se lever mais Darren le serra encore plus contre lui, il serait bien rester las sans se battre mais ils avaient école !  
Sa remuer, une couverture qui remue c'est impossible!  
Pourquoi cette fichue couverture essayée de s'échapper! De plus, son imagination était tellement ... Réaliste, qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le corps de Chris, son parfum, ses cheveux... Il voulait se réveillé comme sa tous les jours de sa vie.

Chris essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Darren mais celui-ci gémissait dans son sommeil. Puis d'un coup sans prévenir Darren enfouit sa tête dans la nuque du châtain pour respirer son odeur.

« -Hum Chris … bourdonna le boucler toujours endormie.

-Oui Darr c'est bien moi, pourrais tu me lâcher car nous avons cours et j'aimerais arriver à l'heure. »

À ces mots Darren ouvrit les yeux, mais ne lâcha pas Chris pour autant.

« -Salut toi fit Darren d'une voix endormi. Chris trouva Darren adorable comme cela.

-Salut Darr fit Chris en se retournant pour être face à face avec le boucler.

-Bien dormi?

-Très bien et toi?

-Pareil fit Darren en se logeant dans le cou de Chris qui fut assez surpris du geste mais bon Darren était très tactile avec lui …

-Darr, il faudrait que tu me lâches on a cours et ...  
-Non

-Quoi? 

-Non je ne te lâcherais pas. 

-Mais on ... 

-On va rester las fit Darren en serrant encore plus le châtain. » 

Chris capitula, Darren était aussi têtu qu'un chameau - Bah oui il faut être original dans la vie ! - et puis lui non plus ne voulait pas se lever mais il était le plus raisonnable des deux.

Chris enfouie donc lui aussi son nez dans le cou de Darren et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux fermer les yeux et respirer l'odeur de l'autre. En bas Hannah était pour une fois prête à l'heure, elle chercher Chris, mais constata qu'il n'était pas las elle partit donc voir sa mère qui lisait un magazine dans le salon.

« -Maman, où sont les garçons?

-Ils ne sont pas encore descendu.

-Non »

Karyn se leva et partit en direction de la chambre de Christopher suivie par Hannah.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et les vit tous les deux dans le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme hier sauf que cette fois-ci ils se fessaient face.  
Elle décida de réveillée son fils.

« -Chris debout.

-Encore cinq minutes fit le châtain en se tournant vers sa mère.

-Tu ne l'es a pas, lèves-toi vite ou tu seras en retard.

À ces mots Chris tenta de se relevée mais Darren resserra sa prise sur le châtain pour l'empêcher de partir en gémissant.

-Chris... hum non dormir nous... pas partir.

Karyn et Hannah se mirent à rire silencieusement et Chris réveilla Darren. Enfin tenta...

-Darr debout fit Chris avec une voix douce.

-Pas envie... fit Darren les yeux toujours fermer.

-Allez on va être en retard et il faut que l'on se lave!

-Pas besoin, tu sens ... putain si bon! fit Darren en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque du châtain tout en souriant.

Chris se mit à rougir, Karyn gloussa et Hannah se mit à rire en silence. 

-Darr, il y a ma mère et Hannah à la porte. » 

Darren ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit à rougir alors que les rires d' Hannah et Karyn retentirent dans la pièce.  
Le boucler se redressa d'un bond, attrapa le plaid qui était sur l'accoudoir au bout de ses pieds et le jeta sur lui et Chris.

« -Pas la peine de te cacher hobbit, tu n'es pas nu !

Chris retira le plaid, caressa les boucles de Darren dans un geste tendre tout en répondant à sa sœur.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Maintenant si vous le permettez nous allons nous laver et nous habiller.

-Bien monsieur et au faite les fringues de ton prince fit Hannah en lançant le sac plastique à Chris.

-Merci fit Christopher sèchement»

Les deux filles partirent et Chris se tourna vers Darren qui avait refermé ses yeux.

Chris caressa les boucles soyeuses de son ami et fit d'une voix tendre.

«-Darren Criss est prié de quitter le pays des rêves pour le lycée et la réalité.

Darren ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à sourire comme un enfant.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas encore réveillée alors, vous êtes mon pays des rêves monsieur Colfer! »

Chris se mit à rougir._ Darren flirté avec lui?_  
Darren se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son ami et Chris tapa gentiment l'épaule du brun avant de se lever suivie par Darren.  
Chris rentra dans la salle de bain, posa ses vêtements propre, se retourna et percuta Darren.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? On est déjà en retard.

-Euh hé bien disons que je ne sais pas où aller.

-Oh... Oui mince je ... désolée.

-Pas grave, au pire tu prends la douche et moi le lavabo.

-Euh oui... OK. »

Chris entra donc dans la douche, ferma les rideaux bleus et Darren se lava aux lavabos.

« -Darr je peux sortir .

-Oui je suis en boxer. » 

Le châtain sorti de sa douche également en boxer.  
Il s'habilla, un sweat-shirt marron foncée, un slim beige et des Doc Martens marron clair. Il jeta ses vêtements sales et se retourna.  
Darren était vêtu d'une chemisa violette, un nœud papillon noir, un slim en jean au qu'elle il avait fait des rebords et ses San Marina. Chris s'approcha du miroir et poussa un cri d'effroi.

« -Qui a-t-il? s'inquiéta Darren.

-Regarde ma mèche il y a un monstrueux épi !

-Attends je vais t'arranger sa !

Darren prit un peigne et de la laque et commença à coiffer Chris. 

-Hé voilà . 

-Waouh je n'avais jamais pensé à faire ça avec mes cheveux merci . 

Darren avec l'aide de laque avait relevé la mèche de Chris.

-Tu es magnifique Chris.

-Toi aussi Darr fit Chris en rougissant.»

Darren laqua ses boucles et ils descendirent en bas. 

« -Mon fils tu es superbe! fit Karyn 

-Merci maman, c'est Darr qui m'a coiffée. 

-Eh ben bouclette, tu as des talents cachés! fit Hannah moqueuse. 

-Ne l'écoute pas Darr, qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner? 

-Peu importe.» 

Darren et Chris mangèrent un bol de céréales et un jus d'oranges.  
Darren bu son lait comme un enfant ce qui était d'après Chris extrêmement mignon.  
Ils venaient à peine de finir de manger que le klaxon de la Ford se fit entendre, Darren remercia Karyn et les trois ados partirent pour l'école.

« -Eh bien Chris tu es craquant comme ça !

-Merci, c'est ton frère qui m'a coiffée. »

En arrivant au lycée tout le monde fixer Chris, il était vraiment beau comme ça! Darren vit une dizaine de personnes aux panneaux d'affichage, il s'approcha donc suivi par Chris

_«Le Bal Sadie Hawkins se déroulera le samedi 16 novembre au soir, alors mesdemoiselles partez à la recherche de votre cavalier.  
Le thème de cette année sera «007».  
Cordialement  
Le Comité des fêtes du Lycée. »_

«-Ils sont très originaux cette année fit Chris sarcastiquement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-L'année passait c'était la mafia.

-Comment tu sais tu n'était qu'au collège.

-Eh bien, c'est le bal du lycée et du collège, l'année passée mes parents mon obligée a y allez pour surveiller Hannah, mais cette année elle se débrouille!

-Pourquoi? C'est bien les bals.

-C'est sur, passait une soirée assied à boire de la limonade sur une chaise inconfortable à regarder les autres dansaient et s'éclater c'est bien et puis se faire insulter et frapper au passage par Matthew et ses débiles d'amis c'est l'éclate total! fit Chris avec beaucoup de rancœur.

-Excuse moi.

-Pas grave, de toute façon aucune fille ne veut inviter " la pédale de service " c'est compréhensible Sadie Hawkins forme beaucoup de couples alors danser avec moi c'est être sans espoir ou lesbienne!» 

Darren prit Christopher dans ses bras, il détestait voir le châtain triste comme ça, c'est juste insupportable pour le boucler.  
Beaucoup d'élèves leur lançaient des regards qui fessaient froid dans le dos, mais Darren se fichait d'eux et Chris depuis le temps les ignorer.  
Darren lâcha Chris à contre cœur, posa un genou par terre, prit la main du châtain et fit d'une voix pleine d'entrain. 

«-Christopher euh... C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom? 

-Paul 

-Christopher Paul Colfer, me ferait tu l'honneur même si par décret royal tu es obligé d'accepter, de venir avec moi au bal Sadie Hawkins? 

-Hé bien puisque d'après le décret royal je suis obligée d'accepter, c'est d'accord même si sera fit plaisir. Fit Chris en souriant à la bêtise ami.

Darren embrassa les phalanges de Chris et se releva.

-Alors quel costume penses-tu mettre enfin surtout la couleur moi j'avais pensé à un costume gris perle ou clair donc tu pourrais prendre le même modèle en gris foncé à moins que j'en prends un marron, je …

-Attend-tu était sérieux? le coupa Chris

-Bah oui et par décret royal tu es obligée de venir avec moi!

-Darr, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton bal pour moi, une jolie fille va certainement t'inviter donc tu ne pourras qu'accepter par décret royal ou pas et je comprends...

-Chris je n'y vais pas sans toi, c'est avec toi ou personne !  
Je ne veux pas d'une fille qui va vouloir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux et en plus comparer à toi elle son toutes laides !»

Chris resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rougir.  
La sonnerie retenti et les deux garçons partirent donc pour une heure de science et une heure de Français.  
Darren fessait lui aussi du français, ce qui avait enchanté le châtain, ils partageaient tous les deux cette affection pour la France et le romantisme de Paris. Le Français étant considéré comme la langue de l'amour.

L'heure de science fut longue à mourir, heureusement Darren fessait l'imbécile et le faisait rire.  
En français Darren fut en binôme avec Chris, étant tous les deux forts en français, ils terminèrent leurs dialogues avant tout le monde et avec l'autorisation du professeur, ils discutèrent en français bien sur !  
La sonnerie retenti et ils partirent donc en récréation.  
Ils étaient tranquillement assis sous un arbre à discuter quand une cheerleader qui était dans leurs classes vint les interrompre.

«-Excuse moi, Darren je peux te parler fit timidement la jeune fille.

-Tu peux parler devant Chris car de toute façon je lui dis tout fit Darren en souriant et en essayant de se souvenir du prénom de la jeune fille.

Elle était brune, mince, peu de poitrines, des yeux marron. Elle portait l'uniforme blanc et vert aux couleurs du lycée qui d'après Chris et Darren est affreux.

-Je voulais te demander si ... Tu voulais venir avec moi aux bal avec moi.

-Désolée, j'aurais bien aimé venir avec toi... Laura mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un tu comprends .

-Hum oui je oui, je suis stupide on se connaît à peine, je sais même pas comment tu as fait pour retenir mon prénom... je suis si insignifiante.

Cette fille lui fessait mal aux cœurs, il avait dû creuser ses méninges pour retrouver son prénom certes mais elle avait du charme. Et puis Chris et Darren avaient remarqué le regard de Bastian sur la jeune fille, amoureux à en couper le souffle. D'ailleurs le joueur de hockey les regardait noir tous les deux ! 

-Personne ne devrait ressentir sa n'est ce pas fit Chris d'une voix grave. 

-Je ... désolée pour ce qu'ils te font subir, mon cousin est gay, je sais que ce n'est pas une maladie, tu ne choisis pas de naître différent. Fil la brune avec un sourire triste.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de Chris qui sourit à la jeune fille, il y avait donc des gens qui l'acceptaient! Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle avait elle-même du mal à exister. 

-Je pense que tu devrais demander à Bastian il te lance des regards désespérés. Fit Darren en souriant.

Elle se retourna et vit le blond baisser les yeux et rougir . 

-Je ne peux pas aller lui parler je suis trop timide. 

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Fit Chris 

-Si sa ne te dérange pas... fit elle timidement 

Chris se leva et prit le bras de la jeune fille .» 

-Je reviens Darr fit il en souriant

Les deux partirent donc et Darren en profita pour reluquer Christopher.  
Les élèves qui étaient dans la cour regardaient le duo s'approcher de Bastian.

«-Bastian

Le garçon releva la tête et se mit à sourire en voyant Laura. 

-Laura je retourne voir Darr.

-Merci Chris fit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui fit rougir le châtain.» 

Il repartit en souriant vers Darren qui le fixait, soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule et Darren bondit du tronc prés à rejoindre Chris si besoin.

«-Heu Chris... 

-Oui Bastian fit Chris apeurée. 

-Merci mec fit-il avec un sourire» 

Il lui fit une tape amicale et partie.  
Chris repartie donc voir Darren qui s'était rassit rassurée.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait demanda Darren curieux. 

-Me remercier fit Chris en s'asseyant.»

Les deux garçons commencèrent donc une discussion sur la dernière vogue.  
Puis la sonnerie retenti et ils partirent pour deux heures d'Anglais .Après sa ils mangèrent avec Chuck puis prirent les cours de l'après-midi, histoire et technologie. Quand la sonnerie annonçant le week-end retentit Darren et Chris partirent en courant vers la voiture où ils virent le spectacle le plus dégoûtant de leur vie! Chuck est une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se lécher les amygdales et s'embrassaient avec la langue à en perdre haleine. 

«-Hum hum 

-Oh Darr, Chris je vous présente euh bah Éva.

La jeune fille leur sourit, elle était blonde, des yeux vert émeraude,une veste en cuir noire, un t-shirt rose fuchsia, un slim vert kaki et des Ranger's noirs à tête de mort. Chris ne l'avait jamais vu avant. 

-Salut tu dois être Darren fit elle en pointant le boucler du doigt. 

-Oui c'est moi. 

-Euh les gars, ça vous dérange si on la dépose chez elle . 

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, espérons que Hannah ne soit pas trop chiante à l'arrière. 

-Qui est Hannah ? fit la jeune fille 

-Ma petite sœur. 

-Oh euh salut tu es qui ? 

-Chris Colfer fit le châtain surpris qu'elle ne le connaisse pas vu toutes les insultes et les mise en garde à son sujet qui circulait dans l'établissement.

-Oh c'est toi le petit gayzouz fit elle en souriant.

-Gayzouz?

-C'est un terme affectif pour désigner un gay, c'est comme ça que j'appelle mon frangin, il est gay. Laura et moi on ne le voie plus beaucoup depuis qu'il est à New York...

-Laura? La cheerleader ? Demanda Darren.

-Oui c'est ma cousine, d'ailleurs je dois te remercier Chris et toi avais réussi l'impossible avec Bryan. 

-Tu veux dire Bastian reprit Chris 

-Euh ouais Bastian. » 

Hannah arriva et s'assit à contre cœur à l'arrière.

«-Alors Chris, tu vas aller au bal demanda Chuck. 

-Oui fit Chris en souriant. 

-Avec qui? demanda Hannah curieuse. 

-Avec moi ! Fit Darren en entourant les épaule de Chris qui était à sa droite. 

Tout le monde sauf Chuck se tourna vers Darren. 

- D' après le décret royal je suis obligé d'aller à ce bal avec Darren fit Chris en souriant aux boucler .» 

Les deux ados explosèrent de rire alors que Hannah , Éva et Chuck étaient perdus. Quand Chris et Darren étaient ensemble, ils oubliaient le monde extérieur, comme si un bulle invisible rempli de bonheur les entourait et quelle s'évaporait peu à peu lorsqu'ils se séparent.  
Ils arrivèrent chez Éva, la blonde et Chuck restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Hannah était repassée à l'avant et Chris et Darren parlèrent de leur week-end.

«-Tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ? demanda Darren en jouant avec ses mains.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

-On pourrait aller acheter nos costumes ensemble et tu pourrais dormir chez moi Ce soir et Samedi soir comme sa dimanche on pourra prendre des photos ou traîner chez moi enfin...

-Oui, ce serait génial!

-Oh hé les jumelles calmez-vous un peu il fraudait peut être pensé demander à maman avant de prévoir.  
En plus dimanche j'ai un rendez-vous pour heu … tu vois quoi.

-Oh oui c'est vrai ta consultation pour l'épilepsie.

-CHRIS!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hannah je savais déjà, je ne dirais rien. Fit Darren en souriant

-Vous pouvez y aller sans moi pour une fois.

-Vois sa avec maman!

-Ouais...

Darren avait envoyé un SMS à sa mère qui était d'accord pour que le châtain passe le week-end chez eux.

-Ma mère est d'accord.

-OK je vais téléphoner à ma mère .

-Bah oui il ne faudrait pas séparée bouclette et Chrissouner! Fit Hannah tout en jouant à Angry bird sur son Ipod. »

«-Allô maman

(- Chris, ça va poussin Hannah a fait une crise? Il se passe quelque chose?)

-Non-maman, calme toi on va bien, Chuck est avec sa copine et ça prend du temps enfin bref...  
Je voulais te demander... Darren ma invitée à passer le week-end chez lui, bien sûr sa mère est d'accord, comme sa demain on ira faire les boutiques pour acheter nos costumes pour le bal Sadie Hawkins.

(-Oh alors une fille t-a invitée? Je suis contente pour toi, elle est comment? C'est une lesbienne ?Dit moi tout.)

-Non je... C'est Darren qui m'a invitée fit Chris en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

(-Mais c'est génial ! Tim notre bébé va au bal avec Darren.)

-Maman parle moins fort on t'entend à travers le téléphone! Bref je peux alors ?Dit oui, dit oui .

(-Bien sûr mon cœur, mais si vous enfin tu vois... Protégées vous!)

-MAMAN!

(-À toute suite chaton.)»

«-Elle a dit oui fit le châtain en souriant.

-Tu sais bouclettes et moi on a tout entendu. Fit Hannah en agitant ses sourcils avec un sourire pervers.

Chris aller répliquer mais Chuck rentra dans la voiture aux mêmes moments.

-Désolée, les gars, Éva et moi étions...Occupée.

Darren et Chris se lancèrent un regard dégoûté.

-La baise était bonne? fit Hannah le plus naturellement du monde.

Les trois garçons s'étranglèrent et Chris fronça les sourcils.

-Euh on n'a pas ... enfin je ... tu es trop jeune. Fit Chuck embarrassée.

-On n'a que 7 ans d'écart! Peut être que mon frère et le tient sont deux vierges effarouchées dès qu'ils entendent les mots baise ou sexe mais pas moi, en plus ta braguette est restée ouverte et tu as mal reboutonné ta chemise crétin.

-HANNAH ! Hurla Chris rouge tomate. »

Chuck referma sa braguette et se mit à rire devant la gêne du châtain et l'assurance plutôt impressionnante de sa petite sœur!  
Darren passa son bras autour des épaules de Chris qui bouder dans son coin et Hannah avait mis des écouteurs avec une musique assourdissante. Ils partirent donc en direction de chez Chris et Hannah. Darren prévenue Chuck que le châtain passer le week-end chez eux.  
Darren, Chris et Hannah descendirent de la voiture et Chuck coupa le contact. Chris entra chez lui, salua ses parents et monta dans sa chambre préparée ses affaires pour dormir chez Darren.

Il redescendit avec un sac Lomgchamp bleu marine plein à craquer que Darren en gentleman prit. Ils saluèrent les Colfer et partirent.  
Arrivé chez les Criss, le châtain était toujours impressionné par l'énorme maison. Ils descendirent tous les trois de la Ford et entrèrent dans la maison.

« -Maman on est rentrée hurla Chuck en montant les marches. »

Cérina arriva en courant, fit la bise à Chris et Darren et repartit cuisiner. Darren posa le sac de Christopher en bas de l'escalier, et entra dans le salon. Everett était assis dans le canapé, quand il vit son petit-fils Darren et son ami Christopher entrer dans le salon.

« -Hey grand-père, tu te souviens de Chris.

-Je suis peu être âgée mais pas gâteuse!

Chris lâcha un petit rire cristallin qui ft sourire Darren et Everett. Le châtain se mit à rougir fortement ce qui fit rire Everett..

-Oh et Darr, ce soir il y a la princesse et la grenouille sur MTV.

-Grand-père ! Tu me mets grave la honte!  
-J'adore Disney moi aussi fit Chris en joignant ses mains avec enthousiasme. »

Darren fit un sourire tellement rayonnant de bonheur qu'un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

« -Les garçons à table ! »

Ils partirent à table pour manger les crêpes bretonnes préparées par Cérina.

Ça sentait délicieusement bon dans toute la pièce. Mais Chris ne connaissait pas cette odeur.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des crêpes bretonnes, c'est de la farine de blé noir, du jambon et du gruyère. C'est Français, c'est ça Charles .

-Oui c'est Français.

-"J'adore la France" fit Chris dans un français parfait.

Charles Criss ria et fit également en français.

-"Tu parles plutôt bien Français"

-"Merci monsieur"

-"Appelle-nous par nos prénoms Chris"

-Pouvez-vous repasser en pilote Américain please fit Everett avec la moue d'un enfant.

-Dommage que tu ne comprends rien grand-père fit Darren avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hé je ne suis pas le seul, Chuck ne parle pas Français et Cérina comprend un mot sur cinq! Fit Everett la moue enfantine collée sur le visage.

-Tu es un vrai gamin grand-père! Fit Darren en riant.

-Tu n'es pas mieux! s'indigna Everett. »

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et se fut bientôt l'heure du Disney.

Darren toujours en parfait gentleman monta le sac de Chris dans sa chambre, lui indiqua la salle de bain ainsi que le nécessaire de toilette et laissa le châtain se mettre en pyjama.  
Il ressortit vêtu d'un jogging gris vintage assez serrant et un débardeur moulant mauve. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et enfila une paire de chaussettes violettes. Darren n'avait pas bougé, il était en pleine contemplation, quand il sentit son entre jambes durcir, il se leva et entra rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien froide. Ce débardeur mettait vraiment le torse de Chris en valeur, c'était une seconde peau.  
Il sortit à son tour, habillée d'un jogging ample ADIDAS marron, un t-shirt rose fuchsia , le gilet assorti à son bas de survêtement et des chaussettes noires. Il s'allongea quelques secondes dans la largeur de son lit de place juste à côté de Chris.

«-Tu viens Darr le film va commencer fit Chris en enfilant lui aussi son gilet de survêtement.

-Oui allons-y.»

Les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où Chuck ne put retenir un commentaire.

« -Voilà le débarquement de la Gaypride. »

C'était dit d'un ton gentil et taquin bien sur !  
Chris s'était assis aux bouts du canapé, pendant que Darren cherchait quelque chose. Il entendit un " À te voilas toi !" et le boucler revint avec un plaid bourriquet.

« -Chris tu pourrais t'allonger et je pourrais me mettre dans tes bras enfin ... si tu veux pour être plus confortable et puis je …

-RESPIRE Darr fit Everett en arrivant dans le salon.

-Alors je ... On...

-Oui bien sur Darren fit le châtain en souriant »

Le boucler se blottit donc dans les bras de Chris, son dos collée aux torse du châtain. Il lança le plaid sur leurs deux corps qui n'en fessait plus qu'un, Chuck se leva pour éteindre la lumière et le dessin animé commença, même si les deux garçons l'avaient déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Chris passa inconsciemment une main dans les boucles encore un peu humides de Darren alors que son autre main serrait étroitement le torse du brun. Les deux garçons disaient les réplique des personnages à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Chuck, Everett et Cérina et Charles qui les avait rejoint entre-temps. Ils avaient tous les quatre remarquées et les trois adultes se lançaient des regards complices remplis de sous-entendu, alors que Chuck lui s'en fichait royalement habituer à voir les deux garçons complices.

Quand le film fut les deux garçons avaient encore quelques larmes sur leur joue causée par la mort de Raymond la luciole et par la fin romantique de ce dessin animée.  
Car eux qui étaient fleurs bleues pouvait pleuraient à en remplir un verre d'eau. Un conseil ne les mettait jamais devant le Titanic ou le moulin rouge où vous risquez une inondation voir même un tsunami.

Ils dirent bonne nuit aux autres et montèrent tous les deux se coucher.  
Aux bouts d'une demi-heure, Cérina n'entendit plus aucun bruit à l'étage et décida d'aller jetait discrètement un coup d'œil.  
Elle se leva la plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par les trois autres garçons qui regardaient la télévision.  
Ça ne devrait pa …

«-Ou tu vas? demanda Chuck.

-Je vais... Je dois ... Faire la lessive.

-Dit plutôt "espionner Chris et Darren" n'est ce pas? fit Everett en se tournant vers elle.

-D'accord j'avoue je voulais …

-Je viens avec toi fit Everett en souriant.

-Quoi?! fit elle surprise.

-Moi aussi je suis curieux! se défendit-il.

-Je peux venir grand-père? demanda Chuck.

-Oui bien sur on ne peut pas t'interdire l'espionnage. Et puis tu le ferais seul et vu ta discrétion tu les dérangerais!

-Si c'est sa moi aussi je viens ! fit Charles en suivant le trio qui monte les escaliers.»

Arrivée devant la porte de chambre de Darren, Cérina fit taire les trois garçons qui émettaient des hypothèses sur ce que fessaient les garçons à l'intérieur allant "d'une partie de Monopoly." d'après Charles "S'embrasser à mourir étouffer"d'après Everett jusqu'à "Une bonne baise" d'après Chuck. Ils ressemblaient à des commères de quatre vingt cinq ans.

Elle poussa la porte, et ce qu'ils virent était juste adorable. Darren serrait Chris contre lui et le châtain avait un sourire béa sur le visage. Au milieu des deux adolescents se trouvaient "Douce" un chiot dalmatien en peluche assez imposant, c'était le doudou de Darren, Everett lui avait offert pour sa naissance et depuis il n'avait jamais voulu sans séparée et seules des personnes de confiance avaient le droit de le toucher. En gros Everett et ses parents en avaient le droit. Chuck l'ayant déjà abîmé plus jeune.

Une personne extérieure au contexte familial ne pouvait comprendre, mais eux savait ce que cela signifiait.  
Christopher était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Darren et vice-versa.  
Cérina referma la porte sans bruit et partie se coucher comme les trois autres garçons.

Darren se réveilla comme la veille paisible, reposée et heureux. Chris était magnifique comme sa endormie, il ressentait une drôle de sensation, comme si des milliers de papillons volaient dans son estomac et se bloquer dans sa gorge, c'était une sensation agréable et désagréable à la fois c'était ... indescriptible!  
C'était comme si son cœur était pris dans un étau et que la présence du châtain alléger ce poids.

Il regarda l'heure sur son radio-réveil -10 h 30- il fallait réveiller Chris pour aller aux centres commerciaux cherchés des costumes.

Il caressa les cheveux du châtain endormi, il était si paisible.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Chris qui sourit à se contacte puis Darren fit d'une voix douce encore embrumée par le sommeil.

-Debout, la belle aux bois dormant, c'est l'heure de se lever pour aller au centre commercial.

-Hum ... Si je suis la belle aux bois dormant, réveille-moi d'un baiser fit Chris les yeux clos et la voix rauque.

-Très bien

Darren aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur celle du châtain mais le brun préféra embrassée la joue du garçon qui ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Eh bien on dirait que sa à fonctionner. Fit Darren un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Tu es bête Darr fit le châtain en riant

-C'est pour ça que tu m'adores. Fit le boucler en se levant.

Le châtain se leva lui aussi et partie se laver, il sortit de la salle de bain 20 minutes plus tard, il avait enfilé une chemise rouge, un cardigan gris foncé un slim noir et ses Doc Martens noir. Darren lui avait simplement enfilé un pull serrant bordeaux un slim vert kaki et des boot's bordeaux avec de la moumoute. Ils mangèrent quelque chose rapidement et partir aux centres commerciaux avec Chuck et Cérina.  
Chuck ut vite fait de choisir un costume noir classique par contre Darren et Chris...

"-Désolé mais celui-ci est affreux!"

"-Non non et non ce pantalon est trop lâche."

"-Ça ne va pas, il faut que ce soit parfait!"

Aux bouts d'une heure et demie ils trouvèrent enfin LES costumes parfaits. Celui de Chris était gris foncé un pantalon slim extrêmement moulant, accompagné d'une chemise bleu ciel et des chaussures Italiennes noires. Chris était à tomber.

-Voilà le costume parfait pour Christopher ajouter à cette chemise un nœud papillon rayée bleu ciel et gris argentée s'il vous plaît madame fit Darren très sérieux à la vendeuse soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ce client.

Darren prit le même costume en gris clair avec une chemise violet foncée et un nœud papillon rayée violet clair et lavande ainsi que les mêmes chaussures que Chris. C'était parfait!

-Vous êtes superbe fit Cérina

-Normal maman on est des canons! Fit Chuck.

-Je pense que maman parle de Chris et moi, vu que ton costume ressemble à celui d'un enterrement. De plus imagine s'il ne s'accorde pas avec la robe d'Éva!

-Éva? Fit Cérina en agitant ses sourcils.

-Sa petite amie, bon bref... Chris tu viens je t'emmène manger quelque chose.

-Hum oui je ... oui.

Ils partirent tous les deux mangers un morceau puis rentrèrent avec leurs costumes chez les Criss pour un shooting photo spécial Sadie Hawkins.

Prochain chapitre:Le samedi 16 novembre marquera à jamais mon cœur et le tien.

**Et voilas le chapitre 6 est fini je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster le 7 avant la rentrée sinon il faudra attendre le week-end. Vos avis via Review et si je ne poste pas avant la rentrée bonne fin de vacance et bonne rentrer a tous.**

**À bientôt mapoucinette.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, j'aimerais bien mais non.**

**Merci à :**

**Haribodraggibus:Ton review enfin votre je ne sais pas apparemment vous êtes plusieurs sous ce nom si j'ai bien compris ma fait plaisir merci d'avoir en quelque sorte prit ma défense ... ;p Sa fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux nom:)**

**LaGleek72:Tes review sont toujours aussi rafraîchissant et franchement sa fait trop plaisir de voir que tu continue de suivre ma fanfiction:D**

Chapitre 7:

Le week-end se termina rapidement. Darren avait parlé de sentiments envers Chris à Joey par téléphone et à Chuck qui en était arrivée à la même conclusion: Darren est amoureux de Chris.

Il avait fait promettre à Chuck de ne rien dire à personne, il voulait l'annoncer lui-même à sa famille et à son bien-aimé.

Alors après avoir parlé pendant une demi-heure à son miroir il décida de faire son coming-out .

Il descendit donc dîner avec sa famille en espérant qu'une perche lui soit tendue.

Cérina servit le repas et sentit un malaise son fils cadet jouer avec ses mains et avait le regard dans le vide. Il était contrarié.

«-Darren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien

-Tu joues avec tes mains et tu à l'air perdu? Vous avez ut des problèmes?

Toi et Chris vous êtes disputé . Réponds-moi trésors.

C'était le moment tant redoutée et tant attendu à la fois, son coming-out.

Achevée un mardi de cour avec deux heures de sport et une douche glaciale en présence du châtain et des heures de cours passer à contempler son magnifique voisin de classe, pour ensuite faire son coming-out tout le monde rêve d'un mardi comme celui-ci la voyons!

Darren était perdu dans ses pensées et il s'égara vers Chris land.

-Darr répond moi.

Le boucler ne réagissait toujours pas, il était emmêlé dans la toile de penser qui avait remplacé un cerveau autrefois fonctionnel.

"-Katy Perry vient de traverser les états unis à dos d'un éléphant Milka". fit Charles dans une tentative désespérée de ramener son fils à la réalité.

"-Barbra Streisand est morte il y a 30 minutes d'une overdose de cannabis qui …"

-CHRIS hurla Chuck en coupant son grand-père.

-Où est-il ? fit Darren en sortant brutalement de ses pensées et en regardant autour de lui pour trouver son Chris.

-Poussin Chris n'est pas las .

-Oh fit le boucler déçue.

-Super sympa pour nous, qui depuis cinq minutes disons des imbécillités pour te faire réagir! fit Everett.

-Alors mon poussin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis amoureux fit Darren en souriant

-De qui ? demanda sa mère enthousiaste.

-De ... Chris, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y a que lui, je sais... il est la seule et unique personne pour qui je ressens ce genre de chose et je ... je l'aime. Fit le brun qui avait baisser la tête.

Quand il la releva s'attendant à voir du rejet et du dégoût dans les yeux de ses proches il fut agréablement surpris de les voir souriant.

-On est heureux pour toi Darr, mais on avait remarqué, on s'en douter tout du moins fit Everett en souriant.

-Ah oui je …

-Tu lui as dit fit Cérina toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Je vais lui demander samedi.»

Le repas s'était donc terminé dans la bonne humeur.

Après sa la semaine était passée très rapidement.

Il devait donc lui dire c'était ce soir ou jamais.

Son grand-père devait les conduire tous les deux au bal Chuck voulant respecter la tradition pour Éva .Chris s'était donc habillée et coiffée chez Darren qui était nerveux. Et si Chris le rejetait?

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un et il ne savait vraiment pas comment si prendre.

Alors même si lui et le châtain ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps Darren était sur d'une chose il aimait Chris et avait cette impression de le connaître depuis toujours comme des âmes soeur.

Ils sortirent de la maison pour attendre Everett qui devait rentrer de course. Darren en profita pour emmener Chris dans leurs clairière.

«-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici demanda Chris.

-Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

-D'accord fit le châtain perdu.

-On sait rencontrer pour la toute première fois ici, sous ce chêne, j'ai croisé tes magnifiques yeux bleus saphirs ici même sous une pluie battante d'automne. Je ne sais pas vraiment où ça va nous mener, ni comment te le dire, c'est tellement nouveaux pour moi, mais je …

TUUUUT

-Darr, ton grand-père est las!

-Allons-y fit Darren déçu.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien ce n'est pas très important je ... c'est quoi ton slow préféré ?

-Euh bah Only you.

-OK bon allons-y.»

Ils rejoignirent Everett et montèrent dans la voiture. Arrivés au lycée, ils dirent au revoir à Everett et descendirent de la voiture.

Devant la porte d'entrée du gymnase, se trouver une dizaine de personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer, les garçons tenant les filles par le bras.

«-Darr, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire regarde tous ces couples je …

-Chris stop on est las pour passer un bon moment ensemble, tous les deux alors donne-moi ton bras et on y va.»

Ils avancèrent donc bras dessus bras dessous comme à leurs habitudes jusque-là porte d'entrée.

Certains élèves les dévisager et d'autres les fusillées du regard mais Darren s'en fichaient royalement à l'inverse de Chris qui était anxieux.

Une brise de vent glacial s'abattit sur le groupe d'adolescents. Les garçons en gentleman et aussi pour en profiter prirent les filles dans leurs bras pour les enlacer. Darren fit pareil avec Chris mais ça ne plus apparemment pas à l'un des élèves.

«-Tu es malade de prendre un mec dans tes bras, surtout un mec comme lui !

-Excuse moi, mais je me fiche complètement d'enfreindre "tes règles" qui sont absurdes et qui n'ont pas à mettre imposer. De plus elles sont stupides comme celui qui les dicte !

Le garçon lâchât sa cavalière et s'approcha dangereusement du boucler.

-Ah ouais et tu t'es pris pour qui? Hein dit moi !

-Pour son cavalier, alors maintenant laisse nous tranquille.

-Je pense pas non ! Je ne vais pas foutre la paix à des petits pé …

-Hey Darr, Chris ça va .

Les deux garçons virent leur tourmenteur blanchir quand il vit Chuck et Éva arrivée.

Éva porte une robe cintrée en dessous de la poitrine et serrant au niveau de ses hanches en tulle bleu pervenche, elle était vraiment sublime.

Chuck avait une cravate assortie à la robe de sa petite amie, certainement offerte ou acheté avec la jeune fille.

-On va bien juste cette abrutie qui ne supporte pas le fait de voir deux hommes ensemble pour un bal.

-Oh Adrien salut, tu veux que je te casse ta figure . Elle sera peut-être mieux après qui sait !

-Non Chuck je non... Mais pourquoi tu défends c'est deux péda...

-Si tu dis le dernier mot de cette putain de phrase ce sera direction les urgences! Je te présente Darren mon petit frère et Chris son cavalier, un de nos potes que tu dois connaître. Tu touches un seul de leurs cheveux, j'explose ta face et je te tue compris !

-Oui oui je ... j'ai compris fit le garçon d'une voix tremblante.»

Il se retourna et s'éloigna avec sa cavalière.

«-Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! fit Éva en souriant.

-Merci répondirent les deux garçons en même temps avant de se mettre à rire.

-Vous êtes synchronisé tout les deux fit Chuck devant l'hilarité de la situation.

-En tout cas Éva cette robe te va à ravir fit Chris.

-Merci.

-Youhou Darren, Chris !

-Hey salut Laura, ta robe est splendide! Fit Darren en souriant à la jeune fille qui venait d'arrivée avec Bryan à son bras.

Elle portait une robe moulante rouge sang et Bryan portée un costume noir simple avec une chemise rouge comme la robe de la jeune fille. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Laura avait fait un magnifique chignon dans lequel elle avait glissé une rose rouge.

-Oh Éva tu connais Darren et Christopher . Fit la brune en arrivant devant le petit groupe.

-Je sors avec Chuck le frère de Darr.

-Salut fit Chuck en souriant.

-Chris, Darren je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé vos costumes mais j'adore! Fit la petite brune un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci répondirent les deux garçons en rougissant, ils étaient vraiment synchronisés!

-Alors Darren ou est ta cavalière? Fit Laura qui n'était pas au courant.

-En fait tu devrais dire mon cavalier. J'ai invité Chris.

-Vous êtes trop adorable tous les deux fit la brune en souriant plus encore si c'était possible.»

Ils discutèrent tous les six en attendant l'ouverture des portes. Quand le principal ouvrit la porte du gymnase une cinquantaine d'adolescent se précipitèrent et se poussèrent pour entrée en vue de la chaleur de la salle. Elle était décorée de banderole en papier crépon rouge et noir certainement fabriqué par le club d'art, une petite scène avait était installée pour l'occasion et un groupe était en train de s'harmoniser, une table recouverte d'une nappe noire se trouver tout près de la scène, elle était pleine de boissons et d' amuse-bouche en forme de pistolet ou de douilles. À l'entrée de la salle avait été déroulée un tapis rouge, où se trouver deux photographes qui à la grande surprise de Darren et Christopher était un blond et un brun se prénomment Sylvestre et Brandon.

Les deux photographes qui avaient reconnu les deux ados vinrent à leur rencontre.

«-Hey Darren, Chris fit Brandon en souriant

-Salut Brandon, Sylvestre vous allez bien .

-Bien et toi? Alors Darr qui est ta cavalière? fit Sylvestre en penchant sa tête blonde légèrement sur le côté droit.

-J'ai invité Chris fit il en souriant en direction du châtain.

-Vous êtes trop chou! Le duo le plus mignon et le plus adorable de la soirée fit Brandon avec son éternel enthousiasme.

-Une première dans l'histoire du lycée de Clovis, un "couple homo" lors du bal fit Sylvestre en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Allez venez faire votre photo. Fit Brandon qui voyait les élèves derrière les deux ados s'impatienter.»

Ils prirent plusieurs clichés des deux garçons puisqu'il était ami puis les laissèrent rejoindre la piste de danse.

«-Darren est certainement amoureux regarde leurs photos fit Brandon en montrant les clichés des deux ados à son compagnon.

-Oui je pense. J'ai trouvé LE DÉFIS de la soirée les prendre en photo dans leur moment mignon je suis sur que ça va être très intéressant !

-OK toi tu la joues paparazzi et moi je m'occupe des autres élèves.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se firent un léger baiser très chaste malgré les regards noirs lançait par les ados attendant leurs tour et le blond parti joué le paparazzi.

Darren et Chris s'amuser vraiment, sa fessaient déjà une heure et demie qu'ils dansaient. Le groupe engagé pour la soirée était vraiment bon ils passaient de Katy Perry à du ACDC tout en passant par du Lady Gaga, leur chanteur avait une tessiture exceptionnelle pouvant passer de grave à aiguë et vice-versa.

_"Maintenant nous allons passer vingt minutes de CD pour pouvoir nous reposer un peu. Pour toute suggestion ou dédicace, on sera à coter des boissons. Merci."_

Le chanteur et son groupe descendirent de la scène et Darren ut une brillante idée.

«-Chris tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Je veux bien une limonade s'il te plaît.

-Je vais te chercher sa, assieds toi cinq minutes.»

Le châtain parti s'asseoir sur une chaise et Darren partie vers le bol de punch sans alcool où le groupe de musique était installé à discuter.

«-Hum excusez-moi.

-Ouep gamin.

-Bah je ... Je m'appelle Darren Criss et comment dire... Est-ce que ce serait possible pour vous de chanter Only you pour mon ami.

-Bien sur comment s'appelle ta copine?

-Hé bien... Il s'appelle Chris Colfer.

Darren baissa les yeux s'attendant à un refus ou du dégoût ou même de la violence de la part du chanteur et de son groupe.

-Hé mon pote, t'inquiète je ne suis pas homophobe, le batteur du groupe et le guitariste son ensemble depuis bref longtemps. Fit le chanteur en souriant.

-Je …

-Vu la "Ville" où tu habites je comprends. C'est ton petit ami? fit il en souriant et en mimant les guillemets au mot ville.

-Non je voudrais lui demander pendant ce slow, c'est sa chanson préférée.

-C'est adorable, tu vas lui demander comment . Si tu trouves pas sa trop indiscret de ma part fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-J'avais pensé lui demander dehors dans le kiosque, il est illuminé avec des lampions, je pense que se sera très romantique enfin voilas quoi ... Fit Darren en rougissant.

-Damien, John vous avez entendu le petit, il est trop mignon ce gars !

Le couple se mit à sourire, ils n'étaient pas très proches vu que les autres ados les avaient fixée une heure plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassée mais on voyait dans leurs yeux qu'ils s'aimer profondément.

-Les gars il faudra tout donné dans ce morceau.

-Merci monsieur.

-Pas de monsieur entre nous appelle moi Steve mec! Mais de rien Darren dès que l'on reprend ce sera pour toi et bon courage mon pote. Si un jour tu pars à San Francisco vient nous faire le bonjour " The Other Half 2 " on est plutôt connu fit Steve avec un clin d'œil.»

Darren partie donc le sourire aux lèvres, Steve était un mec hyper cool! Il prit une limonade pour Chris et un verre de punch pour lui et retourna voir le châtain.

«-Voilà ta limonade.

-Merci.»

Ils burent leurs boissons, jetèrent les gobelets et retournèrent danser. Soudain Darren vit Steve lui faire un signe, un sourire et un clin d'œil, il prit donc la main de Chris et l'emmena à l'extérieur pour aller au kiosque qui heureusement était vide, les élèves qui étaient à l'extérieur les fixèrent bizarrement et Chris était trop confus pour dire quoi que ce soit .Darren était tellement anxieux qu'il ne vit pas une certaine deux têtes blondes une munie d'un appareil photo et l'autre de son téléphone portable les suivre. Il ne remarqua pas certains élèves coller à la porte-fenêtre de la salle pour les observer.

Ils arrivèrent au kiosque, et Steve qui les guettaient depuis la scène prit le micro et annonça.

_"Nous allons reprendre par un slow demander par notre pote Darren Criss pour Chris Colfer."_

Il commença à chanter Only you alors que des couples avancer jusque-là piste de danse.

«-M'accordes-tu cette danse fit Darren un peu nerveux.

-Bien sur.

Ils se mirent donc à danser ce slow dans le kiosque . Hannah fessait avec son téléphone une vidéo depuis la salle et Sylvestre qui était cachée dans un buisson prit des photos.

-Merci d'avoir demandé ce slow pour moi fit Chris en relevant sa tête de l'épaule de Darren et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Darren.»

Darren savait que c'était maintenant. Il posa sa main sur la joue du châtain, tout en soutenant son regard il approcha son visage de celui de Chris et alors que leurs lèvres étaient à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre il demanda en gentleman d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

-Est-ce que tu m'autorises à t'embrasser ?

Pour seule réponse Darren sentit les lèvres douces et fines de Chris se poser sur les siennes.

Le baiser était maladroit, tendre, mais si passionnée et tellement sincère.

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux par manque d'air. Ils venaient d'avoir leur premier baiser. Darren colla son front à celui de Chris et regarda ses magnifiques yeux bleus saphir brillaient.

«-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils venaient tous les deux d'échanger leurs premiers "Je t'aime ".

La chanson se termina et les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de rentrer main dans la main à l'intérieur de la salle. Darren entrelaça ses doigts à ce de Chris qui pensait être en plein rêve.

Chuck qui dansait avec Éva vit la tête réjoui des deux garçons ainsi que leur main entrelacée et il sut que son frère avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne. Un autre slow débuta mais les deux garçons dansèrent dans leurs coins près des chaises vides pour se retrouver dans leur bulle remplit d'amour. Ils étaient dans leurs mondes quand une main vint secouer le bras de Christopher.

«- Tu aurais pu me le dire monsieur que bouclette et toi sortiez ensemble non. Enfin bref maman et papa sont content pour toi.

Chris écarquilla des yeux, sa sœur avait elle réellement déjà prévenu leur parent aussi rapidement.

-Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis quelques minutes Hannah.

-Oh... C'était trop mignon, j'ai une vidéo si tu veux. D'ailleurs je les envoyais à maman et papa. Ils ont trouvé sa chou eux aussi.

-Ouais euh ... Alors qui est ton cavalier?

-Tu ne vas pas être content...

-Quoi?

-Mon cavalier c'est Eddy Tomssonne.

-Ce n'est rien tu sais si c'est lui qui te plaît. Mais évite de lui parler de Darr et moi enfin tu vois quoi...

-Je t'adore Chris. Bon je retourne le voir.»

Et elle partit donc voir son cavalier, sa petite robe vert pomme se soulevant légèrement dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, Sylvestre était revenu voir son chéri avec les photos.

«-Bébé, j'ai la photo de la soirée, non de l'année!

-Montre moi amour.

Il tendit son appareil photo à Brandon.

-Oh My God ils sont justes... hyper mignon, parfait, chou je ne sais même pas plus le dire tellement ils sont ... Wow!

-Et tout ça sans me faire repérer!»

Le bal se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Darren partie avec Chris main dans la main remercier " The Other Half 2 ".

«-Steve je voulais te remercier pour ... notre chanson fit Darren en souriant.

-De rien je t'ai dit tout à l'heure mon pote ! Eh bah dit donc si ses pas mignons sa !

-Quoi ? Demanda Darren en penchant sa tête sur le cotée pour la poser sur l'épaule du châtain.

-Bah vous quoi !Oh faite tient on a tous mit nos nums sur ce papier appelle nous mec, on reste en Californie encore trois quatre mois après je sais pas donc mon pote si tu veux je sais pas traîner avec nous enfin tu vois quoi! On pourrait te jouer un morceau un de ces quatre où je sais pas moi.

-Darr chante plutôt bien et il joue de l'instrument vous pourriez vous faire un truc dans son studio. Ou même des photos fit timidement Christopher.

-Oui Chris à raison ce serait génial je te laisse mon adresse et mon numéro ainsi que celui de Chris.

Il prit un papier et inscrit ses coordonnées dessus.

-Merci mon pote et à plus fit Steve avec un sourire en coin.»

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, attendre Everett pour rentrer chez les Criss le châtain passant la nuit las bas.

Everett arriva enfin et se mit à sourire en voyant les deux garçons montaient à l'arrière de sa voiture main dans la main. Darren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris et contempla son parfait petit ami -petit ami sa sonnait si bien- regardait leur main entrelacée.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur main dans la main montèrent les marches sans bruit Charles et Cérina étant coucher et se mirent en pyjama pour se coucher à leur tour.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps Chris se pelotonna contre Darren qui passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son petit ami. Ce mot sonnait vraiment bien !

_Prochain chapitre: -Pourquoi le temps ne pouvait il pas ce figeait à toi et moi l'un contre l'autre ?_

_-Darren la vie avec toi est trop belle pour ne pas être vécue._

**Et voilas chapitre 7 terminer je ne pense pas pourvoir poster le 8 avant la rentrée des classe donc pour vous consoler j'ai poster un petit Os du Klaine bien sur ( voilas le lien pour ce que sa intéresse : **** s/9651653/1/Concours-de-dragues-entre-Warblers ) ****et je pense poster le chapitre 8 le week-end prochain, bonne rentrée à toute et à tous :D**

**à bientôt mapoucinette ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passer. Voilas le chapitre suivant comme promis:).Ce chapitre est plutôt cours par rapport aux précèdent. **

**Merci pour tout vos review et donner moi votre avis sur ce chapitre j'ai ut un peu de mal à l'écrire.**

Chapitre 8:

Darren se réveilla avec son petit ami – Petit ami, il ne se lasserait jamais de ce mot – pelotonner contre lui. Le sentiment de bonheur qui ne le quittait plus s'amplifia et il sentit son cœur gonfler.

Il déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Christopher qui se mit à sourire à ce contact.

Darren essaya de se lever mais Chris l'empêcha de bouger. Le boucler se mit à sourire bêtement à cette réaction prit la couverture et la glissa à sa place dans les bras du châtain. Il sortit de son lit et descendit les escaliers sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison.

Quand il arriva en bas, il vit Everett et sa mère dans le salon qui regardaient les informations du midi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit soudain conscience de l'heure qu'il était, onze heures quarante-cinq. Il prit un plateau, deux bols de lait, deux verres de jus d'oranges et des toasts aux chocolats, salua son grand-père et sa mère qui se mit à glousser à son passage et remonta.

Cérina et Everett avaient encore fait des commérages à son sujet... Cette penser le fit sourire, il pénétra dans sa chambre pour y découvrir sa vision préférée dans ce bas monde, son petit ami endormi le nez dans ses draps respirant son odeur à plein nez.

Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit du côté de son châtain, s'allongea de l'autre et commença à le réveillé en le parsemant de baiser papillon et de caresse sur les avant-bras et le visage.

Le châtain ouvrit lentement les yeux pour laisser entrevoir ses magnifiques orbes bleu océan et se mit à sourire en voyant son boucler aux dessus de lui, les cheveux en bataille et de petits yeux mordorés plisser par son sourire éclatant.

Darren déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Chris qui répondit à se baisser avec passion, ils se détachèrent par manque d'air et le châtain fit d'une voix endormie.

«-Bonjour Darr.

-Salut toi. Fit le boucler en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Bien dormi?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien. Je t'aime fit le brun spontanément.

-Je t'aime aussi répondit Chris un peu surpris.

-J'ai amené le petit déjeuné.

-Merci fit le châtain en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Darren.»

Les deux garçons se mirent en position assise à l'aide du mur auquel le lit était collé et déjeunèrent.

Après sa Darren descendit leur plateau avec la vaisselle sale et les restes sous le regard de Cérina, Everett et Chuck qui s'était levée entre-temps. Il remonta les escaliers, prit sa douche après le châtain enfila un polo blanc et un slim marron avec ses victorias noirs et rejoignit Chris qui avait un polo noir, un slim camouflage et ses doc s Martenn's noir.

Ils descendirent en bas, leurs doigts entrelacés, Christopher salua Cérina, Chuck et Everett et partit avec le boucler dans leur clairière pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de novembre.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe jaunie par le temps et se câlinèrent. Vers seize heures, ils rentèrent à l'intérieur - le vent étant de sortie te le soleil jouant à cache avec de gros nuages - pour regarder un film.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'intimité de la chambre de Darren et se pelotonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Ils regardèrent les quatre fantastiques et le surfeur d'argent mais s'embrassèrent plus qu'autre chose! Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Cérina et Everett qui les espionnaient et gloussaient derrière la porte de chambre trop absorbée par leur bulle débordante d'amour. La journée se termina trop rapidement à leur goût et Darren raccompagna Chris chez lui car le lendemain ils avaient cours. Avant de rentrer chez lui Christopher posa une question qui fit mal au cœur du boucler.

«-Tu veux que l'on s'affiche ou tu veux garder notre relation secrète car je ... je comprendrais que tu est honte de moi, je …

-Chris je t'aime, je te trouve splendide, magnifique, sublime aucun mot n'est assez bien pour décrire à quel point je te trouve parfait ! Ce devrait être toi qui est honte de moi par l'inverse.»

Darren plongea sur les lèvres de Chris qui passa ses bras dans la nuque du brun pour accentuer la pression sur leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent sur le perron à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'une petite blonde qui les espionner ouvre la porte et hurle.

«-ILS Y A DES CHAMBRES À L'ÉTAGE SI VOTRE WEEKEND DE BAISE N'A PAS SUFFIT.

-Bonjour Hannah, notre week-end c'est bien passer même si nous n'avons rien à te raconter n'est ce pas bébé fit Darren avec un clin d'œil et en resserrant le bras qu'il avait glissé autour de la taille de Chris pour coller leurs hanches.

-Hannah rentre à l'intérieur fit Chris calmement.»

Hannah rentra à l'intérieur bouche bée suivie du châtain qui embrassa une dernière fois Darren avant de rentrer.

À peine rentrer Chris se fit attaquer par toute sa famille car sa sœur avait ut la bonne idée de hurler.

«-MAMAN PAPA CHRIS À COUCHER AVEC DARREN !

Karyn et Tim étaient arrivées telles deux fusées dans l'entrée.

-Oh mon poussin tu n'as pas ut mal? Vous vous êtes protégés .

-MAMAN! Darr et moi n'avons pas enfin voilas quoi... fit Chris devenue rouge à la limite du

bordeaux en partant dans sa chambre.

-C'est sur qu'ils ont rien fait. Fit Karyn en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ? demanda Tim perdu.

-Eh bien il ne boitte pas.

-Oh euh …»

Le châtain envoya un SMS à Darren pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se produire.

Darren lui avait ut le droit à un flot de questions de la part de Cérina qui voulait tout savoir. Il répondit à Chris en souriant, dîna et monta se coucher. Il téléphona à Chris et s'endormit aux téléphones en entendant la respiration lente et endormie du châtain.

Le lendemain Darren se réveilla de bonne humeur pris une douche rapide, enfila des boot's le temps des cerises marron caramel, un slim vert kaki et un pull en col V serrant bordeaux, prit un cookie et une pomme qu'il engloutit rapidement puis se brossa les dents et poussa Chuck hors de la maison. Ils passèrent chercher Éva et partir enfin chercher Chris. Arrivé devant la maison du châtain, Darren sortit de la voiture et courut jusque-là porte d'entrée et frappa. Hannah ouvrit la porte, salua Darren et partit s'asseoir à l'arrière derrière le conducteur qui était occupé à faire danser sa langue avec celle de sa petite amie. Christopher sortit de la maison, vêtu d'un pull serrant gris clair, un slim en jeans et des petites bottes noires a cloue.

«-Bonj …»

Chris n'eut pas le temps de finir, les lèvres de Darren était déjà contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser et Darren passât sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami. Le boucler enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Chris qui passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Darren. Karyn & Tim qui espionnaient les deux garçons se mirent à sourire, Chuck & Éva qui s'étaient séparée était attendrie et plutôt impressionnée. Hannah elle était complètement bouche bée. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se sourirent.

«-Tu m'as manqué fit Darren en comblant le peu de distances qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps et en posant son front contre celui de Chris.

-Je vois ça.

-Je ne t'ai même pas manqué fit le boucler avec un faux air choqué.

-Bien sur que si gros bêta.»

Ils auraient pu passer la journée comme ça mais le klaxon de la Ford leur rappela où ils étaient.

Ils montèrent donc dans la voiture, Darren ouvrit bien sûr la portière à son petit ami en bon gentleman avec une révérence fausse et exagéré qui fit rire le châtain.

-Wow, Chris tu fais des concours d'apnée avec le hobbit ou cache t-il ses poumons dans ce minuscule petit corps?

«-Je suis plus grand que toi alors que tu portes des chaussures à talons.

-Vous êtes trop chou fit Éva en se tournant vers le petit couple.»

Darren avait posé instinctivement sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain qui avait posé sa propre tête sur celle de Darren. Les deux garçons avaient entrelacé leurs doigts ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent tous au lycée, Hannah partie de son côté tandis que Chuck & Éva s'embrasser à l'extérieur de la voiture appuyée sur le capot, Darren était à califourchon sur Chris qui était allongée sur la banquette arrière. Le boucler suça le coup de son petit ami avec ardeur alors que celui-ci passait inlassablement ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses du brun.

Tout à coup la porte juste aux dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit et ils virent Chuck & Éva les mains sur les hanches, les regardaient en souriant.

«-Ce n'est pas que l'on n'a pas envie de vous laisser la même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nettoyer après mais on a cours.

-Oui on arrive.»

Chris se recoiffa rapidement et descendit de la voiture suivit par Darren. Le boucler attrapa la main de son petit ami entrelaçant c'est doigt à ce dû châtain et se dirigea vers le lycée.

Les regards des autres se posèrent sur les deux garçons qui avançaient vers l'entrée imperturbable. Soudain quelqu'un les attrapa par l'épaule. C'était Matthew Tomssonne.

«-Alors comme ça c'est donc vrai Colfer la pédale a converti un hétéro! hurla Matthew pour que tout le monde entende.

-Désolée de te dire sa Matthew mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être hétéro! Et les pédales comme tu dis-elle s'aime vraiment et on n'a pas passé la soirée de Sadie Hawkins à surveiller les autres élèves alors que ta cavalière à passer la soirée sur sa chaise avant que Sam ne viennent l'inviter résultat ils sortent ensemble! Fit Darren calmement.

-Je ... Je m'en fous je ne veux pas d'un couple de pédé dans mon école.

-Premièrement cette école ne t'appartient pas et deuxièmement nous ne sommes pas les seuls on a simplement le courage d'afficher notre amour!

-On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un du même sexe c'est ... contre nature!

-C'est toi qui es contre nature! Tu me pourris la vie et tu ne sers à rien à si pardon faire chier les autres mais hélas pour toi ce n'est pas une utilité ! Hurla Chris qui en avait marre.

-Tu vas voir Colfer! Fit le footballeur en s'approchant dangereusement de Chris.

Darren se mit entre les deux et fit d'une voix menaçante.

-Si tu le touches je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Criss! Siffla sèchement le garçon.

Darren envoya son poing cogner en pleine figure de l'autre qui prit par la surprise n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, Darren poussa Chris en arrière pour lui faire éviter le poing de l'autre qui s'était relevée. Darren prit le poing à la place du châtain mais ne fit pas paraître la douleur et rua son adversaire de coups de pied, voyant que ça n'affectait pas beaucoup le colosse en face de lui le brun attrapa l'entre jambes de Matthew qui se crispa de douleurs et lui fit d'une voix menaçante.

-Si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de MON PETIT AMI je te castre compris!»

Darren poussa une dernière fois le garçon assez violemment et partit avec Chris en direction d'un banc.

«-Tu vas bien demanda Darren inquiet.

-Je... Oui mais toi ça va .

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, désolée de t'avoir poussé je ne voulais pas qu'il frappe ton beau visage d'ange fit Darren en caressant la joue de son petit ami qui avait des tremblements dus aux choque.»

Même dans une situation comme sa Darren arrivée toujours à le faire sentir bien et à lui glisser quelque compliment pour le détendre.

Darren s'installa sur le banc à côté de Christopher et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa les cheveux châtains de Chris qui se détendait dans ses bras. La sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons partirent en cours, ils arrivèrent en cours de maths main dans la main, les autres élèves les regardaient noirs mais personne n'osa dire quelque chose la bagarre s'étant répandue dans tout le lycée.

Les deux garçons passèrent une agréable matinée malgré les regards remplit de haine de certains garçons, aux déjeuners ils s'installèrent avec Laura, Éva, Chuck et Brian qui leur avait gardé des places. Les deux garçons gardèrent leurs mains liées même pour les repas ne se séparant que pour couper leurs steaks, ils étaient tous les deux accros à la chaleur et au contact de l'autre.

L'après-midi ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque toujours main dans la main leur professeur d'Histoire étant malade . Bécca les vit tous les deux mains dans la main et se mit à sourire bêtement, alors c'était vrai les rumeurs comme quoi Chris et Darren étaient ensemble, elle en était ravie.

Quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans la bibliothèque ils se firent directement assaillir par Bécca qui était ravi.

«-Alors comme sa mon petit Chris tu as un petit ami. Félicitation à vous deux, je pense me reconvertir dans la voyance plus tard fit elle pensive. Bon Chrissouner je suis coincée dans un donjon sur Warcraft est ce que tu pourrais m'aider entre deux rounds d'exploration amygdalienne?

-Euh oui.»

Les garçons s'embrassèrent plus qu'ils ne travaillèrent ou ne jouèrent .

Quand ils quittèrent la bibliothèque certains élèves commencèrent à les insulter mais ils ne firent pas attention à cela et continuèrent leur chemin.

Thomas rencontra leurs chemins et poussa violemment Chris contre le mur, Darren péta un câble et déclencha une nouvelle bagarre.

«-EXCUSE TOI ESPÈCES D' ABRUTIE!

-je ne vais pas m'excuser vue ce que vous avez fait ce matin il le mérite.

-C'est vous qui nous emmerdait.»

Après quelques échanges mouvementer Thomas s'excusa et Darren releva Chris qui était resté assis sur le sol, ils s'installèrent sur une des chaises qui étaient dans le couloir Chris s'installant sur les genoux du brun encore rouge dû à la colère et l'énervement.

-Pourquoi le temps ne pouvait il pas ce figeait à toi et moi l'un contre l'autre ?

-Darren la vie avec toi est trop belle pour ne pas être vécue.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser lent, doux et passionnée mais se séparèrent quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours.

Leurs vies étaient tellement remplies d'amour qu'ils ne voyaient pas les jours défilait même si les autres élèves étaient moins agressifs et méchants avec le temps il restait toujours quelques élèves téméraire que Darren remettait en place rapidement. . Lors de la douche en sport les deux garçons étaient de moins en moins gênés mais ne se mettaient pas proches l'un de l'autre pour autant. Les jours défilaient à une allure folle et ce fut bientôt Thanksgiving.

_Prochain chapitre:Thanksgiving tous ensemble comme une grande famille. _

**Voilas le chapitre 8 terminer je m' active pour le 9 qui seras poster le week-end prochain GRRR l'internat ! J'attends vos review avec impatience pour m'aider à tenir dans ma semaine car grâce à mon cher petit téléphone je peux les lire via mes Mail vive apple !**

**À bientôt, mapoucinette.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon vous êtes tous aux courant glee n'est pas à moi, bref je ne pense pas devoir mettre de warning pour ce chapitre si vous vous pensez qu'il faudrait signaler le moi merci;p **

**Je corrige toujours via Reverso donc si il restent des faute ce qui est possible les logiciel ne sont pas des être vivant et je suis aussi bonne en orthographe qu'un manche à balais donc... Ne me blâmer pas :3**

**Je remercie les nouvelle personne qui se sont abonnez. Lagleek72 et Justmoi59 merci pour le review sa fait plaisir de voir des fidèle commentateur et commentatrice:) **

**Bon fini le blablabla je vous laisse lire … Bonne lecture :p**

**ps : Je pense commencer une Kurtbastian en parallèlement à cette fiction je verrais bien .Bon je me tait;) **

Chapitre 9:

Sa mère venait de lui annoncer deux bonnes nouvelles:

-Joey viendrait le week-end du 30 novembre.

-Les Colfer passeraient Thanksgiving avec eux, ce qu'il voulait dire Darren Chris =, Bisous et câlin en folie. De plus Christopher dormirait chez eux le soir juste après le repas. C'était Noël un mois à l'avance!

Le soir du repas de Thanksgiving était arrivé très vite. Darren avait enfilé une chemise blanche Marc Jacob, un slim noir et des chaussures italiennes noir, à cette tenue il avait ajouté un nœud papillon gris avec des fils argentés. Simple mais très élégant. Chuck avait également invité Éva qui était seule ses parents étant souvent en voyage d'affaires. Elle portait une robe moulante beige avec des chaussures à talons marron, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon romantique.

Il était 18 h 50 plus que dix petites minutes à patienter et son petit ami serait las. Karyn qui était rapidement devenue amie avec Cérina et avait insisté pour préparer le repas ensemble.

La sonnette retentit et Darren se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Karyn et Tim entrèrent, Darren prit leurs manteaux et les accrocha aux portes manteaux en gentleman. Puis son Chris passât la porte vêtue d'un pull caramel, un slim beige et des chaussures DEVIL marron.

Darren ne put résister, il prit son petit ami par la taille et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle encore froide du châtain et l'attira dans un baiser tendre. Chris glissa par instinct ces doigts dans les cheveux boucler de Darren qui ronronna de plaisir contre ses lèvres.

«-Hum hum...»

Ils se tournèrent vers Hannah qui était encore à l'extérieur, Chris se mit à rougir légèrement tandis que Darren invita la petite blonde vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit à rentrer.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Chuck à coter de sa petite amie dans le canapé de gauche qui était lui-même assise à coter d' Hannah, Everett, Tim et Charles discutée autour d'une bière sur le canapé de droite. Darren et Christopher étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil une place ce qui leurs données une " excuse ".

Darren posa sa tête sur Chris qui joua instinctivement avec les boucles du boucler qui jouer lui-même avec la main libre du châtain, entrelaçant leurs doigts et traçant des cœurs sur son poignet.

Hannah parlait activement avec Éva, s'extasiant sur son chignon.

«-J'aimerais bien savoir faire un chignon comme le tien.

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux fit la plus grande en souriant

-Sérieux?

-Bien sur, bébé tu peux aller chercher mes élastiques et mes pinces qui sont dans ta salle de bain s'il te plaît.»

Chuck se leva et partit à l'étage et revint avec deux grandes trousses kaki. Éva installa Hannah entre ses jambes et commença à la coiffer tout en lui expliquant ce qu'elle fessait sous le regard amusé de Tim, Charles et Everett.

Chris et Darren c'était allonger dans la longueur du fauteuil la tête et les pieds dépassant un peu des accoudoir, Darren avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Chris et écouter le cœur de son petit ami battre à tout rompre. Ce son lui gonfla le cœur et lui procurer une drôle de sensation agréable qui se blottissait dans son estomac comme si des millions de papillons grouiller à l'intérieur de son corps. Un seul geste tendre de la part de Chris et toutes ses sensations se décuplaient.

Il releva la tête vers le châtain et le regarda dans les yeux, il approcha lentement son visage vers celui de son petit ami et scella leurs lèvres. Ce baiser renfermé un message plus fort qu'un je t'aime, plus doux qu'une caresse, passionnée et tendre. C'était un mélange de sucre, de sel, d'amer et d'acide, un baiser qui réveille les sens et procure une immense joie intérieure et un plaisir débordant. Ils rompirent le baiser et Darren compris en son for intérieur, il était définitivement et irrévocablement amoureux de Christopher. Ils se fixèrent en souriant et replongèrent dans leur addiction commune: les lèvres de l'autre.

Ce second baiser était plus vif, Darren et Chris firent danser leurs langues dans un ballet déjanté, voulant leur dose de l'autre comme un drogué et son héroïne.

Ils perdaient toute notion de temps et d'espace lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils sont dans leurs mondes. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards qui étaient braqués sur eux. Tim, Charles et Everett les fixer un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage du grand-père et Hannah qui avait remarqué le soudain détournement d'attention se raclât la gorge et fit très naturellement.

«-Hum hum désolée de vous déranger pendant vos cochonneries mais les chambres sont à l'étage!

Chris fronça les sourcils, Charles qui n'était pas habitué aux réflexions de la jeune fille resta bouche bée, Everett riait à gorge déployer devant l'assurance de la petite blonde. Tim, Chuck et Éva ne firent pas attention au commentaire, habituée aux réflexions d' Hannah.

-Tu as raison Hannah, tu viens mon cœur on monte. Fit Darren en prenant la main de Chris et en se levant du fauteuil.»

Hannah resta bouche bée et Tim, Charles et Everett écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant les deux garçons monter à l'étage.

Arrivé en haut, Darren claqua la porte de chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en entraînant Chris avec lui. Le châtain se retrouva sur le torse de Darren qui frotta son nez contre celui de son petit ami qui se mit à sourire. Chris déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Darren qui retourna la situation en tournant doucement et passant au-dessus du châtain. Darren descendit dans le cou de son petit ami et commença à suçoter et couvrir chaque parcelle de la peau de Chris de petit baiser papillon. Chris émit de petit grognement de contentement, la chaleur entre leurs de corps grimpa, Darren joua avec le pull de Chris en l'interrogeant du regard. Chris leva les bras et suréleva son dos pour aider Darren qui retira le pull et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Il embrassa la commissure des lèvres de Chris alors que celui-ci déboutonne les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Darren se mit à sourire devant l'initiative prise par le châtain. La chemise rejoignit le pull sur le sol quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux garçons étaient en débardeur l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur grimpant de plus en plus entre eux. Leurs baisers étaient devenu plus chauds et sensuels, leur respiration saccadée et le souffle court.

Darren laissa courir le bout de ses doigts sur le torse couvert du châtain qui creusa son dos pour plus de contacts, la main du brun remonta jusqu'à la joue du châtain qui grogna du manque de contact sur son torse. Darren qui était toujours sur le châtain longea le cou de Chris, le suçotant légèrement tout en déposant de petits baisers et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du châtain qui passa ses mains dans le dos du brun qui frissonna à ce contact.

Darren sentit soudain une bosse au travers du slim de Chris qui détourna la tête et essaya de se dégager du dessous de Darren qui resserra ses cuisses autour de celle de son petit ami.

«-Darr laisse-moi s'il te plaît supplia-t-il mal alaise.

-Mon cœur, ne t-en fait pas pour si peut...

-Je ... C'est gênant...

-Nan, je... Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je te fais de l'effet, que c'est mon amour qui te fait autant d'effets. Moi aussi sa mais arrivée plusieurs fois la nuit et je n'ai pas honte de te le dire car je …C'est une preuve que l'on s'aime.»

Chris se mit à rougir fortement, Darren trouvé ça adorable et replongea nette sur les lèvres rouges et gonflées de son petit ami. Quelque minute plus tard Darren était de nouveaux sur le dos et le châtain à califourchon sur lui embrasser son cou, il toucha le point sensible du brun, aux mêmes moments le sang de Darren migrât vers le sud et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent complètement excités.

Pendant tout ce temps en bas, Cérina et Karyn préparaient le repas. De la dinde avec des petites pommes de terre et des accompagnements. Les deux mères parlaient avec enthousiasme de leurs familles respectives.

«-Alors qui mange le plus chez toi? Demanda Karyn

-Moi c'est Chuck qui mange le plus avec Charles et toi?

-Hum eh bien c'est Tim et Hannah. Chris ne mange quasiment rien.»

Dans le salon, les trois hommes pariaient sur les activités des deux ados.

«-Je suis certains qu'ils ne font rien de très "grave" fit Everett en mimant les guillemets alors que les deux autres soutenaient le contraire.»

Ils étaient en plein débat lorsque la voix de Cérina retentit.

«-Au lieu de vous battre allez les chercher nous allons passer à table.»

Les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage suivi d' Hannah, Éva et Chuck qui étaient curieux.

À l'étage les deux ados s'étaient calmé et avaient enfilé un sweat-shirt à capuche, la chemise de Darren étant foutu tout comme le pull de Chris. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit enrouler dans le plaid bourriquet à lire le dernier Vogue, tout en commentant chaque photo ou article. Darren embrassa la joue de Chris qui se mit à sourire, le châtain tourna la tête vers le brun, prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Darren.

À l'extérieur Charles Tim et Everett avaient un peu peur d'ouvrir la porte. Comme les adultes ne se décidaient pas Hannah passa à l'action, ouvrit un grand coup la porte .

«-SI VOUS FAITES DES COCHONNERIES PLANQUER VOUS ! hurla-t-elle les yeux clos.

Les deux garçons s'étaient séparée quelques secondes plus tôt et se regardaient dans les yeux et quand Hannah pénétra dans la pièce Darren ut envie d'exploser de rire.

-Heu Hannah, on lie le dernier vogue.

Ceux qui étaient derrière la blonde affichaient un sourire de soulagement sauf Everett qui souriait d'un air de dire " J'avais raison".

-Sinon pourquoi vous êtes tous las ? demanda Chris.

-Bah on mange.»

Ils descendirent tous en bas, s'installèrent à table. Chris à cotée de Darren avait enroulé sa jambe autour de la cheville du brun qui avait posé sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite du châtain.

Cérina et Karyn apportèrent le repas qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur grâce à quelque blague étroitement placée par Darren et Everett, les anecdotes embarrassantes sur Darren et Chuck par Cérina et celle de Chris et Hannah par Karyn ainsi qu'un peu de mécanique et de football avec Tim et Charles.

En attendant le désert ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec un café et un thé pour Everett.

Chris et Darren remontèrent à l'étage sous les regards de leurs familles. À l'étage le même schéma se reproduisit, Darren allongea Chris sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser, avide chacun du contact de l'autre. Le brun fut surpris lorsque son petit mais inversa leur position mais été ravi de voir Chris de plus en plus alaise avec lui sur le plan "physique".

C'était certes une preuve d'amour mais surtout une preuve de confiance, ma penser que son petit ami lui fessait assez confiance pour s'ouvrir physiquement, qu'il ne le fessait pas que pour Darren mais aussi pour lui faire gonfler encore un peu plus le cœur du boucler qui passa sa langue dans la bouche du garçon qui gémit à ce contact dans la bouche de Darren qui ut une décharge de plaisir partant du creux des reins et remontant sa colonne vertébrale.

Leurs respirations recommencèrent à devenir saccadée et leur rythme cardiaque avait augmenté en quelques minutes, Darren passât ses mains sous le sweat et le débardeur de son amoureux et les enleva d'un geste vif. Il changea leurs positions et allongea Chris sur le matelas avant de s'attacher à sa clavicule pour la mordillait légèrement et la suçotait. Chris se mit à gémir de plaisir à ce contact le plus silencieusement possible. Chris retira à son tour le sweat et le débardeur de Darren avec plus de difficulté dut aux vagues de plaisir qui le traversait. Darren plaqua ses mains aux dessus des épaules de Chris se relevèrent et fixèrent les deux orbes bleus océan de son petit ami assombri par le désir.

«-Tu es magnifique. Fit Darren avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de Chris.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long des joues de Chris, il pleurait. Il pleurait de joie toute sa vie il en avait rêvée de ses bras qui l'étreindraient à ne plus pouvoir respirer et qui le soutiendraient, de cette paire de lèvres qui le couvriraient de baiser, prononceraient des paroles douces et des compliments. Darren détacha ses lèvres inquiètes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures mon cœur je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non fit Chris en reniflant. Juste tu vas me trouver... Stupide.

-Rien n'est stupide pour moi lorsque ça te concerne, tu comptes énormément pour moi fit Darren en souriant à Chris tendrement.

-Juste... j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de moi, me couvre de baiser, de câlin, qui me couvre de compliment. Tout le monde sauf ma famille ma toujours détester pour ce que je suis, je penser être un anormal, une erreur et puis tu es arrivée, tu m'as acceptée, puis tu es devenu mon ami et maintenant tu m'aimes. Je pensais que tout ça je... Je n'avais pas le droit d'être aimé et heureux mais tu es arrivée et voilas quoi...

-Je t'aime tellement, je ne sais même plus comment te le dire, comment te le prouver tellement je t'aime. Regarde mon cœur bas pour le tien.»

Darren prit la main de Chris et la posa sur son cœur qui cognait à tout rompre. Chris fit pareil avec celle de Darren qui s'extasia devant leur rythme cardiaque parfaitement synchronisée.

Il prit le visage de Chris en coupe avec son autre main gardant toujours le contact avec la poitrine du châtain et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami tout en le rallongeant sur l'oreiller d'oreiller. Leurs deux cœurs cognèrent plus fort aux mêmes moments et Darren lâchât un gémissement étouffé par la bouche de Chris.

Leurs torses entrèrent en contact lorsque Christopher passât une main à l'arrière du crâne de Darren pour accentuer la pression de leurs lèvres et de leurs corps. Leurs mains étaient toujours en contact avec le cœur de l'autre. Darren ramena la couverture sur leurs deux corps tout en entendant le cœur du châtain se calmer petit à petit pour évitée les désagréments qu'ils avaient ut avant. Le boucler traçât des cœurs du bout des doigts sur le torse de son petit ami et parsemèrent de tendres baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres par si par las... Mais Chris ne voulait pas en rester las, avide du contact de Darren. Il passa au-dessus de Darren et attachèrent ses lèvres au cou de Darren. Il commença à le mordiller le sucer et embrasser le cou du boucler tout en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Il descendit ses lèvres passant par le cou pour y déposer de petits baisers papillon et s'arrêta au téton droit de Darren et le mordilla légèrement avant de le lécher et du suçotait arrachant des râles de plaisir et des gémissements que Darren tenter de retenir tant bien que mal. Darren inversa leur position pour pouvoir infliger la même douce et agréable torture. Les hanches de Christopher se soulevèrent impulsivement et son érection rencontra celle de Darren leurs arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser comme sa torse contre torse jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un qui monter les escaliers, ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs sweat-shirt, posèrent le plaid sur leurs jambes pour cacher leurs érections et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre comme si de rien était. Quelque seconde plus tard, Everett ouvrit la porte pour leur annoncer que le dessert était prêt et ajouta avec un sourire .

«-Vous feriez mieux d'enfiler un jogging et foulard pour cacher tout sa n'est ce pas Darren...»

Et il partit laissant les deux adolescents rouges de honte. Ils suivirent les conseils d' Everett et descendirent en priant pour qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Arrivés en bas main dans la main leur érection douloureuse, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent une part de gâteau. Après cela Chris dit au revoir à sa famille et se prit une réflexion de la part d' Hannah qui ne laissa pas son entre jambes indifférentes.

«-Profite bien de cette soirée de baise mais soyer en forme demain on a cours fit la blonde avec un sourire sadique.

-Durement notée... fit Chris en souriant narquoisement.»

Hannah qui n'était pas habitué à voir Chris répondre de cette façon sans rougir écarquilla des yeux, tout comme le reste des personnes présente sauf Darren qui passât son bras autour de la taille de Christopher en souriant fier de son petit ami. Les deux garçons montèrent, prirent une douche glaciale et se couchèrent tout en s'embrassant bien sur .

_Prochain chapitre: -Les rumeurs se répandent vite mais comment tu la appris ?_

**Et voilas chapitre 9 terminer bientôt le 10 je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au final … alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensait de ce chapitre?Je pense que je vais devoir faire passer cette fanfiction en rating M si sa pose problème a quelque merci de le faire savoir grâce à un review merci , j'attends vos review avec impatience et à bientôt:p mapoucinette**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon glee blablabla R.M... On connaît tous la suite, aucun Warning pour se chapitre qui est plutôt court. Je corrige encore et toujours avec ré verso (prendre une ou un bêta rallongerais le poste:/) donc si il reste des faute n'arrachais pas vos pauvres globes oculaire à cause de moi j'assassine déjà LaGleek72 ne rajoutait rien à mon dossier.**

**Yanico15:N'arrache pas tes pauvres yeux please merci pour ton review:)**

**LaGleek72 :Merci pour ton review. Je croit que je vais finir en prison à force de t' assassiner enfin je m'en tire bien homicide involontaire mais bon pour poster depuis la prison sa va être très compliquer Lol ;3**

**Faaaan:J'ai toujours autant de problème avec le français à ce que je vois merci de me l'avoir rappeler et merci pour le tuyaux du début/fin du lemon.;)**

**justmoi59:Merci pour ton review, pour le personnage d' Hannah je me suis inspirer d'une personne de mon entourage, qui ressemble également un petit peu à Santanna:3 **

Chapitre 10:

Chris ouvrit les yeux et vit Darren complètement endormi. Il releva sa tête et embrassa le cou de Darren sur les suçons de la veille qui avait une couleur violette très prononcée. Le boucler ouvrit les yeux, plaqua Chris contre le matelas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le châtain surpris de la vivacité de Darren ne répondit pas de suite à son baiser. Les deux garçons se séparèrent haletants, Darren jeta un coup d'œil au réveil -5 h 02 – il pourrait avoir Chris rien que pour lui pendant 2 h, rien que cette penser le fit gémir. Il regarda Chris dans les yeux et caressa sa joue. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent jusqu'à 7 h puis prirent chacun une douche et descendirent manger. Ayant de l'avance ils partirent à pied au lycée en profitant pour parler de leur projet pour le week-end.

«-Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end?

-Non pourquoi bébé.

-Mon meilleur ami Joey vient de L.A pour passer le week-end avec moi et je voudrais te le présenter.

-Je ne veux pas déra …

-Non tu ne dérangeras pas mon cœur en plus tu pourrais dormir à la maison.

-Ok je préviendrais ma mère mais la tienne .

-Je lui ai envoyé un SMS elle a dit oui.

-Tu penses vraiment toujours à tout toi. »

Arrivées au lycée les élèves présents étaient bizarres. Ils regardaient les deux amoureux marcher. Les deux garçons ayant du temps devant eux s'installèrent sur un banc. Ils s'embrassaient tranquillement lorsque qu'Apolline s'arrêta devant leur banc et fit.

«-Pas trop mal au cul COLFER.»

Chris et Darren la regardaient passer avec un regard noir et incompris.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire fit Chris perdu.

-Je ne sais pas fit Darren en haussant les épaule.»

La sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons partirent en courant vers l'entrée pour ne pas être en retard. Leur matinée avait été très étrange, les élèves les fixaient d'un air curieux, indescriptible.

Ce ne fut qu'à la pause de midi qu'ils comprirent la cause de ses regards.

«-DARREN hurla Chuck depuis la table centrale du réfectoire.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent main dans la main insouciant vers Chuck qui n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Oui demanda le brun inquiet en voyant Chuck une expression bizarre sur le visage.

-Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle .

-Euh non .

-Tout le monde pense que Chris et toi avez … Enfin il y a une rumeur qui dit que vous avez couché ensemble.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est faux répondit Darren choquer.

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec Chris alors fit Chuck en défiant les deux vierges effarouchées qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Bien sur que si sorti très naturellement Darren avant de se reprendre. Je … Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

-Ouais enfin bref je sais juste que quelqu'un à sue que vous vous êtes vu hier mais c'est un tissu de mensonges vous n'auriez pas couché ensemble puisque nous étions à la maison vous n'avez rien pu faire...»

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir en pensant à la soirée de la veille qui avis était plutôt bien consommée. Enfin d'après eux...

Ils mangèrent en se demandant QUI avait lançait cette rumeur. Après avoir mangé, les deux amoureux s'installèrent sur un banc se pelotonnant l'un à l'autre pour profiter du contact de l'autre et se réchauffer. Darren remarqua quelque chose d'anormal chez son petit ami.

«-Bébé ça va .

-Oui je me demande juste qui à lancer cette rumeur.

-Je ne sais pas mais je m'en fous royalement. Nous on s'aime réellement et c'est ça qui compte à mes yeux. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur notre vie je les emmerde. Je t'aime qu'ils l'acceptent ou non.

-Je t'aime tellement fit Chris en resserrant encore plus Darren contre lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement fort.»

Darren posa ses lèvres sur celle du châtain. Leur baiser était tendre et lent profitant de l'instant présent. Ils furent interrompus par une petite brune qui arriva en courant.

«-Darren Chris fit ladite brune.

-Oui Laura?

-C'est vrai ce que Matthew raconte .

-C'était donc lui le déclencheur de cette putain de rumeur s'exclamât Darren avec un air mauvais.»

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'entrer du lycée mais fut interpeller par un groupe d'ados lorsqu'il entendit.

«-Christopher en a pris plein son cul de petite pédale de merde si vous voulez mon avis, il …

-Toi pour qui te prends-tu?! Fit Darren en s'approchant du quaterback.

-Oh voilait le petit pédé vient défendre sa Lady, Criss tu es bien certain d'être gay? Car avec la fille manquer qui te sert de petit ami, au lit tu fermes les yeux tu entends une fillette gémir non ?

-Je t'interdis d'insulter mon petit ami, auquel tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville !

-En parlant de ta duchesse...

Chris était derrière Darren et observer son petit ami le défendre bec et ongles contre cette abrutie.

-Je ne suis pas une duchesse Tomssonne et au lieu de vanter nos sois disant prouesse sexuelle tu devrais peux être vivre les tienne. Mais vu que tu es aussi actif sexuellement qu'un prêtre catholique tu devrais peut-être te présenter dans une abbaye peut-être qu'ils te prendront. Qui sait!

Matthew était bouche bée, le châtain était si passif habituellement. Le quarterback se ressaisit rapidement, les autres élèves attendant la suite.

-Ta gueule sale tapette.

-Wow tu m'impressionnes vachement fit Chris en s'approchant. Ce fait aux moins deux ans que tu me dis «Tapette» «Sale pédale» «pédés» qu'elle répartit, monsieur veut me jouter verbalement grâce à ça. La blague! Je ne me suis jamais amusée à lancer des rumeurs sur toi et pourtant tu sais ce que je sais et que je pourrais te causer des problèmes ici n'est ce pas .

La menace de Christopher fit pâlir Matthew alors que ses camarades étaient réellement confus.

-Je... De toute façon tu n'as aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit.

-Tu te trompes j'ai plus de preuve qu'il n'en faut.

-Tu bluffes …

-Ne me croit pas, de toute façon moi ça ne changera rien à ma vie si ça se repend. Alors au lieu de lancer des rumeurs sur moi tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres problèmes...

-C'est ta sœur qui a tendu la perche...

-Expliques-toi fit Christopher les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est elle qui a dit à mon petit frère qu'elle passer Thanksgiving chez Darren et que tu dormais chez lui...

-Oh est juste pour sa tu en as déduit que nous avons couché ensemble, bravo je te décerne le prix du plus con des cons. Darren et moi ne coucherons jamais ensemble on se fera l'amour car l'on s'aime et désoler mais contrairement à toi nous avons tout notre temps. Bon sur ce je te laisse toi et la cuvette des toilettes. Viens mon cœur on y va fit il en prenant la main de Darren»

Les deux garçons partirent se rasseoir sur leur banc.

«-Bébé, de quoi tu voulais parler . Enfin si tu veux me le dire fit Darren en enroulant le châtain à l'intérieur de son blouson pour l'avoir contre lui et le réchauffer.

-Je veux bien te raconter mais n'en parle à personne Matthew ne le supporterait pas .

-OK mais pourquoi tu te soucies de lui fit-il un peu jaloux.

-Oh tu es adorable à être jaloux comme ça.

-Moi jaloux de ce mec. Tu es fou je … bon un peu bref tu me racontes.

-Ok eh bien en fait i ou 4 ans je j'étais anorexique, mon obsession pour la minceur à commencer lorsque je suis rentré en sixième, je ne mangeais plus, mes parents s'en sont aperçus et j'ai commencé à voir un psychiatre puis j'ai intégré un groupe de parole lorsque je suis passé en 5e car guéri d'un trouble alimentaire c'est vraiment dur et long. Ça me bouffait la vie. Personne n'était alors au courant de ma maladie. Ce groupe était destiner aux jeunes boulimiques et anorexique, la plupart des anorexiques étaient des filles donc le psy me mettait avec les garçons et c'est donc las que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Matthew qui n'était pas encore dans mon collège. Il paraît fort et sur de lui mais en vérité quand il est mal il mange et vomit pour évacuer son stress, je sais qu'il a recommencé à se faire vomir et comme c'est la sixième fois qu'il replonge il pourrait se faire internait dans un hôpital pour les troubles alimentaires mais premièrement ça coûte très cher et deuxièmement sa popularité serait ruinée elle serait peut-être pire que la mienne et c'est la seule chose qui lui reste sa popularités alors que moi je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je... Wow je t'aime mon cœur, tu es tellement gentil et tu as tellement de compréhension et de compassion. Je... tu es merveilleusement merveilleux.

-Non Darr je ne suis pas …

-Je t'interdis de te dévaloriser.»

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Chris dans le but de le faire taire et de profiter des dernières minutes de pose qu'ils leurs rester avant la reprise des cours. La sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons partirent à l'intérieur. Les autres élèves avaient arrêté de les fixaient comme des singes au zoo, la contre rumeur s'était répandues dans l'établissement en un claquement de doigt. Le jeudi passa rapidement, Darren et Chris montèrent dans la Ford et rentrèrent chez eux. Arrivée chez lui lez châtain se fit attaquer par sa mère.

«-Alors comme sa Darren et toi avait enfin... Vous vous êtes protégé au moins...

-Je vois que les rumeurs se répandent vite comment tu as su sa?

-Bah ta sœur qui...

-Ok j'ai compris, je monte dans ma chambre et pas la peine de fixer ma démarche ou ma postérieure maman, il ne sait rien passer rassures-toi!»

Le châtain téléphona à Darren et lui raconta tout, il s'endormit une fois de plus au téléphone bercé par la respiration de l'autre.

Prochain chapitre: Le week-end avec Joey

**Et voilas le chapitre 10 terminer je vous prépare le 11 en priant pour pourvoir poster le week-end prochain qui seras je pense charger, sa devrait allez, dite moi ce que vous en avez penser avec un petit review :)**

**A bientôt mapoucinette :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee est toujours à Ryan Murphy **

**J'ai vue l'épisode un de la saison 5, juste parfait exactement ce que j'avais espérée je sais pas vous mais moi sa ma choquer j'ai écrit un truc quasi similaire juste pour moi donc bon... J'espère que vous l'avez vue vous aussi;)**

**Bebegay merci de ton review et en me relisant sur le site j'ai vu cette énorme boulette o.O merci de me l'avoir dit je ne l'avait pas vu lors de la relecture avec la fatigue …**

**Guest:merci pour ton review:) Eh oui Chris commence à prendre de l'assurance et commence à ne plus se laisser faire on dit que l'amour donne des ailes bah lui c'est un peu sa à la base il manquer de confiance et penser être un moins que rien mais tu verra au fil de l'histoire Darren va l'aider à gagner de la confiance en lui et en qui il est … enfin bref j'en dit pas plus...:)**

**LaGleek72:Toujours fidèle à mon histoire;) Sa me fait plaisir. Oui Chris commence à répliquer ses comme pour ce que j'explique juste aux dessus a Guest la confiance en lui qui lui manquer cruellement va apparaître grâce à notre boucler préférée:) Quand à Matthew tu verras bien si ce secret va aider Chris et Darren ou si sa va leur attirer encore plus de problème... **

**Merci au nouveau et nouvelle personne qui follow ma fanfiction;) **

**Bon ben bonne lecture, j'attends vos review;)**

Chapitre 11 :

Le vendredi passât à une allure folle, si bien que le soir même Darren, Chris et Chuck étaient dans le salon à regarder une stupide télé-réalité en attendant l'arrivée de Joey. Les trois ados s'ennuyaient fermes jusqu'à ce que la voiture d' Everett arrive dans un crissement de pneu. Darren se précipita à l'extérieur alors qu'un garçon brun aux yeux marron vêtu d'un gilet à capuche rouge un jean et des converses noires sortait de la voiture avec un sac de sport à la main.

« -Joey !

-Darren, putain vieux comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien, content de te revoir vivant, Julie me demander de tes nouvelles, elle a toujours le béguin pour toi mec, du coup je lui ai dit que tu sors avec quelqu'un ici, elle avait l'air genre grave déçu !

-Oh non pas elle je …

-Wow et détend toi Darr, elle ne va pas venir te traquer jusqu'ici...

-Oui tu as raison mais tu connais cette fille...

-Ouais bref...

-Bon ben rentre, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter...

-Ah je vais enfin rencontrer le bourreau de ton cœur, ton prince charmant, ta moitié ton …

-Ok stop j'ai compris fit le boucler en souriant. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et partirent vers le salon où Christopher lisait un magazine pour se donner de la constance.

«-Chris je te présente Joey.

-Bonjour fit Chris timidement.

-Hey salut mec, alors comme ça tu es le petit ami de Darren fit-il en soulevant ses sourcils.

-Oui...

-Intéressant. Alors il est bon au lit?

-Oh mon Dieu Hannah sort de ce corps! Fit Chris en riant rejoint par Darren

Joey qui voulait perturber le petit ami Darren se retrouva en position inverse, totalement confus …

-Hannah ?

-Ma sœur... fit le châtain entre deux fous rires.

-Hein ?

-Sa sœur est exactement comme toi fit Darren qui s'était calmé.

Joey s'installa dans un des fauteuils alors que Darren s'installa entre les jambes de Chris qui passa ses bras autour des épaules du boucler.

-Vous êtes adorable !

Joey venait de lâcher sa le plus spontanément du monde.

-Merci répondirent les deux amoureux en même temps.»

Chris fit connaissance avec Joey, il apprit que celui-ci allait avoir 15 ans en mars, qu'il avait une grande sœur Sophie et une petite sœur Brooke. Joey ressemblait beaucoup à Hannah, le côté chieuse un peu moins prononcer. Chuck demanda des nouvelles de Sophie qui avait été pendant plus de deux ans une sorte de petite amie ou de sex-friend...

Joey lui expliqua qu'elle n'allait pas très bien sans son Chuckinou ce qui fit rire Darren et Chris.

Puis Chuck partie répondre au téléphone et s'enferma dans sa chambre, les trois garçons reparlèrent de sujets divers jusqu'à ce que Joey ce mette à parler de musique avec enthousiasme.

«-Oh Darr, il y a un groupe qui cartonne à L. A et San Francisco en ce moment « The Other Hall 2 », je te jure sa défonce. Ils ont même repris du « Young the Giants » ! Fit-il en tendant un poster dédicacer.

-Mon cœur c'est Steve ! Fit Chris en tendant le poster à son petit ami.

-Bah oui c'est le chanteur du groupe tu connais ? Demanda Joey surpris.

Darren et Christopher échangeait régulièrement de bref SMS avec le groupe depuis Sadie Hawkins.

-Je Wow... Quand on dit que l'on connais ses mecs ont les connaît genre vraiment en vrai.

-Sérieux, genre je suis un putain de fan, comment vous pouvez les connaître ?

Ils lui racontèrent dans les moindres détails la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passée lors du Bal ainsi que leur rencontre avec le groupe.

Darren décida de contacter Steve pour faire une surprise à son meilleur ami de toujours.

«-Allô, Steve fit Darren depuis la cuisine où il s'était isolé.

-Hey Darren ça va mon pote .

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien bien, alors avec Christopher ça va bien .

-Hyper bien il est tellement merveilleux parfait et beau et enfin bref je m'égare.

-Ouais je vois sa rigola le chanteur.

-En fait je t'appelle pour mon meilleur ami, il vient passait le week-end chez moi tu vois et en fait il habite L. A et il est juste grave fan de votre groupe donc est-ce que vous pourriez si vous voulez je veux dire que je vous force pas quoi mais ça vous dit de venir chez moi et on pourrait je sais pas, faire des photos mixer de la musique je …

-RESPIRE Darren le coupa Steve

-Je... Désolée.

-Ok moi et les gars on crèche dans notre bus/caravane, une maison nous changera un peu.

-Ouais ok je t-envoie mon adresse pas SMS.

-Ok mec à demain.

-À demain Steve.»

Il raccrocha et se rendit dans le salon, Christopher était occupé à battre Joey au bowling sur la Wii, Chris se mit en position pour tirer offrant à Darren un magnifique aperçu de son postérieur que le boucler contempla en se léchant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, mais ça n'échappa pas à Joey qui fit en souriant d'un air narquois.

«-Darren ferme ta bouche tu baves.»

Le boucler fusilla Joey du regard alors que son petit ami reposa sa manette sur la table basse avec un petit sourire, il s'approcha tel un félin de Darren qui s'était installée dans le canapé et se glissa entre ses jambes posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren, déposant de petit baisser papillon dans le cou du boucler qui ronronnât contre le châtain qui adorait savoir qu'il fessait cet effet sur le brun.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les suçons qui commençaient à disparaître alors que Darren le serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Joey les regardait attendri par tout cet amour que dégager le couple.

«-Bon les mecs, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous regarder vous bécoter, mais hum comment dire... sa créer une tension entre vous...»

Chris fit un dernier baiser papillon à Darren qui renchérit en lui rendant. Le châtain explosa de rire devant les enfantillages de son petit ami. Darren alluma une troisième manette de Wii pour pouvoir jouer avec son meilleur ami et son chéri. Cérina rentra de courses et envoya les trois garçons prendre les sacs.

Après cela ils jouèrent à la Wii avec Chuck qui avait enfin terminé son appel téléphonique. Puis Charles rentra de la banque et ils passèrent tous à table. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Joey collant la honte à Darren devant Christopher qui riait à gorge déployer. Après ce moment d'humiliation totale pour Darren, ils montèrent à l'étage pour se mettre en pyjama et gonfler le matelas gonflable pour Joey.

«-Jo aide-moi à gonfler ce truc demanda Darren qui brutaliser le pauvre matelas gonflable.»

Après mainte et mainte tentative, ils réussirent enfin à gonfler cet engin de torture.

«-Bon moi je vais me laver fit Joey en retirant son haut. Hé Chris ne me matte pas, je sais que je suis beau mais quand même Darr serait jaloux de mon torse de rêve.

-Désolée de te dire sa mais j'ai vu beaucoup mieux fit-il en fixant le torse couvert de Darren.

-Que... Oh je vois fit il en agitant les sourcils.»

Il entra dans la salle de bain en gloussant. Quand la pote de la salle de bain fut fermer, Chris bondit t-elle un tigre sur Darren qui attrapa Chris dans ses bras. Darren souleva Chris qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun tout en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Darren resserra sa prise autour du châtain et le plaqua doucement contre le mur qui était derrière Christopher pour faire appuie. Chris demanda l'accès à la bouche de Darren avec sa langue pour ensuite faire danser leurs langues dans une valse douce et sensuelle. Darren broya ses hanches contre celle de Chris qui envoya directement son gémissement dans la bouche du brun.

« -Je vous laisse trois minutes tout seul et vous en profiter pour forniquer comme des lapins !

Joey était revenue vêtue d'un boxer bleu ciel avec des petits canards de bain jaune imprimé dessus ainsi qu'un t-shirt rose écrit « Je peux avoir mon petit câlin ? ».Les garçons se séparèrent dans un POP humide, les lèvres rouge et gonflée.

-Bon vous allez mettre vos pyjamas. Je pensais que l'on devait se coucher tôt pour faire je ne sais pas quoi demain. Je trouve que vous êtes super proche tous les deux pourtant ça ne fait pas un mois que vous êtes ensemble... »

Chris prit son jogging, embrassa Darren et rentra à l'intérieur de la salle de bain en laissant traîner sa main sur le torse du boucler qui frémit à ce contact. Certes ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour si pur et si sincère que même un étranger le verrait. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement investi dans cette relation...

« -Vous vous aimez tellement, j'en suis presque jaloux …

-Je ne l'aime pas Joey c'est...

-ATTEND QUOI ! Tu ne l'aime pas !

-Si mais c'est tellement plus qu'aimer avec lui. Car sans lui je crois que ma vie n'aurait aucun sens c'est mon âme sœur, tu vois j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années et en même temps de le redécouvrir à chaque fois. Il... C'est lui que j'attends depuis toujours je ...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Chris en sortit vêtue d'un débardeur et un jogging, les joue baigner de larmes et un sourire remplit d'émotion sur le visage.

-Oh mon cœur... tu m'as entendu, tu sais je t'aime-je …

Il n' ut pas par le temps de finir car les lèvres de Chris était déjà posé sur les siennes.

-Je sais bébé j'ai tout entendu, je… Tu… Je croyais être seul à ressentir cela et pense ça et …

Ce fut cette fois-ci les lèvres de Darren qui arrêtèrent celle de Christopher.

-Je sais...

-Désolée de couper ce moment fort en émotion digne d'une série télé mais je …»

Darren partit à la salle de bain, déposant un dernier baiser papillon sur la joue de Chris. Quelque minute plus tard il sortit à son tour vêtue d'un débardeur mauve et son jogging ADDIDAS.

«-Bon ben, bonne nuit les mecs.

-Bonne nuit Jo' fit Darren en se glissant sous ses draps.

-Bonne nuit fit Chris en suivant le boucler.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit mon bébinou fit Chris en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Darren qui s'était mis à sourire devant sont nouveaux surnoms affectifs.»

Il prit Christopher dans ses bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Dix minutes plus tard les deux amoureux étaient en train de se bécoter pensant que Joey qui était dos à eux était certainement endormi. Chris était à califourchon sur Darren et suçait le coup du brun, il toucha le point sensible du brun qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

«-Vous pouvez arrêter vos cochonneries fit Joey en se tournant vers eux. Un plan à trois ne m'intéresse pas, mais alors pas du tout!»

Darren poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsque le châtain se rallongea sur le matelas et se réinstalla dans le creux de ses bras, après cela les trois garçons s'endormir cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Joey ouvrit les yeux et scanna la pièce, que fessait-il là, son regard se posa sur une forme étrange, deux corps entrelacés en un sac de membres difformes. Ah s'il s'en rappelait maintenant, il était chez Darren à Clovis et la forme sur le lit n'est autre que le boucler et son petit ami. Il sourit à cette penser, son meilleur ami avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. D' après lui c'est deux las c'était vraiment bien trouvé. Il se leva sans bruit et descendit en bas ou il trouva Chuck seul dans le canapé, il s'approcha et vit que le garçon pleurait.

«- Chuck ?

-Oh Joey je... ça va ? Fit il en reniflant.

-Moi oui mais toi...

-Moi ouais ça va t'inquiète... Un petit coup de blues.

-Ok... Si tu as besoin je suis la...

-Merci mec.»

Il cogna son poing contre celui de Chuck et décida de remonter réveiller les deux tourtereaux.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Darren qui avait entendu Joey se lever avait réveillé Chris en l'embrassant tendrement, lorsque le châtain avait ouvert les yeux Darren lui était monté déçu pour embrasser son cou avec plus de faciliter, Chris avait par la suite retiré le débardeur mauve de Darren et le brun en avait fait de même avec le débardeur du châtain.

Darren se stoppa et fit d'une voix rauque et remplit de sommeil.

«-Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour mon bébinou...»

Et ils avaient de suite replongé en souriant sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Joey ouvrit délicatement la porte pour pouvoir réveiller les deux amoureux, quand la porte fut grande ouverte Joey écarquilla des yeux devant ce qui se produisait à l'intérieur. Darren était à califourchon sur Chris et suçotait le cou du châtain qui retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de plaisir. Puis le boucler s'attaqua aux lèvres déjà bien gonfler de son petit ami avec une douceur déconcertante au vu de la situation...

«-Hum vous n'arrêtez donc que pour dormir fit Joey qui avait finalement repris ses esprits.

Chris et Darren poussèrent un gémissement de frustration qui fit rire Joey qui remarqua alors les deux boules de tissus par terre ainsi que les deux adolescentes torses contre torses, peau contre peau.

-La prochaine fois prévenez-moi avec une petite pancarte sur la porte du style « copulation en cours ne pas déranger merci Darren et Chris » je ne sais pas moi...

Chris essaya de se lever mais quand il fut sur ses deux pieds Darren le tira vers le lit et il retomba sur le torse nu du boucler qui lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Peut-être que si on fait semblant qu'il n'ait pas là on pourra reprendre notre câlin et...

-Darren je t'arrête tout de suite je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre.

-Si on est nu, tu devras bien sortir fit Darren avec un air de défi.

-Premièrement vous n'oserez jamais et deuxièmement je pensais que l'on avait quelque chose de prévu.

-Ouais bon tu as gagné...

-Bon maintenant filez-vous laver !

-Oui papa répondit le boucler en prenant Chris par la main.

-Chacun votre tour sinon dans trois siècles on est encore ici !

-Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie! Fit Darren en tirant la langue.

Il embrassa une dernière fois le châtain et parti se laver et s'habiller.

Il ressortit habiller d'une chemise en jean ouverte avec un t-shirt blanc moulant en dessous, un slim noir et les Doc Martenn's noir de Christopher.

-Mais attend ce sont les chaussures de Chris non .

-Oui Darr et moi chausson la même pointure et mettons la même taille en vêtements.»

Chris entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtues du polo rose de Darren un pull en col V moulant bordeaux, un slim en jean et les boots marron de Darren. Quand Darren vit son petit ami vêtu ainsi il bondit sur le châtain et l'embrassa avec passion. Plus le temps passé et plus les deux garçons étaient proches physiquement. Joey passa à son tour dans la salle de bain priant pour que les deux garçons ne se déshabillent pas pendant qu'il se laverait.

Il revint vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches longues rouge, un jean gris clair et ses baskets marron. Darren et Chris se câliner et grâce au ciel avaient gardé leurs vêtements. Joey se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et se mit à sourire. Les trois garçons descendirent manger puis partirent jouer avec les platines de Darren dans les combles. Ils s'amusaient à mixer lorsque la sonnette retentit. Darren courut jusque-là porte laissant les deux autres garçons à l'étage. Il revint accompagner des The Other Hall 2 au complet pour le plus grand étonnement et la joie de son meilleur ami.

« -OH MON DIEU ! Ce sont eux !

-Arêtes de hurler comme une fillette de douze ans à côté de moi merci fit Chris en souriant. »

Le groupe parla avec Joey qui était aux anges puis ils chantèrent et mixèrent des chansons qui d'après Steve allaient faire un malheur.

Darren chanta Cought Syrup à la demande de son petit ami, accompagner par le groupe. À la fin de la chanson Steve fit promettre à Darren qu'un jour il chanterait avec eux lors d'un de leurs concerts.

L'après-midi passât à une allure folle . Darren prit des photos du groupe puis lui et Chris prirent une série de photos ensemble. Pendant ce temps Joey qui pouvait être une vraie fouine fouilla l'ordinateur de Darren et fouilla plus particulièrement ses dossiers photo. Les deux amoureux étaient tellement absorbés par leurs photos qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Joey et le groupe qui regardaient leur photo en souriant. Vers 19 heures le groupe repartie pour le plus grand malheur de Joey. Après cela ils mangèrent des pâtes au saumon, se mirent en pyjama et se calèrent devant la petite sirène le dessin animé préférée de Darren. Chris s'était pelotonné contre Darren, la tête dans le cou du boucler ne regardant même pas le film, alors que Darren caresser la base de la naissance de ses cheveux et sa nuque.

Chris s'endormit dans les bras de Darren qui demanda à Joey de lui donner un plaid pour que le châtain n'attrape pas froid. Quand la petite sirène fut terminer Darren demanda à Everett de réveiller Joey qui s'était endormi entre-temps alors que lui réveiller son petit ami. Ils montèrent se coucher tous les trois et Darren et Christopher se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir.

Le lendemain les trois garçons ouvrirent les yeux quasiment en même temps. Joey devait partir pour 17 heures ce qui leur laissait l'après-midi. Darren voulait présenter Hannah à Joey décida d'inviter la petite blonde malgré la réticence de son chéri. Hannah arriva donc vers 14h30 vêtu d'une robe beige, des collants noirs et des boots marron foncés. Joey avait enfilé un pull bleu marine un jean et ses chaussures marron.

Quand Hannah rencontra Joey, elle s'amusa à le taquiner sur le fait qu'il a passé deux nuits avec un couple gay. Joey était complètement bouche bée devant la jeune fille au caractère et à la répartie très impressionnante. L'après-midi passât rapidement, Joey et Hannah s'amusant à taquiner les deux amoureux, Joey repartie chez lui et fit promettre à Darren Chris et Hannah car il s'était vraiment bien amusé aux côtés de la petite blonde de venir pour le nouvel an à L.A.

Prochain chapitre: Accident...

**Et voilas j'attends vos review en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous est pas trop déçut car perso je sais pas je les écrit , réécrit ré réécrit mais c'est le mieux je trouve car les autres révéler trop vite la suite il était assez complexe à écrire enfin bref je vous dit a bientôt pour le chapitre 12:) Vive la saison 5;p**

**Et bonne semaine, mapoucinette.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey oui glee est à moi!Non je rigole ce serais juste géniale mais sa ne s'appellerait plus glee mais Arc en ciel & Cie;p **

**Je veux remercier la Sncf qui ma permis de rentrer chez moi grâce à une sympathique petite annulation de train;) Sans leur gréve je n'aurais pas pu poster !**

**Bon ben je corrige toujours avec Reverso donc si il y a encore des fautes...Sorry.;p**

**Bref je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre;)**

Chapitre 12 :

Darren se réveilla seul dans son lit. Ou était Chris? Il entendit l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte et vit Chris qui était occupé à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain.

«-Oh bébé tu es réveillé...

-Oui tu me manquais...

-Oh je voulais prendre un bain avec toi, on commence à 8h30 et il n'est que 7h alors et bah je …

-Tu es adorable.»

Darren retira son haut et son bas puis s'approcha à pas de velours de Chris qui était en peignoir de bain dos à lui continuant de préparer leur bain et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du châtain qui sursauta à ce contact.

Chris sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, un torse chaud se coller contre son dos et une paire de lèvres humides s'attacher à son cou.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière emporter par le plaisir. Darren tira sur le cordon du peignoir qui tomba par terre dévoilant le magnifique corps nu du châtain. Voyant Chris gênée il retira son boxer se retrouvant tout aussi nu que son petit ami. C'était la première fois que les deux amoureux se voyaient entièrement nus. Chris entra dans l'eau bouillante du bain suivi par Darren qui s'installa derrière le châtain. Il colla son torse au dos de son petit ami et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient bien tout les deux dans le calme et l'intimité de la salle de bain, dans l'eau chaude et l'odeur fruitée du gel douche à la pomme.

« -On est bien las fit Darren en soupirant de plaisir.

-Oui...

-Tu as ut une bonne idée, c'est tellement plus agréable avec toi...

-Darr est ce que tu crois que ce que Joey nous a dit ce week-end je … Laisse tomber.

-Chris finit ta phrase, je ne veux pas être ce genre de couple, on doit tout ce dire quitte à ce que l'autre ne soit pas de bonne humeur après sinon l'un de nous en souffrira et à force on risque de s'éloigner et … et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je... je me demandais si ce que Joey a dit ses vraies ou non je …

-Tu penses que nous allons trop vite . Car si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise je peux comprendre, je ne voulais pas te forçais et si c'est ce que j'ai fait je suis désolée fit-il des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

-Oh non bébé, je ne veux pas que tu pleures ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulue dire je suis très à l'aise avec toi peux être même un peux trop... J'ai simplement peur que sa n'aille trop vite pour toi, je ne veux pas te forcer je …

-Je t'aime tellement fort.»

Chris se retourna pour se retrouver face à Darren. Darren plongea son regard dans celui de Chris, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa ils rompirent leur baiser et Chris posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Darren et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Ils étaient certes deux ados bourrés d'hormones et de pulsion sexuelle, nu dans une baignoire mais tout était simplement romantique, rien de sexuelle juste deux amoureux partageant un moment intime fort. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-MAMAN !

-Oh mon Dieu je suis désolé je pensais que vous étiez en bas fit elle en refermant la porte en grande vitesse.

Ils sortirent de leur bain et s'habillèrent, Darren enfila un pull gris clair en laine, un pantalon noir et des boots gris sourie. Chris lui enfila une chemise violette avec un pull en col V vert kaki par dessus, un slim en jean et ses doc Martenn's noir. Arrivée en bas habiller et coiffer les deux garçons s'installèrent à table où Chuck les regardait en gloussant.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grogna Darren.

-Rien juste maman …

-Qu'est-ce quelle a encore fait...

-Rien, elle a juste téléphoné à Karyn genre toute paniquer comme quoi elle vous avait surpris nu. Je savais que vous étiez deux petits cochons fit Chuck en agitant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

-Chuck on n'a pas... Rhoo mais sérieux vous n'êtes pas normal dans cette famille fit Darren en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Cérina arriva armer de courage et de détermination et fit.

-Les garçons je suis désolé de vous avoir comment dire gênée pendant votre... enfin je …

-Maman on prenait simplement un bain !

-Oh oui je...

-Bon les mecs on va être en retard et il faut prendre Éva et Hannah ! Fit Chuck en se levant »

Ils partirent donc dans la Ford et partir jusque chez Éva. Arriver devant chez elle Chuck la prit dans ses bras la laissant pleurer à sa guise alors que Chris et Darren ne comprenaient strictement rien. Éva entra par la suite dans la voiture suivit par Chuck.

« -Éva, on peut leur dire ? fit Chuck d'une voix sombre.

-Oui d'accord fit elle en reniflant

-Tu veux le faire ou...

-Oui je … Je suis enceinte fit elle en explosant en un sanglot.

-Oh non ma pauvre fit Chris en se penchant pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire demanda Darren qui c'était remis du choc.

-Je ferais ce qu'elle veut faire, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'imposer.

-CHUCK ! Je te les dis nous devons le décider ensemble. Cette enfant va modifier notre avenir à tous les deux et je ne veux pas l'avorter si toi tu voudrais l'élever et je ne veux pas le garder si toi tu ne te sans pas prêt pour ça! Il faut prendre la meilleure décision pour nous deux pas seulement pour moi !

-Si sa ne tiendrait cas moi je voudrais ne pas le garder... Je ne suis pas prêt à être père à être responsable je... je ne peux pas. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne veux pas être mère ados je ne tiendrais jamais le coup...

-Je payerais l'avortement c'est ma faute si le préservatif ne c'était pas briser...

-Bah tais-toi fit Darren en pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Ils rirent tous des enfantillages du brun.

-Enfin bon ce matin avec Chrissouner sa ne t'a pas dérangé hein !

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir et Chuck prit donc sur le champ un rendez-vous pour une IVG dans la clinique la plus proche.

-Bébé, on a un rendez-vous cette après midi à 15 heures. »

Le téléphone de Chris se mit à sonner et le châtain ut le droit à un savon de la part d' Hannah qui attendait encore.

«-Tu es mon grand frère donne-moi l'exemple, mais bon c'est sur que copuler dans une baignoire avec bouclette est beaucoup plus jouissif je te l'accorde fit elle narquoisement.

-Hannah nous ne … Oh laisse tu m'énerve !

-Bref maman à dit que vous devrait descendre cinq minute car elle à des papiers à te donner enfin voilà quoi! »

Chris raccrocha et se mit à râler dans sa barbe.

« -Bébé on sèche la bio demanda Chris avec tendresse mais mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'ai jamais fait sa de ma vie moi...

-Moi non plus.

-Bah moi l'année passée je sécher les maths en disant au prof que j'avais des ennuie familial et à ma mère que le prof était atteint du sida ce qui l'empêcher de faire le cours fit Chris en conduisant la voiture comme si de rien était.

-Attends, monsieur Lesquieux n'était pas atteint du sida et en plus tu mentais à maman !

-Saint Darren qui sèche le cours de sport !

-C'était accidentel ! Se justifia le boucler.

-Ouais ouais... »

Ils arrivèrent chez Chris et descendirent de la voiture. Chuck, Éva Darren et Chris entrèrent à l'intérieur essuyant un commentaire salace d' Hannah .

-Bonjour Darren gloussa Karyn

-Bonjour Karyn fit il mal alaise.

-Maman...fit Chris qui avait également compris à quoi sa mère penser.

-Sa fait longtemps que tu n'a pas porter d'intérêt à un bain, je penser que c'était moins hygiénique qu'une douche fit elle en souriant.

Chris et Darren se mirent à rougir alors que Chuck Hannah et Karyn riaient à cœur joie. La pauvre Éva ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ça.

Madame Colfer donna une enveloppe à son fils et les envoya à l'école.

La mâtiner passât rapidement et à l'heure du déjeuner Darren remarqua quelque chose, Chris n'avait presque rien manger. Le boucler était souvent inquiet à propos de l'alimentation de son petit ami surtout depuis qu'il lui avait appris qu'il avait ut par le passée des troubles alimentaires. En sport Chris ne se sentait pas très bien et força un peu trop puis ils entrèrent en anglais et Darren vit son petit ami aussi pâle qu'un mort.

«-Bébé vient je t'amène à l'infirmerie tu est blanc aspirine.

-Attend la fin du cour ou les autres vont faire des réflexions et je...

Darren se fichait des autres il demanda au prof pour partir et voyant le châtain vraiment mal le prof ne put que les laisser passer et même si ses vipères parler dans leur dos Darren sans contre ficher Chris n'était pas bien!

Madame Reynold la vieille infirmière déclara que le châtain devait rentrer chez lui et Darren décida de sécher son heure de TP pour la consacrer à son petit ami souffrant.

_Prochain chapitre:Toujours la dans la santé comme dans la maladie._

**Et voilas encore un chapitre de terminer:)**

**Donner moi votre avis avec un petit review.**

**A bientôt et bonne semaine, mapoucinette.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee ne m'appartient pas:(**

**Je remercie les nouvelle personnes qui follow cette fiction, et les gens qui prennent le temps de mettre un review:p**

**Yanico15:Merci pour ton review, je suis ravie que sa te plaise;) Désolée je ne peux poster que le week-end;)**

**Klaine-Mad:Les moment chaud son la partie ou je me « lâche » le plus, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à torturer nos hormones d'ados … Non je déconne ;p**

Chapitre 13:

Chris avait de petites baisses de tension suite à une glycémie.

Darren était donc mille fois plus vigilant et protecteur surtout depuis que le châtain lui avait confié avoir ut un problème d'anorexie par le passée. Darren était fier d'avoir la confiance de son chéri, cela symbolisait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait toujours des bonbons à sucer ou des biscuits pour Chris au cas ou le châtain manquerait de sucre. Ça pouvait paraître stupide et inutile mais toutes les petites attentions que Darren avait pour Chris étaient touchantes, prouvant au châtain que leur relation était réelle et non superficielle même si Darren était parfois un peu lourd...

« -Chris ça va. Tu n'as rien besoin. J'ai des kinders dans mon sac si tu veux.

-Non-bébé je n'ai rien besoin fit le châtain en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-Allez faire les pédés ailleurs !

Darren se retourna et vit Matthew ainsi que deux joueurs de l'équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Matthew quel déplaisir de te revoir.

Le quarterback n'avait pas montré de signe de vie depuis la semaine passer, leur vendredi s'était donc terminé calmement mais ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durée...

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser faire tranquille !

-Ce serait tellement bien ! Fit Chris en serrant la main de Darren.

-Casse-toi Matthew fit Darren avec lassitude.

-Non.

-Tu sais je connais ton petit secret Chris et moi on se dit toujours tout.

Matthew devint blanc comme un lit d'hôpital et attrapa violemment Darren par le col.

-Je vais butter ta sale gueule de nain comme sa tu ne pourras plus répandre ta gaytitude dans le lycée et tu ne pourras même plus parler !

-Vas-y frappe à la minute ou mon frère l'apprendra tu seras encastré dans ce mur.

-Tu ne sais pas te défendre seul pédale !

-Bien sur que si.

Le quarterback n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Darren s'était dégagé avec force et rapidité de son emprise et lui avait mis un coup de pied dans le tibia. Matthew tomba alors de tout son poids sur le sol et le boucler partit rejoindre Chris qui était restée pétrifier de peur. Matthew se releva avec l'aide de ses deux « amis » qui n'avait pas vraiment agi laissant leur quarterback se charger « du sale boulot ». Le quarterback hurla les yeux remplis de haine.

-SALE PÉDÉ PUTAIN PERSONNE NE T'AIME! TU NE SERS A RIEN. TU DEVRAIS MOURIR!

Chris avait déjà ut le droit à ce genre de discours mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que ce salop de Matthew s'en prenne à la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Chris n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, il était même pacifique mais las c'était trop. Le châtain empoigna le quarterback par le t-shirt et le claqua contre le mur dans un excès de rage et de colère en hurlant.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire sa, de lui dire sa il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, je t'interdis de lui dire qu'il devrait mourir.

Chris frappé à présent le garçon qui n'arriver pas à se défendre, le châtain dégager une force et une rage qu'il avait contenue jusque las. Étant calme et doux de nature c'était la première fois qu'il frapper quelqu'un et il ne contrôlait rien il se laissait simplement porter par ses pulsions animales. Les deux joueurs de foot tentèrent de se rapprocher mais se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils virent Matthew qui avait le visage bleu, le nez ensanglanté et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

-Chris STOP calme toi.»

Darren attira son petit ami vers lui et les deux joueurs de foot emmenèrent Matthew loin du châtain qui s'était mis à pleurer. Darren vit Chris pâlir et quelques secondes plus tard le châtain s'était écroulé sur le sol inconscient.

Une heure plus tard le châtain se réveilla dans un lit blanc, une main chaude dans la sienne et une masse de cheveux bouclés posés à coter de son corps. Mais pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Il se souvenait avoir piqué une crise à cause de Matthew puis Darren l'avait pris dans ses bras puis plus rien. Darren bougea et releva la tête la trace du tissu du lit imprimée sur son beau visage endormi.

«-CHRIS, tu es réveillé !

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois fit tendrement le châtain.

-Ta mère est partie, elle avait un rendez-vous important... J'ai ut tellement peur !

-Qu'est-ce qui met arriver ?

-Tu as fait un mal aise, une trop forte émotion ou un choc enfin du charabia de médecin.

-Tu as encore raté les cours par ma faute...

-Pas grave-tu es plus important pour moi qu'un cours de chimie !

-Viens las fit Chris en se décalant sur la gauche et en tapotant la place qui était maintenant libre à ses côtés.

Le boucler s'installa donc à coter du châtain et posa sa tête sur le torse de son chéri. Ils restèrent comme sa dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière qui ut un regard dégoutté pour les deux amoureux annonça que Chris pouvait partir.

-Allez viens-je t'emmène boire un chocolat chaud fit Darren en prenant la main de son petit ami.»

Ils partirent donc tout les deux s'installer dans un café. Darren envoya un SMS à Karyn pour la prévenir et commanda deux chocolats chauds ainsi que deux cookies en forme de père Noël.

«-Bébé tu veux quoi pour Noël? demanda Darren en croquant la tête du père Noël.

-Je ne veux rien je t'ai toi ! Fit Chris en souriant.

-Sérieux, il n'y a pas un truc qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Hé bien depuis que je suis petit je veux un lama, c'est stupide mais j'adore c'est animaux. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum passer mon réveillon avec toi.

-Tu es adorable. »

Ils finirent leurs chocolats et Darren ramena Chris chez lui et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Darren rentra chez lui et s'installa devant son ordinateur pour se rendre sur Shopzilla...

Prochain chapitre: Merry Christmas...

**Et voilas chapitre 13 terminer;) un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser?Oui je sais qu'il est cours.**

**A Bientôt mapoucinette.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou désolée pour cette énorme retard!Mon cher Pc HP de mer*de c'est dit **

**« AHAHA c'est les vacances le moment le mieux choisie ( pire moment méchant pc PIRE!) pour un pc comme moi paresseux et remplie de dossier plein à craquer de fanfiction alors ma petite mapoucinette tu vas pas me faire chier je vais planter vendredi à 16h30 tu vas bien t'énerver jusque jeudi pour me rallumer et las tu verra pour ton plus grand malheur que j'ai supprimer certain dossier contenant des photo, des film et pour les récupérer tu vas galéré ta race et au final tu n'auras pas tout et bien sur tu devras tout recommençais AHAHAH et le mieux de tout les vacances vont bientôt finir et je pourrais me reposer car tes frère et sœur sont pas aussi tenace Pouah ah ah ah ! »**

**Mais c'est pas grave papa Noël arrive bientôt et mon anniversaire aussi donc je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas bientôt rester OFF pour longtemps AHAH vengeance !**

**Bref Glee ne m'appartiens pas mais je veux bien troquer mon petit pc pourris hp contre les droit d'auteur aucun problème Ryan si tu veux bien me contacter via tweeter ? Ok je rêves et je délire trop de liqueur pur feu et de bière au beurre:p Bah quoi je suis moi aussi fan de Harry Potter d'ailleurs en parlant de sa je crois que je vais éventuellement poster une fanfiction à ce sujet une Dramione bien sur en grande fan de ce couple ( désolée Ronald:§ ).**

**Je corrige toujours avec ré verso donc si il reste des fautes car souvent il en reste car ce logiciel n'est pas vivant et que parfois il modifie des truc comme on me la signaler un rewiever merci encore:) ne m'en voulaient pas * bouille de bébé panda suppliante***

**Je remercie bien sur les nouvelle personne qui suive cette histoire et mes cher(e)s rewiever j'aime les review je me drogue au review... Nan je déconne... ou peux être pas _* regards mystérieux*_**

**Yanico15 : Sorry tu as du beaucoup baver:§ Honte à mon pc et à moi qui ne sais pas me faire obéir si seulement mon ordinateur était un elfe de maison... Je ne te retient pas plus longtemps car sinon j'ai tendance à écrire des roman ( n'est ce pas LaGleek72 ^^ ) bonne lecture et mes moi un petit review pour me dire ce que tu en as pense. **

**Justmoi59:Bah oui mais l'adrénaline quand sa monte d'un coup et que sa redescend d'un seul coup sa provoque un mal aise va-gal en plus Chris fait de la glycémie en ce moment je pouvais pas éviter la case hôpital et puis Darren qui loupe les cours pour son amoureux sa ajoute du mignon à leur relation:) Hé hé mon cotée guimauve qui ressort un peu beaucoup:) **

**LaGleek72 Aucun soucie sa arrive à tout le monde après tout on à tous des obligation dans cette vie chiante ou les pc se rebelle contre leur maîtres ou que la b box décide de faire grève car elle trouve quelle est pas assez bien payer ! La mienne fait plus gréve en un moi que la sncf ( vénération) en un an ( ok j'exagère un peu … un tout petit peu... ) et te faire clairement comprendre que tu doit aller te faire foutre cher les grecs pour être poli ( perso j'aime bien les grecs :p ), sinon pour les moment hot je c'est pas si je passe en M ou pas … J'hésite à mort car la plus part des truc que j'écris passe en M et je sais pas pourquoi... (_- Mapoucinette c'est ta conscience qui te parle, tu sais pourquoi sa s'appelle hormones c'est presque normal …_**

_**-CHUUUUUT)**_**Ouf désoler sa arriva parfois;p sinon ton review ma fait plaisir car je m'était un peux senti abandonner comme les chiot au bord de l'autoroute mais tu est de nouveaux las;) j'avais dresser une liste de scénario catastrophe comme noyer dans son chocolat au lait du matin ou étouffer par une miel pop's ( une miel pop's peux être très dangereuse méfiance …).Bref j'arrête tu vas te dire un truc du genre au secours une folle ! Enfin j'ai préciser dans ma bio que j'étais crazy;) Wow mon dieu les ligne passe bon j'arrête et je te laisse lire bonne lecture bisous baveux xoxo .mapoucinette **

**Bref sur ce je me tait et vous laisse lire en paix mais pour combien de temps … * regard mystérieux ha ha* **

Chapitre 14 :

Les jours étaient passé à une allure folle, Darren était aussi excité qu'un enfant à Noël... Enfin puisque c'était la veille de Noël... De plus les Colfer avaient invité les Criss à passer le réveillon de Noël chez eux. Et comme plus personne ne croyait au père Noël les deux familles avaient donc convenue de distribuer les cadeaux à minuit. Charles et Chuck venaient donc de finir de charger les cadeaux dans la voiture d' Everett.

Darren avait revêtu une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon bleu décorée de petit flocon de neige, un pull gris clair presque blanc en laine, un slim marron et des boots beiges. Darren avait fait raccourcir c'est boucle par Christopher qui avait fait cela comme un pro, Darren ne voulant pas faire confiance à un coiffeur.

«-Aller, dépêchez-vous! dit un Darren surexciter.

-Darr ne t'inquiète pas, Chris va t'attendre ! Fit Chuck en souriant.

-Oui mais il me manque fit le boucler avec une moue digne de faire craquer la personne la plus cruelle du monde (*).

-Vous vous êtes vu hier !

-Et alors? Je déteste, non je hais être loin de lui !

-Putain tu es au courant .

-Hein ?

-Tu ressembles à un chiot de la SPA !

-Je ne...

-Aller les garçons on y va fit Cérina en prenant les clés de voiture.

Darren partie en courant et s'engouffra dans la voiture à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Un vrai chiot soupira Chuck en levant les yeux au ciel et en grimpant dans la voiture. »

Everett se mit à rire de son petit-fils qui était en train de sauter d'impatience sur son siège, Ah la jeunesse pensa-il un sourire au coin des lèvres. Arrivé chez les Colfer, Darren descendit avec rapidité de la voiture, prit deux paquets dans le coffre, un petit paquet rectangulaire et un plus grand carrée tous deux envelopper dans un magnifique papier rouge et or. Il sonna à la porte avec difficulté et Hannah vient lui ouvrir.

«-Oh frisette c'est pour moi .

-Euh non ils sont pour Chris.

-Je m'en doutais, j'espère que tu ne lui a pas apporté quelque chose de trop … Choquant fit elle avec un sourire diabolique. »

Darren déposa c'est cadeau au pied du magnifique sapin décoré de bleu et de dorée et chercha le châtain du regard.

«-Christopher est à l'étage fit Tim en souriant devant l'impatience de son certainement futur gendre.»

Darren monta donc à l'étage et rentra dans la chambre du châtain. Le boucler crut qu'il allait gémir, Chris était dos à lui cherchant certainement son haut dans le dressing puisqu'il était actuellement vêtu d'un slim argenté très très moulant, ce qui fit migrer le sang du boucler vers le point sud situer entre ses deux jambes. Darren s'approcha du châtain qui n'avait pas senti sa présence trop absorbée dans sa recherche et avance à pas de loup pour surprendre son petit ami. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du châtain, colla son torse contre son dos et attacha ses lèvres au cou de Chris sur sa zone qu'il savait très sensible.

«Humm Darren... »

Chris se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. Puis il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle encore un peu froide du brun, les mouvent à un rythme lent et passionné. Darren caressa du bout des doigts le dos de Cris qui fut parcourue d'un frisson à ce simple contacte.

Le châtain allongeât son petit ami sur son lit, Darren fut étonnée et ravi de l'initiative prise par son châtain et se laissa aller. Quelque minute plus tard les deux tourteaux étaient torse nu l'un contre l'autre, Chris joué avec les boucles encore plus bouclées de Darren en soupirant d'aise. Darren prit le visage du châtain en coupe et déposa tendrement ses lèvres rougies et gonflées sur celle de son petit ami qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état...

«-On devrait peut-être descendre fit Darren à contre cœur.

-On devrait peut-être se rhabiller... Fit Chris en souriant et en déposant de petits baisers papillon qui retentissaient dans le calme de la pièce en un claque sonore sur les lèvres de son petit ami.»

Darren enfila sa chemise et Christopher lui reboutonna correctement et ramassa le nœud papillon qui avait atterri seul Dieu sait comment sur le haut de la télévision de Chris. Le châtain enfila une chemise noire et ses chaussures de ville italienne noires. Ils descendirent dans le salon où tous prenaient l'apéritif et s'installèrent ensemble sur leur petit fauteuil, Chris se glissa donc entre les jambes de son petit ami qui ravit l'entoura de ses bras pour coller le dos du châtain contre son torse. Hannah releva la tête de son téléphone et fit sournoisement.

« -Hé ben vous en avez mis du temps...

Tout le monde se tourna vers le couple et Darren fit joueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Moi euh bah rien je... je constate fit elle déstabiliser par sa réponse. »

Darren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris et embrasa tendrement sa joue. Puis ils partirent tous manger, Cérina avait fait en entrée des escargots au beurre, en plat principal la traditionnelle dinde Noël accompagnée de pomme duchesse et de petits pois carotte. Ils finirent par une bûche de Noël vanille framboise. Le repas était joyeux et Darren avait réussi à faire manger son petit ami comme jamais madame Colfer ne l'avait vu manger. Puis minuit sonna et ils partirent tous ensemble dans le salon pour déballer les cadeaux. Hannah déballa ses cadeaux en première étant la plus jeune, elle reçut de la part de ses parents un I phone 5, un magnifique collier en or de la part des Criss et un bon pour une séance chez l'esthéticienne par Christopher. Puis Chuck déballa ces cadeaux manifestant une impatience agaçante tel un enfant de 5 ans alors que pour une fois son frère cadet était calme puisqu'il avait son Chris, Chuck reçut de l'argent de la part de ses parents, des places pour aller voir un concert de rock par Everett, des livres de partitions de guitare électrique par les Colfer et une nouvelle veste en cuir de la part de Darren. Les adultes déballèrent les cadeaux offerts par leurs enfants ou petit enfant dans le cas d' Everett. Puis ce fut au tour très attendu de Christopher car vu les paquets qui trônaient au bas du sapin il y avait de quoi attiser la curiosité des adultes et de Chuck & Hannah. Chris déballa le plus gros paquet et découvrit un carton, il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un ciseau et découvrit de nouveau un carton Darren était plié de rire juste à côté de lui se délectant du spectacle, puis il tomba enfin sur son cadeau, un parfum Yves saint Laurent avec le coffret de soin et une petite peluche Lama adorable. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Darren et le flash de l'appareil photo de Cérina illumina leurs visages.

« -Bébé il t'en reste encore un à déballer »

Darren lui tendit donc son deuxième paquet et le châtain le déballa avec prudence s'attendant à voir un clown montait sur ressort sortir de la boîte. Il fut surpris de voir un pull alpaga en laine de lama représentant cette animal qu'il affectionne tant. Il enfila le pull et sentit quelque chose glissait de l' intérieur de la manche gauche, cette chose tomba sur le sol juste devant ses genoux, il prit le bracelet en argent et sentit les mains de Darren attacher le bracelet autour de son poignet gauche Chris regarda attentivement le bracelet et s'aperçut de ce qu'il représentait, cette gourmette car ce n'était pas un bracelet mais une gourmette était celle de Darren, elle représentait une sorte d'engagement entre eux. Il releva son regard, ses yeux baigner dans des larmes de pur bonheur qui dévalèrent petit à petit ses joue pour être arrêtée par les pouces de Darren. Il se blottit contre le torse de Darren et continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ses parents lui offrir de l'argent et Hannah elle fit le pire des cadeaux au monde mais le plus utile d' après elle.

«-Les garçons, Chuck et moi avons décidé de vous faire un cadeau commun donc voilà tenaient c'est pour vous deux faites en bon usage ...»

Elle lui tendit un paquet que Chris ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions, Darren avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son cher et tendre, lorsque les premiers bouts de papier enlevés le sourire de Darren disparurent, comme celui de Chris et le paquet tomba sur le sol.

«-OH MON DIEU! »

Chuck et Hannah se sourire et les adultes se demander pourquoi les deux garçons avaient la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de croiser un mort-vivant. Everett attrapa le paquet et se mit à rire.

«- Ne faite pas les prudes c'est simplement un petit coffret très... oser.

-Très osé ! Gand père ils nous ont offert un coffret contenant du lubrifiant, des capotes, des menottes et un livre de positions de... de ! fit Darren les joues rouges. »

Tout le monde sauf les deux tourtereaux se mit à rire et Darren déballât ses cadeaux à son tour, c'est parent lui avait également donné de l'argent estimant qu'il était un peu grand pour les laisser choisir ce qu'il voulait à Noël, Chuck lui avait offert une seconde bouteille de lubrifiant et une seconde boîte de préservatif en précisant que l'on n'en a jamais assez et Everett lui offrit des nouveaux gobos et pellicule pour son appareil photo.

Chris lui tendit deux paquet un petit rectangulaire et un plus imposant. Darren ouvrit donc le petit et découvrit une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de demi cœur gravée de la lettre C.

«-Tu voulais mon cœur pour Noël donc je te l'offre... Fit le châtain en souriant et en montrant à Darren l'autre partie de ce cœur graver d'un D dans une autre boite. »

Chris accrocha le collier autour du cou de son petit ami et Darren en fit de même.  
Puis Darren déballa l'autre paquet et découvrit une énorme peluche représentant un chiot avec une bouille adorable. La fin de soirée se passât calmement les deux amoureux se câlinant tranquillement dans le salon. Les Criss rentrèrent chez eux aux alentours de 1h30 du matin, Charles travaillant le lendemain.

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminer, Noël en avance j'aime Noël ;)**

**Voilas le lien du pull de Chris car je le trouve juste magnifique ce pull aprés chacun ses goût …**

** /pull-alpaga-motif-lama **

(*)**J'ai mis cette étoile parce que je ne voulais pas interrompre le texte avec des parenthèse la personne la plus cruelle du monde Voldemort mais Harry et le trio en or nous a eliminer cette... STOP ( note à moi même : -je doit arrête de lire c'est bouquin encore et encore je crois que j'ai reçu le sortilège d'imperium.**

**-Stop tu continue.**

**-Oups désolée conscience;p )**

**Oui je viens de parler avec moi même quand je dit être crazy... regard digne de Loufoca **

**-Stop !**

**-ok ok si on peux même plus papoter avec les lecteurs sans que tu t'énerve sur moi dit le ! **

**A plus tard les amis moi et ma folie mentale devons discuter dans la salle sur demande …**

**-Oui a plus tard tout le monde je doit régler c'est petit dégât mentaux après tout je suis la raison moi !**

**-Chuuuuut, bisous tout le monde merci de mettre un petit review, ma raison vous salut je les remis sous silencio héhé vive la magie;) .**

**mapoucinette.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee ne m'appartiens toujours pas hélas Ryan ne ma pas contacter pour faire un petit échange en même temps vue le pc je comprend...**

_**J'ai fait passer ma fiction en M pour plus de liberté, se sera mieux pour la suite...**_

**Je remercie les personne qui me suivent, sa fait plaisir :) Je vous est laisser des lien en bas j'espère que vous irez jeter un coup d'œil:) **

**LaGleek72 : Je pense que les ordinateurs savent que c'est bientôt Noël, ils veulent leurs retraite qu'ils ne méritent pas et pour sa ils font des gréves collectives bande de sale petit merd*eux ! Je comprend tout à fait ta détresse dans ses moment las moi je me mes par terre et je crie sur cette abruth*ie de pc qui à supprimer mes chers dossier et puis Brrr je m'énerve car le sale petit c*on ne veux pas se rallumer et après je panique, en gros c'est l' horreur ! Sinon oui je suis folle c'est plus à prouver je crois donc bienvenue au club, je crois que la plupart des personnes qui écrivent ou lisent des fan fiction deviennent fou lol je pourrais peux être déposer une thèse qui sait … Pour le cadeaux de Chuck et Hannah j'étais OBLIGER de faire quelque chose dans ce genre las perso quand la meilleur ami de ma sœur lui a fait ce cadeaux elle a tirer une tête tellement drôle que même un an après je m'en souviens ha ha bref... Sinon j'ai poster un Os Harry Potter une Dramione donc je te mets le liens en bas:) Sur ce je te laisse lire tranquillement**

**shi-san-klaine : Darren c'est genre le chiot tout malheureux de l' animalerie qui de dit « achète moi, achète moi je te lécherait les pied le matin pour te réveiller achète moiiii! ». « Qu'on a juste envie de prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire plein de petit truc » c'est exactement la phrase qui peux être mal interpréter dans ce doux monde remplie de perversion ha ha mais bon après cela dépend du degrés d'atteinte mental pour mon cas parfois je suis comment dire... irrécupérable hi hi ^^**

**Yanico15 : Un peu tu crois ? Je crois que ma réputation d'atteinte mentale n'est plus a faire Lol : p Merci pour ton review j'aime savoir si sa plaît ou pas ;p bonne lecture;3**

**justmoi59 : Merci pour le review je sais que je me répète mais comment dire... J'adore les review hé hé, pour les cadeaux j'ai quand même essayer de garder mon self contrôle mais c'était moins une car sinon Chris serait comment dire... Ensevelie de cadeaux car je suis quelqu'un qui adore faire des cadeaux c'est genre un gros défaut toujours vouloir donner beaucoup et sa fait défaut à mes personnages car si je me laisse emportée bah je me contrôle plus...C'est comme pour mes notes d'auteurs j'adore « parler » entre guillemet avec mes lecteurs mais bon je suis qu'un être humain après tout...**

_**Warning : Je n'est pas fait passer cette fiction en M pour rien si vous voyer ce que je veux dire ( même si d'après moi sa reste correcte) ^^**_

Chapitre 15 :

Après le réveillon Chris et Darren ne c'était vue que via Skype, le boucler était partie chez ses grands-parents maternels qui vivent près de phœnix en Arizona. Le pire d'après Darren c'était l'avion, comment aller ils faire si l'avion s'écraser?

Les deux tourtereaux devaient aller à la soirée du nouvel an organiser par Éva, Chuck avait insisté pour que seuls les amis d'Éva viennent pour éviter d'avoir des personnes... Indésirable.

Darren était aux anges lorsque la voiture de son père dépassa le panneau CLOVIS. Il avait fait stopper son père et était partie jusque chez Chris en courant. Il était heureux de retrouver son petit ami qui même avec leur rendez-vous sur Skype et leur appel lui manquait atrocement. Il frappa à la porte en priant intérieurement tous les dieux et saint qui existait -même s'il n'était pas croyant- pour que ce soit son petit ami qui ouvre cette foutue porte. La chance était de son côté aujourd'hui car lorsque la porte fut ouverte et que Darren reconnut le châtain, son petit ami n'avait même pas ut le temps matériel de dire bonjour car le boucler avait sauté sur Chris et l'avait soulevé pour le faire tourner dans les airs. Chris surpris avait laissé échapper un cri de surprise alertant ses parents et Hannah qui étaient derrière lui confortablement installer dans le salon. Le brun reposa son petit mais sur le sol et plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du châtain. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et le boucler fit en souriant.

«-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je vois sa répondit le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne t'ai pas manqué moi ? Fit le brun avec une moue faussement indignée.

-Bien sur que si idiot fit tendrement Christopher en prenant le visage de son petit ami en coupe et en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre.»

Après être de nouveaux en manque d'air, Christopher et Darren se séparèrent à nouveau et le châtain recula pour faire entrer le boucler à l'intérieur.

«-Tu veux te préparer ici. Tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements si tu veux...

-Hum oui ok allons-y.

-Salut frisette, alors c'est quelques jours d'abstinence ton visiblement frustrer, j'espère que vous

n'avez pas encore testé toutes les positions du livre …

-Hannah … siffla Chris entre ses dents

-Viens mon cœur on va se préparer.

-Vous allez plutôt forniquer bande de petit cochon fit la blonde avec un sourire diabolique.»

Christopher claqua sa porte de chambre et Darren lui sauta dessus tel un lion, plaquant le châtain contre le bois de la porte. Darren attacha ses lèvres à celle de son petit ami et passa ses mains sous le sweat-shirt beige de son petit ami pour caresser cette peau douce et pale qui lui avait manquait, quelques secondes plus tard le sweat-shirt était au sol formant une boule difforme avec le pull noir de Darren. Chris passa ses doigts dans la masse de boucles laquer de Darren alors que son petit ami le soulever et embrassait son cou. Instinctivement le châtain entoura la taille de Darren avec ses jambes pour éviter de tomber et aidez-le boucler dans sa «tâche». Puis de fil en aiguille le bas des deux garçons disparu laissant les deux ados en boxer, Darren porta son bien aimer jusque-là salle de bain. Christopher sentit le carrelage froid de la salle de bain contre son dos ce qui contraster fortement avec la chaleur de son propre corps et celle du corps de son petit ami. Christopher se retrouva sur le rebord du lavabo à retirer son boxer bleu ciel alors que Darren retirait tant bien que mal son boxer décoré d'une tête de panda, le museau placer sur l'entre jambes.

«-Monsieur Criss aime les pandas? fit Chris taquin.

-Vous ne les aimer pas vous monsieur Colfer ?

-Il a le museau gonflé aujourd'hui, il va falloir sans occuper...»

Et sans prévenir le châtain descendit de son perchoir, combla la distance entre eux et passa sa main sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement caressant le membre fièrement dresser de son petit ami. À ce simple contacte, le brun poussa un râle de plaisir digne d'un fauve alors que la main du châtain s'enrouler autour de sa verge qui commençait à être un peu douloureuse. Christopher commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main droite tout en descendant le boxer de Darren avec sa main gauche. Chris fut pris d'une idée lorsque son visage se retrouva à quelque centimètre de la verge de Darren et que le boxer fut retirer il s'amusa à faire languir le beau brun en ralentissant le mouvement de va-et-vient pour souffler sur le sexe douloureux de son boucler. La réaction obtenue fut très satisfaisante car Darren plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qui s'était échappée . Christopher remonta sensuellement le long du corps de Darren déposant de petits baisers sur son ventre, titillant le téton droit de Darren qui était durcie par le plaisir et arriva jusque-là bouche de son homme posant ses lèvres sur celle de Darren pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir qui ne pouvait plus être retenu par le beau brun. Darren reprit un peu ses esprits assez pour saisir la verge de Christopher et lui prodiguer le même traitement. Quelque minute plus tard les deux garçons avaient libéré cette pression insoutenable qui leur tordait le bas-ventre, éjaculant sur l'autre. Darren avait été surpris de la prise d'initiative de Christopher mais cela l'arrangeait, il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas car Darren avait une faiblesse, il avait peur de faire quelque chose qui fasse mal à son Chris, il avait peur de le perdre par la suite et ça le châtain l'avait compris et le boucler lui en était reconnaissant. Les deux garçons rentrèrent ensemble dans la cabine de douche savonnant l'autre avec tendresse, se câlinant sous l'eau chaude. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire Darren répondait au corps de Chris et Chris répondait au corps de Darren, comme si leurs deux âmes fusionner. Après avoir passé une bonne quinzaine de minutes sous la douche les deux garçons sortir à contre cœur de leur bulle pour aller s'habiller, ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire à vêtements de Christopher. Les deux garçons étaient toujours en tenue d'Adam à chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un grand coup.

« -Chris, maman de … AH MON DIEU!

-HANNAH BORDEL ! Fit Chris en se cachant derrière l'une des portes de l'armoire avec Darren.»

Hannah avait claqué la porte et avait demandé aux garçons d'enfiler un boxer alors que Darren était devenu rouge pivoine. Darren enfila un boxer violet de son petit ami, le panda étant foutue et Chris enfila un boxer orange écrit « propriété privée » sur l'arrière. Chris ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa sœur. Darren lui fouillait dans l'armoire espérant trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait à Christopher.

«-Heu hum Chris maman demandait si vous êtes bientôt prêt mais apparemment vous en avez bien profité pour faire votre petite affaire... Fit elle en agitant ses sourcils.

-Hannah arrête on cherche des fringues potables on ne … On ne …

-Vous ne couchiez pas ensemble sa je sais mais je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas laissé vos mains dans vos poches les murs ne sont pas très épais tu sais maman et moi on vous a entendu on était dans la buanderie juste en dessous de la salle de bain...

-Je... On... Fit Chris en devenant aussi rouge que la chemise qui venait de passer dans les mains de Darren.

-Bref dépêchez-vous-moi je suis prête dans une vingtaine de minutes, j'enfile une robe noire des collants et mes boots à talon et je suis prête. Fit elle en sortant.

-Bébé, tu penses quoi de sa fit Darren en sortant un slim noir, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir et un pull pourpre presque bordeaux, avec tes bottes noir avec la boucle sur le cotées sa seraient parfait...

-Ok je vais mettre sa et toi tu pourrais mettre mon pull ample marron un sous-pull col rouler gris clair avec ce slim beige et des San marina.

-Parfait fit le brun en souriant. »

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et partirent se dépêchant pour ne pas subir la colère d' Hannah. Dans la voiture, Karyn jetait des regards amusés sur les deux garçons qui fuyaient son regard particulièrement Darren qui ne savait pas ou fixer son regard tellement il était stressé et gêner.

«- Vous savez les garçons ce n'est pas mal ce qu'il sait passer entre vous dans la salle de bain c'est normal lorsqu'on est ados de vouloir explorer le corps de l'autre et …

-La la la fit Christopher en bouchant ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains alors que Darren était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

-CHRIS, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ! Je suis ta mère le sexe ne doit pas être taboue, il ne la jamais était chez moi et ne le sera jamais.

-Maman s'il te plaît arrête je suis déjà assez gênée comme ça fit le châtain en prenant sa tête entre ses mains de façon dramatique.

-Oh Chris je t'en pris tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en arrosant un chou-fleur ou en envoyant une lettre chez les cigognes que l'on fait les enfants !

-Ah bon …

-Chris ne te moque pas de moi, c'est normal d'être gênée par ton corps mais je suis ta mère bon dieu je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'avoir des relations sexuelles du moment que ce n'est pas avec le premier venu et que tu te protèges le reste après je m'en contre fou !

-Justement c'est parce que tu es ma mère que je ne veux pas en parler avec toi c'est très gênant en plus moi et Darren ne... n'avons pas... Bref sa s'arrête las de toute façon nous sommes arrivé chez Éva...

-Ouais on n'en reparlera plus tard jeune homme et toi Darren arrête de faire la tête d'un enfant prit en faute je suis contente que Chris et toi vous exploriez enfin cette facette de votre relation ce n'ait pas trop tôt Tim et moi nous en étions donnés à cœur joie dès les premiers mois !

-MAMAN !

-Ok j'arrête bon ben à demain et bonne soirée, oh et Darren essayé de le faire boire un peu ça ne peut lui faire que du bien... »

Les trois ados sortait de la voiture et madame Colfer partie en direction de sa propre maison dans affreux crissement de pneu. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur ou la fête n'avait pas encore commencé. Ils saluèrent Hannah Chuck Laura et Brian qui étaient installé sur des poufs autour d'un narguilé d'où la fumée parfum cerise s'échappait. Hannah tira une ou deux fois malgré le désaccord de son aînée et raconta à tout le monde sans omettre aucun détaille de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt dans la salle de bain, la chambre et la voiture. Chuck était bien sur las pour charrier Darren qui était entre les jambes de son petit ami. Puis tous se déroula rapidement, les inviter arrivèrent vers 22H et la fête commença, il y avait minimum 100 personnes dans la maison et Chuck assurer aux deux tourtereaux que ce n'était qu'une petite fête entre amis. Darren et Chris burent deux ou trois verres d'alcool mais étaient toujours plutôt conscients de leur acte, dansant coller serrer sur la piste puis Chuck leur obligea un verre de vodka puis un autre et encore un autre si bien que les deux amoureux étaient totalement euphoriques, quelque personne étaient partie après que Chuck et hurler bonne année lors des douze coups de minuit. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de personnes dans toute la maison mais l'ambiance était à son summum Chris et Darren ne se décoller pas d'un pouce dansant coller serrer sur la piste, Darren avait agrippé les hanches de son petit ami dans un geste possessif alors qu'un garçon de 17 ou 18 ans s'approcher dangereusement du châtain totalement ivre. Les deux garçons étaient tellement saouls qu'ils en avaient retiré leur haut dansant au milieu des gens, torse nu. Laura et Brian avaient décidé de jouer au capitaine de soirée et prenait un malin plaisir à filmer tous les faits et geste de leurs amis mais pour pouvoir lorsqu'ils se réveilleront le lendemain avec une belle gueule de bois leurs rappeler leur bêtise de la veille.

_Prochain chapitre : Trou noir et gueule de bois_

**Et voilà le chapitre 15 est terminer ra las las sa avance sa fait peur, j'espère que vous laisserais un review bon ou mauvais du moment que c'est pas une insulte (même si heureusement ce n'est jamais arriver ouf:) ) ! Je vous mets le lien de la Dramione que j'ai écrit comme j'en est parler dans le chapitre 14 pour les curieux et curieuse (- Comme toi ?**

**-Chut toi tu vas pas recommencer)**

**Bref:) voilà : ** s/9804933/1/Your-Surrender

**Et aussi une Chandbastian que j'ai poster je sais plus quand et j'ai oublier de vous prévenir donc euh...**

**(-Honte a toi !**

**-Tu sais vraiment plus te taire le temps d'un chapitre !**

**-Si mais j'ai envie de te faire chier aujourd'hui... comme toujours quoi...)**

**bon bref voila l' URL : ** s/9759652/1/Jusqu-%C3%A0-ce-que-la-mort-nous-s%C3% A9pare-et-bien-apr%C3%A8s

**Bon ben je vous laisse avec ce peu de lecture...**

**A bientôt et bonne fin de vacances:( mapoucinette.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tous le monde, Glee ne m'appartient pas et blablabla...**

**J'ai une superbe nouvelle à vous annoncer enfin d'après moi hi hi, Je serais en stage du 25 novembre au 20 décembre ce qui fait que je pourrais poster peux être plus de chapitre celons mon taf … Je pense faire un calendrier de l'avant je sais pas encore sa dépendra de mon inspiration;)**

**Yanico15: Merci, je suis toujours aussi … Moi. Sa sent le coquin tu crois... * regard vicieux du panda . N'empêche le panda il a de la chance quand même j'aimerais bien être à sa place hum... Bon je t laisse lire en paix mais jusqu'à quand...*regard mystérieux*. **

**Justmoi59 : Merci:) J'essaye de faire des notes d'auteur pas trop barbante car des fois c'est chiant à mourir et que j'aime faire sourire les gens pas la peine de vous cacher je sais que vous souriez devant ma folie même si je limite ma folie car sinon sa deviendrait rasoir **

**(**_**-Tu vois je suis pas si chiante que sa tout compte fait !**_

**-Chuut toi javais dit un chapitre cou couche panier la voix !**

**-**_**Tu crains si moi la raison je doit me taire...**_

**-La raison n'est pas la folie !**

**-**_**Désolée si moi aussi j'ai mes moment de délire je suis humain après tout !**_

**-Ah bon ?**

**-**_**Oui **_

**-Bon chuut laisse moi finir grr!) Petit problème d'intermittence désolée on règle toujours sa comme on peux ;3 J'essaye de toujours répondre au review **_**(-Tu te lâche dans tes réponse...Ok je me retire à plus )**_** car le contacte Auteurs/ Lecteurs et très important à mes yeux:) En ce qui concerne la mère de Chris c'est une mère un peu idéal d'après moi même si c'est extrêmement gênant et maladroit dans la façons dont elle aborde ce sujet-un sujet aussi complexe que le sexe et très taboue de nos jours surtout pour les homosexuelle – mais elle fait de son mieux pour élever ses deux ados car quand on voit le caractère d' Hannah sa doit pas être facile tout les jours … Quand à Darren j'aime ce cotée enfantin du personnage genre le cotée puppy cute :) Sur ce je te laisse lire en espérant avoir un nouveaux review de ta part pour me faire part de ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre:) **

**LaGleek72 : Ah je savais que ce petit aperçut allez te plaire:p Par contre je vais finir en cavale moi il faut que j'arrête de te tuer la police doit avoir mit une grosse prime sur ma tête car des gens me surveille j'en suis sur... Nan je déconne encore heureux sinon sa ferait peur !**

**Je te laisse lire tranquille leur gueule de bois même si je pense que tu sera déçu c'est pas une grosse gueule de bois c'est juste que mes deux petites prudes ne sont pas habituer à boire;) J'attends ton review avec impatience;p **

Chapitre 16 :

Chris ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté ce matin las et honnêtement il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller, il était couché sur le ventre écrasant son petit ami de tout son poids dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et en boxer comme le garçon qui était endormi sous lui. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ?_ Se demanda la châtain. Pas moyen de se souvenir, un trou noir voilà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de sa tête ainsi et une gueule de bois. _Qui doit être méritée_ pensa Christopher.

En creusant un peu plus quelque brique de souvenir apparurent, Darren et lui dansant coller serrer sur la piste un verre de vodka puis deux, trois et puis plus rien... Chris se releva difficilement et réveilla son petit ami qui grogna de mécontentement. Seulement voilas il voulait savoir si le beau brun se souvenait de quelque chose que lui aurait visiblement oublié. Ah l'alcool...  
Darren se réveilla avec les mêmes maux de tête que son petit ami, il essayait de se souvenir de la veille mais rien, à si un mec qui c'était approcher de trop prés Chris et qui avait fait monter la jalousie et la possessivité du brun envers son petit ami qui ne se rendait compte de rien trop ivre pour s'en soucier.

«-Bonjour bébé chuchota le brun qui avait peur de parler.

-Bonjour mon cœur fit le châtain en posant un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui avait encore le goût de l'alcool. Tu te souviens d'hier .

-Quelque souvenir mais sinon non et toi ? demanda Darren avec espoir.

-Hum je me souviens avoir bu de la vodka au moins 5 verres et être resté sur la piste à danser très collé serre avec toi. Et toi tu te souviens de quoi?

-Heu bah je me souviens avoir dansé avec toi et j'ai... hum j'ai posé mes mains sur tes hanches parce qu'un mec te tourner autour donc bah je crois que je... J'étais jaloux... Fit le brun prudemment ne sachant pas comment le châtain réagirait.

-Oh mon cœur tu es trop chou toi fit Chris en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Darren et en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du boucler pour accentuer la pression.

-On … On devrait peut-être descendre? fit le brun lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Ouais peux être qu'ils pourront-nous éclairer... »

Arriver en bas les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Hannah, Chuck Éva Laura et Brian discuter tout en mangeant des gaufres.

«-Oh salut vous deux, le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ?Demanda Éva en souriant.

-Un peu j'ai affreusement mal au crâne fit Darren en pressant sur ses tempes.

-Tiens bouclette de l'aspirine .

-Merci Hannah.

-De rien, tu en veux aussi Chris.

-Ouais... Heu j'ai une question qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer hier soir...

-Tu veux voir la vidéo? demanda Laura en sortant son caméscope

-Heu oui...

Elle l'alluma et lança la vidéo.

_« La musique résonnait dans le fond et les gens se bousculer dans le salon qui a fait office de piste de danse, soudain le zoom s'arrêta sur un couple de dos torse nu dansant coller serrer_, Chris reconnu les boucles de Darren et écarquilla des yeux, _puis la caméra se rapprocha du couple._

_-Hey Chris, Darren on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois._

_-Ouuuais trop tu sais quoi je vais lui faire des bébés à mon Chris... et après on ira se marier et on vivra heureux dans un grand manoir couper du monde et on couchera dans touuutes les pièces !_

_-He ben c'est un super projet... Mais Chris il est d'accord._

_-Bah oui moi je suis d'accord, on pourra même acheter des chevaux pleins de cheval... Et des lamas pleins de lamas.  
_

-J_'AI CHAUD ! hurla soudainement Darren_

_-MOI AUSSI !_

_Et de but en blanc Darren retira sensuellement le pantalon de Chris qui fit de même avec celui de Darren. Et ils se collèrent encore plus. Puis le temps passât et la caméra se déplaçât allant jusque Éva et Chuck qui danser puis d'autres chose et revint enfin sur les deux amoureux qui étaient infatigables, soudain un grand blond de 17 ou 18 essaya de déloger Darren pour prendre Chris et une dispute débuta la caméra se rapprochant pour avoir plus d'image._ Même sobre Darren pester silencieusement contre ce gars.

_-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin le nain pourquoi tu veux pas partager sa fait deux fois que tu m'envoies voir ailleurs._

_-Parce que c'est MON Chris!_

_-OK je vois tu es complètement pété gars donc tu sais quoi je vais prendre ton minet, je le baise rapidement et je te le rends ok._

_-Mais t'est malade dans ta tête le seul qui a le droit de le toucher c'est MOI._

_-Ce n'est pas TA propriété !_

_-BAH SI ! C'est MON petit ami !_

_-Et alors je tire juste mon coup !_

_-PUTAIN STOOOP, toi las le blond tu dégages et tu laisses mon petit ami et moi tranquille je t'aime pas toi je l'aime lui et toi tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta putain de main droite ! BORDEL ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet !_

_-Ok ok détend toi ma jolie tu vas le sentir passé sinon._

_-Putain mais il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas !_

_-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que dit cette petite salope il va me suivre et..._

_Le blond n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase car Darren venait de lui foutre son poing en pleine poire._

_Le garçon partie et les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage pour s'allonger dans le lit dans lequel ils s'étaient réveillé ce matin.»_

-Alors vous deux, vous avez bien consommé cette nuit . Sa doit pas être top en étant ivre fit Chuck pensif.

-Ouais, Darren a dû louper le trou, Chris ne boitille pas. Renchérie Hannah

-Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi se serais forcément moi qui me fais prendre! fit Chris spontanément.

Ils écarquillèrent des yeux et à la surprise de tous Darren agrippa le visage de son petit ami et lui « roula le patin de sa vie » comme disait Hannah.

-J'aime quand tu t'énerves comme ça bébé... Fit Darren conter les lèvres de Chris qui avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres un peu gonflées.

-Wow calmé vos ardeurs les gars, je vous rappelle aux cas où vous l'auriez oubliez-vous êtes en boxer dans la cuisine !

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas le panda fit Chris avec un petit air démoniaque et un regard rempli de luxure.

-Chéri ne parle pas de panda...

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rires alors que les cinq autres ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passer sous leurs yeux, les deux tourtereaux étant de nouveaux dans leur bulle qui pour le coup était très pervertie...

Après cela la journée passât à une allure étonnante, le groupe d'ados traîna dans le salon de la blonde, jouant à la Wii et mangeant des cochonneries jusqu'à six heures de l'après-midi, puis Chuck raccompagna Hannah et Chris pour finalement rentrer.

**Et voilà le chapitre 16 est terminer, il va vous falloir patienter une semaine, c'est long je sais:)**

**(-Tu es sadique...**

**-Oh te revoilà sa fait longtemps !**

**-Ouais je sais je me suis perdu dans un couloir de l'espace temps …**

**-Que ?**

**-Nan je te fait marcher tu verrais ta tête !**

**-Rah tu me saoule puisque c'est sa retourne dans ton couloir de l'espace temps moi je boude en mode panda !**

**-En mode panda?Hummm humm...**

**-Perverse**

**-Je n'est rien dit !**

**-Nan mes ta penser trop fort donc maintenant chuut je voudrais terminer ce chapitre pour commencer le suivant!)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt;p mapoucinette.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde J'ai pas ut cours Mardi hé hé vous êtes deg;p Bon Glee m'appartient enfin … Dans mes rêves ! Mais c'est déjà sa. **

**Je corrige toujours avec ré verso et blabla bli blabla...**

**(- Pourquoi tu répète toujours les mêmes choses ?**

**-Pourquoi ut viens toujours critiquer ?**

**-Bah c'est drôle tu répond au quart de tour hé hé !**

**-Bah tu me saoule c'est tout enfin du moment que tu n'intervient pas pendant le texte...**

**-Non je veux pas faire chier les lecteurs juste toi hé hé !**

**-Qui te dit que tu ne les gênes pas ?**

**-Sa c'est méchant ! **

**-A plus hé hé!) bref passons au remerciement ;p **

**Yanico15: Hé hé c'est dure d'être patient dans la vie moi c'est pour vos review :) Mais las j'ai ut du mal à l'écrire il y a des fois comme sa … J'ai fait aussi bien et vite que j'ai pu:) Bonne lecture, j'attends ton review avec impatience:)**

**justmoi59 : Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que les notes d'auteur te plaise car moi je m'amuse beaucoup à les écrire même si je les réduits au maximum car sinon... :)**

**Hannah est juste tellement chieuse qu'elle en devient adorable mais je ne me penche pas beaucoup sur la personnalité profonde du personnage (pour le moment) qui à la base devrais avoir beaucoup moins de réplique mais qui est trop apprécier par les lecteurs pour être négliger.**

**(-Wow stop on dirait une intello, calme respire.**

**-Oui tu as raison...**

**-Tu vois tu m'apprécie à ma juste valeur hé hé. Je suis the best : p **

**-Ouais pas sure...Maintenant laisse moi finir mon explication on en reparle après!) **

**Je disais donc, elle est genre la « Kurt Hummel » de ma fiction un personnage qui ne devait être secondaire et peu important mais tellement drôle et attachant ( et aimer des lecteurs) qu'on lui rajoute des que l'on peut des réplique :) **

**De plus les personnage un peu pervers sont les meilleurs à la lecture comme à l'écriture:) on s'éclate beaucoup grâce à eux :) Le plaisir avant tout :p Sur cette longue tirade je te laisse lire en paix et te souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant un review de ta part si le cœur t'en dit et avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre:)**

**(-C'est très spirituel, je crois que tu as un alter ego ! Il faut te faire soigner...**

**-Hé j'ai déjà toi a faire soigner on verra après et en plus sa m'arrive souvent d'être sérieuse !**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui, plus que toi en tout cas !**

**-Ok ok je te l'accorde... **

**-Youpi**

**-Pire qu'un gosse...**

**-Tais toi et laisse les lecteurs lire en paix!)**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt cours, je ne savais pas trop comment le faire:p **

Chapitre 17 :

-Retourner en cours après de si bonnes vacances franchement ça craint... Fit Chuck en conduisant

-Ouais mais bon rester éternellement chez moi ce n'est pas top non plus surtout que chez moi je peux pas mater les joueurs de foot dans les douches...

-Hannah! fit Chris depuis la plage arrière de la voiture.

-Bah quoi j'ai bien le droit d'assouvir mon voyeurisme surtout que certains sont plutôt bien équiper... Et puis tu peux parler, toi et Darren dans la salle de bain vous vous êtes bien amusé, et le lendemain du nouvel an lorsque vous avez mystérieusement disparu à l'étage quand on fessait un bowling tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu gémir.

-Là elle marque un point les gars d'ailleurs j'ai une question les gémissements vachement aigus c'était toi Chris non .

-Heu bah heu oui enfin non mais... Pour nous ce n'est pas pareil Hannah ta 12 ans !

-Je suis précoce mais t'inquiète je ne coucherais avec aucun d'entre eux la moitié sont des homos refouler et les autres sont soit trop moches, soit très mal membrée !

-Bon on peut changer de sujet fit Darren visiblement très mal alaise.

Chuck et Hannah ricanèrent et cognèrent leur poing dans un geste complice.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Les deux garçons sur la banquette arrière se souvenaient de ce qui s'était passé le lendemain du nouvel an, ils avaient recommencé le même manège que la veille dans la salle de bain des Colfer, les deux tourtereaux voyaient bien que leurs relations commencées à évoluer et cela leur fessaient un peu peur, ils en avaient donc discuté avec l'autre ce rendant compte par la même occasion que les mêmes craintes les animer _« Et si je n'étais pas bon ? » « Et s'il ne me trouve pas à la hauteur que va-t-il ce passer _», ce genre de question avait fusé dans leur tête et lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté une conclusion c'était imposer à eux. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent doucement, avec l'accord de l'autre et sans précipitation.

La voiture venait d'arriver au lycée, Hannah partie serrant une dernière fois Chuck qui fut un peu surpris dans ses bras, la blonde lui avait le lendemain du nouvel an confié qu'il était son meilleur ami et il en avait été heureux appréciant la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur de cœur. Les trois garçons entrèrent dans le lycée et Chris remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

«-CHRIS c'est une catastrophe fit Laura en arrivant telle une furie en direction de Christopher.

-De quoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui à poster une vidéo de vous deux à la soirée du nouvel an sur Facebook mais c'est pas la mienne je te jure tien regarde.

_« La musique résonnait dans le fond et les gens se bousculer dans le salon Darren et Chris danser coller serrer_, _la caméra qui était certainement un portable était proche du couple puis le cameraman recula et l'on vit Laura et Brian s'approcher avec leur propre caméra des deux amoureux._

_-Hey Chris, Darren on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois. Fit Laura._

_-Ouuuais trop tu sais quoi je vais lui faire des bébés à mon Chris... et après on ira se marier et on vivra heureux dans un grand manoir couper du monde et on couchera dans touuutes les pièces !_

_-He ben c'est un super projet... Mais Chris il est d'accord. Demanda Brian plutôt mal alaise _

_-Bah oui moi je suis d'accord, on pourra même acheter des chevaux pleins de cheval... Et des lamas pleins de lamas.  
_

-J_'AI CHAUD ! hurla soudainement Darren_

_-MOI AUSSI !_

_Et de but en blanc Darren retira sensuellement le pantalon de Chris qui fit de même avec celui de Darren. Et ils se collèrent encore plus. La vidéo restait fixée sur les deux amoureux qui s'embrasser sauvagement Chris grimpant sur Darren qui grognait puis les chansons défilèrent et Laura revint enfin voir les deux amoureux qui étaient calmés, soudain le grand blond de 17 ou 18 essaya de déloger Darren pour prendre Chris et la dispute débuta. Darren foutue son poing dans la tête du blond. Le garçon partie et les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage suivis par la personne qui filmé. Arriver à l'étage, Darren portait Chris comme une mariée et l'allongeât sur le lit mais le châtain retourna la situation et grimpa sur le brun attachant ses lèvres au coup de son petit ami tout en caressant le torse de Darren._

_-Hum Chris arrête tu me donne envies …_

_-Mon panda chéri fit Chris avant d'embrasser tendrement Darren._

_-Ne me dit pas ce genre de chose... Gloussa Darren _

_Chris dont l'érection était nettement visible sur la vidéo donna un coup de rein et le brun gémi dans un cri rauque. Darren attrapa la main droite de Chris et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami puis posa ses lèvres sur celle gonfler de Christopher_

_-Mon cœur il... faut vraiment que l'on ce calme, je suis... fatiguer. Haleta Darren._

_-Bonne nuit mon bébé panda._

_-Bonne nuit je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi_

_Et la lumière se coupa et le propriétaire et diffuseur de cette vidéo coupa. »_

-Qui à diffuser cette vidéo ? fit Chris furieux.

-Pauline Le-Grand. Fit Laura en consultant son I phone.

-En tout cas dans toutes les situations mêmes chaudes vous rester trop adorable fit Chuck en souriant.

-Chuck las n'est pas la question imagine si on … on serait aller plus loin fit Darren mal alaise.

-Attends ta pas lu les commentaires il y en a une cinquantaine ! La plupart c'est du « Mon Dieu s'est dégueulasse de filmer sa ! » mais il y a aussi « mignon et adorable mais pas cool pour les deux gars » oh et il y a celui las qui est pas mal«Si les gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que filmer deux gars qui s'aiment bah c'est bien triste l'humanité est tombé bien bas... Sinon ils sont choux tout de même ... ».

-Laura ce n'est pas ça il faut que cette vidéo soit retirée !

-Attends je suis «ami » avec elle je vais lui demander espérons que personne ne la partager !

Quelques heures plus tard, des regards posés sur eux, des commentaires des un et des autres et les heures de cour interminables, Laura prévint les deux amoureux que la jeune fille avait retiré la vidéo de son compte Facebook. Darren invita Chris à venir chez lui pour permettre au châtain d'éviter sa chère sœur qui avait ut vent de cette vidéo par Chuck qui avant que celle-ci ne soit supprimer avait prit soin de la télécharger pour pouvoir la remettre sur le tapis au moment opportun.

Les deux amoureux étaient montés dans la chambre de Darren et c'était glisser sous les draps pour se réchauffer vue le froid mordant qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Darren alluma la télévision et les deux garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre paisiblement.

Prochain Chapitre : La première fois qu'il laisse couler c'est larmes...

**J'ai remarquer que des fois je ne m'était pas ce qu'il y aurait pour le prochain chapitre et je m'en excuse:)**

**Le chapitre 17 est terminer, j'espère que vous avez aimer ? Un petit review pour me dire quoi ? ;p Sur ceux les amis je vous dit à bientôt :) mapoucinette **


End file.
